Undiscovered Feelings Revealed
by Formally known as Freya
Summary: Naruto finds out about Hinata's feelings for him. It starts out as a harmless date to boost Hinata's confidence but may end as something more. Naruto's fondness for her as a friend starts to change into more than just friendship. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**FREYA: Heyo! This is my second fan-fic. I thought my first one went ok but now I'm trying to improve my writing. I've decided on a Naruto fan-fic because I was inspired by another fellow fan-fic writer. Just a reminder, I want you all to know that I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I hope you all enjoy my fic. If not I don't really care…I just like writing. And so…READ! Freya has spoken!**

Chapter 1: A second chance punch!

"Byakugan!" called out Hinata as the veins around her eyes constricted and allowed her to see all around her clearly. Her palms were facing her opponent as she readied for their attack. Neji simply glared with his veined eyes and began his assault. He attacked with force and a resolve that Hinata could not match. She managed to block several times and counter once. Her counter missed though and Neji hit her hard at her torso. She hit the ground but got up quickly. She waited for his attack again in her fighting stance, breathing a little hard. Neji started again and hit her multiple times. Hinata could see the blows coming but many were unavoidable for her. She was hit at her torso again, along with a sharp hit to her collarbone and one to her jaw. She could taste the coppery flavor of blood and guessed that her lip was busted.

"You're done," said Neji coldly, "that's all today." He turned coolly and walked back into the house from the courtyard. She didn't have the chance to protest, though she wasn't sure she could if she tried. Hinata was so timid. She wiped the blood off her lip and gently massaged her collarbone. It was sore but that didn't bother her as much as the fact that Neji cut their training short. _I want to get tougher. That way I can be stronger when I'm around…Naruto-kun…_She blushed just thinking about him.

"I wonder," said Hinata quietly to herself, "what Naruto-kun is doing?" She picked herself up and wandered around the village.

Hinata passed by many people she recognized. She saw Shikamaru and Tenmari walking down the street, no doubt talking about one of their missions. _They look sort of nice together, but I don't think either of them knows._ It seemed everywhere she looked there was a couple going about. She passed by Ten-ten eating barbeque pork with Lee. _I thought she liked Neji-nii-san_? Hinata saw Ino arguing with Chouji about her flowers. He must have stepped on one or something.

Hinata also saw her fair share of people alone, too. Shino could be seen collecting bugs in the forest and Kakashi was on a rooftop reading his dirty book. She couldn't find Kiba or Akamaru but it was likely that they were running through the forest. _Everyone is so determined. They're so strong._ Hinata's face frowned a little as her head dipped. _Whenever I get stronger I'm going to talk to Naruto-kun…without freaking out…or passing out…or running away. _

She sighed, "I'm so weak-willed."

"NARUTO! YOU GET BACK HERE!!" someone screamed in the distance.

Hinata looked up in time to see an orange flash run into her, knocking her down. The pain first came from her head. She didn't open her eyes until it stopped throbbing, but when she did she gasped with surprise.

"Hinata?" Naruto was over her with a confused look on his face. His face was only inches away from hers. She couldn't stop herself from blushing and her face turned a deep crimson. "What're you doing in the middle of the street? Aren't you training with Neji?"

"I-I-I-I-" Hinata couldn't form a single sentence. She bit her lip in her nervousness and it began to bleed again_. He's right on top of me! Naruto-kun in so close I can feel his breath! It smells like Ramen_. She wanted to move but didn't at the same time. She tried to remain cool and calm, freezing up without moving an inch.

"Hinata? Did you know your lip is bleeding?" he then preceded to use his thumb to wipe it off her lip. She felt her face get hot but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Without a second thought he sucked on his thumb to get the blood off his hand. He gave her a goofy grin. She was struck with his smile and began to get dizzy and lose consciousness. Hinata felt the weight lifted off of her and her vision cleared.

"NARUTO!" exclaimed an angry Sakura. She shook him by his collar and yelled more. Something about how she couldn't believe he'd tried that and that he should be lucky to be alive. Hinata picked herself up just as Sakura threw him onto the ground and stormed off. She looked at Naruto and saw that Sakura had punched him in the face. His cheek was swollen but he grinned anyway. Hinata thought she'd calmed her nerves only to find herself weak at his smile.

"Are y-y-you alright, N-Naruto-kun?" She stammered as she tried not to look at his face and give herself away. He picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. He looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sakura-chan would never seriously hurt me." He insisted.

"What d-did you d-do to upset Sakura-san?" she managed to ask while she fidgeted with the hem of her coat. _I hope he doesn't think I'm being nosy._

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. He wasn't facing her but rather looking at the direction Sakura had stormed off in. He had a slightly dazed look on his face. "I tried to steal a kiss from Sakura-chan."

Hinata was hit with a sharp pain in her stomach and it wasn't from fighting with Neji earlier. "Oh," was all she could manage as she lowered her head_. Of course, Naruto is in love with Sakura. It's dumb of me to think that he'd like someone as meek as me when there's someone as spirited as Sakura-san for him. _

"But…" Hinata could hear a bit of pain in his voice. "Sakura-chan loves someone else. She'll never have room in her heart for me other than as her friend. She could never like me they way she likes him." Naruto's face was very serious as he looked towards the Hokage tower. Sakura worked there with Tsunade, the 5th.

_So Sakura doesn't like Naruto-kun? Does that mean that if I try harder Naruto-kun could notice me? Maybe I still have a chance?_ She looked over at Naruto who was just standing there lost in his thoughts. She could see his swollen cheek and thought that maybe she could offer to put something on it.

"Well, see you later Hinata. Tell Neji that-"

She mustered up the courage to interrupt him. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata was extremely nervous but she spoke without stuttering. "Your cheek is swollen."

"Huh? Oh, well, I'll put something on it later."

"I could put something on it…"she pulled out a small container and opened it.

"Really, it's no big deal, Hinata. I can-"

"I want to do it!" she said louder than she intended and had actually surprised herself.

Naruto stayed quiet and then said fine. They walked to the Ichiraku Ramen shop and took a seat. Hinata took the seat closest to his cheek. She hadn't realized it but Naruto was a lot taller than she remembered. Then again it'd been a while since she'd actually gotten this close to him. She was staring for a while before he actually said something to snap her out of her daze.

"Can't reach?" he asked and then leaned down closer to her face making her extremely nervous. She stifled a gasp and applied some ointment to the tips of her hand. Naruto's eyes were closed which made being close to his face a little easier. _It's hard to not be nervous when he looks at me_. She put some of the ointment on his cheek all the while she could feel his skin and she shuddered on the inside that she was actually touching Naruto without passing out. She brushed his blonde hair as she pulled away from his face.

"I-I'm done." She reverted to stuttering around him as she closed the container. _I think I should leave. Naruto-kun makes me too nervous to hang about here_. Hinata got off the seat and quickly left before Naruto could thank her. He turned back around in his seat.

"What was that about?" he asked himself. He ordered a large beef bowl of ramen and ate it quickly with gusto. It wasn't long until he'd eaten two and was paying for his food.

"What about the girl you were with earlier?" asked the ramen shop owner, "wasn't she your date?"

Naruto didn't respond with much emotion. "No, she's just a friend I knew from the Ninja academy."

"Really? I thought she actually liked you. If you weren't so dense you'd have noticed. It was kind of obvious."

Naruto put away his frog purse and handed the old man the bowls he'd eaten out of. He was about to leave when his curiosity got the best of him. "What gave you the idea that she liked me?" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

The man didn't speak but he pointed with chopsticks at the seat next to Naruto. He looked over and saw something he hadn't noticed before. In the very center of the seat was the container for the ointment she'd put on him. She hadn't forgotten it; she'd left it there intentionally. Something dawned on Naruto at that moment. He remembered every time Hinata had come near him. She'd always seemed nervous. _**I thought she was just shy and had trouble talking to people, not just me**_. Maybe what the old man said was true. He picked up the ointment and put it in his pocket as he left the store for home_**. If that's true then she's liked me for a long time. I wonder why I never noticed?**_ He took the container out of the pocket and looked at it. Without realizing it he smiled. _**I'm sort of glad Sakura punched me today or maybe I wouldn't have discovered this about Hinata.**_

At that same moment, back at the Hyuuga residence Hinata lay down in her bed, bundled up in a blanket. She had a big smile plastered on her face. _I helped Naruto-kun today. And I found out that Sakura-san doesn't like him like that. That should make me feel ashamed of myself but for some reason I feel like I've been given another chance. Another chance to get Naruto to notice me. Thank you Sakura-san. Thank you for punching him today._ And with that Hinata fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.

**FREYA: Chapter 1 END! So what do you think? Is it developing the way you want it to?. I always thought that Naruto and Hinata were a lot cuter than a Sakura/Naruto or Hinata/Kiba story. Anywho, I like reviews but just like before they aren't necessary. If the chapter was too short please say so. I don't mind making the next few longer if I can without forcing the story or making it boring. I have a lot of the story planned out already, but if you want to throw in your 2 cents go ahead. Maybe I can squeeze it in. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FREYA: Heyo. I'm feeling a little sick. It's probably because I drank a soda after my friend who was already sick. It's his fault. cough cough Anywho, I do not own the Characters of Naruto. If I did everyone would be ten times cooler than they really are after the time-skip. So enjoy and I'll try to keep writing. I have to go make some soup. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

Chapter 2: A date?

Daybreak crept into the building slowly like a mouse sneaking through a home while the cat is sleeping. The morning was quiet and wasn't noticed until the sun was shining through Hinata's window. Her eyes fluttered open and she shielded them so that she could adjust to the light. It wasn't until she was sitting up with her feet on the floor that the events of the day before passed before her. Her face heated up quickly and she nearly passed out on the floor.

"I raised my voice to Naruto-kun!" she said to herself in amazement. Both her hands were on her face trying to hide her embarrassment. _When did I get so…bold?_ She then remembered that she had also touched his face with her hand. She looked at it in astonishment. Hinata smiled as she remembered that his face was so close to hers and she managed to touch his hair as well, if only by accident.

"I think I feel a little stronger already." she exclaimed quietly, "I'm going to work really hard to become stronger for Naruto-kun. I won't be beat as bad as I was yesterday!" _I'll still get beat pretty bad but at least I'll try harder this time. _She remembered taking many hits from her cousin yesterday. _I took a lot of damage_. Damage that included her bloody lip. A sudden recollection of how Naruto had touched her lips to wipe away the blood sent her face into an inferno as she zonked out on the floor with a dizzy and happy face.

Naruto woke to the sound of birds chirping. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Looking in a mirror he could see that the swelling had gone down but the injury was still clearly there. Naruto pulled off his sleeping cap and threw it onto the bed. He changed and felt something in his pocket_**. Oh yeah, this is for bruises and swelling right?**_ He took it out and opened it to apply the rest to his face. _**Now how did she do it? She put it on the tips of her fingers right?**_ He tried to do it the way she had but couldn't quite pull it off. She'd been softer. The container was empty when he was done. Naruto was a little disappointed that he didn't have anymore. He guessed he must have used too much and wasted it. He then blinked with a realization.

"Hey! Now I have a reason to stop by!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him hard enough to knock his calendar off the wall.

Neji hurled kunai and shuriken at his cousin. They were aimed with precision at her vital points.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" she cried as she spun quickly knocking many of the targets away from her and a few at Neji himelf. He didn't need to move for two of the projectiles but leaned back as one came right for his face. It went overhead without touching him. As he straightened up he saw her having dificulty standing.

"You're done," he said with as much ice in his voice from the day before, "that's all t-"

"No!" she gasped. Neji was a little surprised but didn't let his face show it. Most of the time she quits when I tell her she's done. But now…she wants to keep going, even when she's obviously through.

"You have done that technique 36 times consecutively. You have reached your limit." Neji spoke as-a-matter-of-factly with a tone that was more commanding than before.

"What about Jyuuken? I can still fight." she called out as her breathing steadied again. Her eyes were determined. I haven't seen her like this since the Chunin Exam. She refused to give up. Even when she was certain to lose.

"Hmph." He dashed closer and they began sparring. Many of her blows came very close to hitting Neji but then again he wasn't really taking the match seriously. He countered many times but each time she blocked his fist. She would always stop his fist from connecting. Neji was paying so much attention to her fists that he didn't catch her foot in time when it kicked at his face. With extreme skill he avoided most of the kick though part of her sandal cut his cheek. In the midst of avoiding her kick he'd forgotten her hands and one was coming in for a blow to his face like he'd done to her the day before. Neji quickly ducked down and used both his palms to push her torso with an intense strike filled with chakra. Hinata went flying across the courtyard and landed hard on her back.

"That's enough. You're done today." Neji reached up to the cut on his face and wiped it. It had already stopped bleeding. Hinata was trying to stand but could only manage to sit up. He left through the building before she could answer.

"Yes, Nii-san." Hinata sat there for a moment to contemplate what she'd just done. _I got him! I really did hit him. I kicked at his face and I missed mostly but he still got a cut! Does that mean I'm getting better?_ A proud smile came to her face. _Maybe._

"Hinata-sama," a servant was nearby. Hinata found the strength to stand and turned to the woman.

"Yes?" Hinata dusted off her jacket and pushed her bangs out of the way.

"There is someone at the front."

"For Nii-san? I'll go get him." Hinata started to chase after her cousin but the woman stopped her.

"Hinata-sama, it's for you." The woman kept her head bowed low. _Who would come here for me? Maybe Kiba-kun and Shino-kun have a mission for us!_ Hinata ran to the entrance despite the aching in her joints. She couldn't wait to tell them that she landed a hit on Neji. Well, almost a hit. Today she felt so confident that she could climb a mountain, a mission would be great right about now. She opened the sliding door expecting her team but instead found the grinning face of Naruto. She promptly fell in the entry way.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped in surprise as she clinged the edge of the doorway to pull herself up. Reasons for his visit raced through her head. Many of them consisted of talking with Neji or having a match with her cousin. She couldn't think of a single reason he would come to see her. Not one.

"Hey! I came by to give this back to you!" he smiled as he handed her the small container she'd left at the ramen shop. _I didn't think he would see it. I mean, I was hoping he would, but I didn't think he really would._ Naruto put it in her trembling hands and she ended up dropping it. Both went down to pick it up and ended up knocking each other in the head. They both reached for it again and again hit their heads. Naruto laughed at their clumsiness.

"I, uh, I'm sorry! I-I didn't…I mean, It's j-just…I-I," again Hinata couldn't put anything together in her mouth before she spoke. She looked down at the container on the ground and picked it up quickly. It felt light. She opened it and found that it was empty. _He used it?_

"Thanks. I couldn't put it on the way you did so I may have wasted some of it," he talked as he scratched his head. _**She's really nervous. I don't know if she really likes me or not though. It could still be that she's just shy. I wonder…is there a way to find out without asking her about it?**_

"I thought your cheek might still be in pain so I left the ointment there," she mumbled as she regained some of her composure. _He's just being kind by returning it. Naruto would do that for anyone._ She fiddled with the container but refused to look up.

He smiled at her with a goofy grin. "I'm glad you did. It's healing great thanks to you. I owe you Hinata." With that he put a hand on her head and patted it.

_I could die right now and I think I'd be happy!_ Her face was a deep scarlet and Hinata did everything she could not to look up into his blue eyes. There's no telling what would happen if she did. She probably would die. _Don't get so glad. It's just a friendly gesture…he'd do that for anyone, right?_

"Is there any way I could pay you back?" asked Naruto, fully aware that she might ask for. She'd ask for nothing if she's just shy. Or ask for a date if she liked him. Then again she might not ask for anything because she liked him. Naruto discovered that his question was a poor way of finding out her intentions. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. _Anyway to pay me back? What could I possibly ask for? _She realized that she was trembling with anxiety. She was keeping her face down so that it'd be possible to speak.

"I-I w-w-would like t-to…" she finished her sentence but it trailed off. Naruto couldn't understand all of what she said. He leaned in hoping she would say it again.

He crouched down so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and had no idea he was looking up at her. "What's that? Say that again?" She jumped when she opened her eyes and saw that he was close to her face. He wasn't trying to be rude but he always seemed to be too close to people's faces. She summoned up the courage to speak while looking down into his bright blue eyes.

"I-I would like t-to watch you train s-sometime, Naruto-kun." She breathed. _I said it! I spoke to Naruto without running away! Now, what did I say? I spoke right?_

Naruto smiled at her from his place crouched on the ground. _**She's a lot cuter than I thought. She wants to watch me train? That's not a problem at all, even though it says nothing about if she likes me or not**_. "Alright, sure, you can watch me train sometime," Hinata's heart leapt to her throat, "but you have to do one thing first, Hinata."

"W-what? What is it N-Naruto-kun?"

"Well, first…" he stood up in front of her, "When you talk to me you're going to have to start looking at my face." He brought his hand out on her chin and then lifted her gaze up. She was still blushing but now she was blushing because (1) he was holding her chin and (2) he was staring into her eyes. He didn't know it but just these simple things were blurring her vision.

"I like to see my friends faces when they're talking to me. That way I know they're listening and they can tell if I'm listening. And the other thing is…" he paused for a moment, "you can call me Naruto. None of this –kun stuff. Alright?"

"B-but-" she protested but he put a finger to her mouth to silence her. Hinata quietly obeyed his silencing motion. She had been stunned into silence.

"Alright? So how does the day after tomorrow sound? Around noon?" he asked smiling his silly smile, his finger still on her lips. She nodded quickly and silently. He took away his hand and stood up straight.

"Great, I'll come by then. It's a date," he called back to her as he ran off, waving to her behind him. Without knowing it she was sort of waving too. _**This is great. I get to help Hinata break out of that shell and maybe I'll learn something more about her. If I get to know her better…well…maybe I'll find out if this is an obsession or if it's something more. She**__** is**__** pretty cute though.**_ Soon he was gone from her sight and Hinata felt her knees give way beneath her. She landed on the ground in the entryway with a thump.

"I have a d-d-date with Naruto-kun?!" Hinata was taken aback at what had just transpired. The day after tomorrow he was going to come by and she would be able to watch him train. She had watched him before but she never really asked if it was ok. He on no account saw her so he never said anything. Something about how determined Naruto was attracted her to him. _It's the determination I lack. I'm going to do something. Something to show Naruto-kun that I'm not so weak and can be more outgoing. But how? What can __I__ do?_

"Maybe I'll ask Kiba-kun and Shino-kun for some advice…" Hinata talked to herself. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She had the use the doorway to pull herself up and then she walked back into her home with sore joints and muscles.

_Tomorrow I'll talk to them and then the day after I'll see Naruto again._ A nervous blush came to her face as she went about her daily rituals.

Naruto had almost arrived home when he suddenly realized what he'd done. _**I just got asked out by a girl on a date! Well, practically. And I accepted! Without being aware of it though.**_ He realized that he'd never really done something like that with a girl before. _**Why does it take me this long to notice these things?!**_ Sure he'd eaten ramen with Sakura and the group before Sasuke left but…never anyone else. Not really.

"How am I supposed to treat a girl on a date?" he asked himself. "I've never been on one." Who could give him advice on this? _**Who's been on a date before?**_ He thought about it and came to the conclusion that the only people he could really ask about women would be either Kakashi or Sakura, seeing as Jiraiya had already left the village. "I hope they have some good info. I don't want to completely embarrass myself."

And with that Naruto ventured around the village. He spent most of the day just running around the village looking for Kakashi. He couldn't find him. He's probably busy on a mission. Naruto didn't really want to bother Sakura unless she wasn't doing errands for the 5th.

He met up with Lee at one point in the mid afternoon near the Hokage tower because he was looking for Sakura. Lee was going to run around Konoha for a bit and asked Naruto to join him since Ten-ten vehemently declined. _**Sure, why not? Maybe it'll clear my head.**_ They ran around Konoha more than a couple dozen times. They rested for a while by a river but not because they were tired, it was more like they were bored. After drinking at the river for a while Naruto thought to ask Lee a question.

"Fuzzy-brows, what would you do if Sakura-chan asked you on a date?"

"What?! Sakura-san would never…ask me that!" Lee was a little red but he decided to answer anyway. "I'd probably take her somewhere to eat. Or we'd go some place she liked. Anything that made Sakura-san happy."

"Hm," Naruto simply nodded. _**So after she watches me train then maybe we'd go eat something. Then we could go by the river and maybe look at the stars for a while. I'd take her home and…then what? Is that it?**_

"Naruto-san, did Sakura-san ask you on a date?" Lee asked curiously with maybe a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Huh. Oh, no, not Sakura-chan," was Naruto's only response. He looked at the river and saw a fish jump out and back in. _**Fish have it easy**_. _**Lucky.**_

"So, someone else then?" Lee was sharper than he looked. Naruto looked a little embarrassed, a slight blush on his face. He simply nodded to Lee's question. Lee proceeded to ask who and Naruto was quiet for a bit.

"It was…" Naruto paused for a moment. He wasn't really sure he should be telling anyone. _**It's not any big deal. It's just a date, with a friend. A friend who's liked me since she was little, probably.**_ He never really intended for anyone to know. "…it's Hinata." As Naruto expected Lee's jaw dropped. There was silence for a while; it was getting darker and both guys could hear the cicadas coming out. He'd have to talk to Sakura tomorrow. Soon it'd be too dark to be staying out. Lee stood up and stretched his legs.

"Well, Naruto-san. All I can say is 'be careful'."

Naruto looked up with a questioning face. _**Why would **__**I**__** need to be careful?**_ His confusion must have shown because Lee elaborated a little more.

"From what I've seen of Hinata-san, she's shy. You'll have to be careful not to scare her with your loud personality. I get the feeling she's not very strong emotionally. Well, see you Naruto-san!" Lee bounded off in the direction of the village. _**Would he tell anyone in the village? Probably not**_. Naruto stayed at the river longer and stared at the stars. Just when he was about to stand up he saw a star fall. _**Quick! Make a wish!**_

"I wish…" Naruto had to think for a minute. "I wish that Hinata has fun on our date."

**FREYA: Heh, how was that? Ok, so Naruto's a little cooler than he is in the series and Lee's also cooler but I think they're better for it. I'm probably going to break the "Hinata-is-the-shyest-person-in-the-village" image in a few chapters. I want to make her a bit stronger emotionally. Anyway, Keep reading and please enjoy. Write a review if you deem it worthy. blows her nose I'm going to bed. I won't be writing again for a day or two. I'm still feeling ucky. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FREYA: HEYO! I'm feeling so much better. I ate like 6 bowls of ramen over the last few days! I think its miracle food. Anyway, I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did I do things to them. Gaara anyway. So sit back and relax and enjoy the story. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

Chapter 3: Friendly advice

"What?! What do you do on a date?" Sakura yelled loud enough for a few villagers to hear. Many went about their work trying to ignore the pink-haired girl's shout. "Why in the world would you ask me that?" she tried to whisper.

"Well I figured you, being a girl, would know about that kind of stuff." Spoke Naruto a little insensitively. "You've probably had a few dates while I was gone training with Ero-Sennin, right?"

Sakura was a little irritated. I meant, _why_ you were asking not why you were asking _me_! I've never been on a date in my life! But I'm not going to tell him that! Let's see my dream date would be like…

"I think you'd go do something fun, like walk through the village chatting. And then maybe some dinner. I guess then I'd be taken home by my date, maybe get a gift or a kiss. I guess that's how a normal date would go." Sakura tried to remain composed. I wish I could have a normal date! I mean, it's not like I'm asking much! Inner Sakura punches at the expanse of Sakura's imagination. Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! A sudden thought came to Sakura.

"Why _did_ you ask?"

Naruto suddenly looked nervous with sweat drops going in all directions. "No reason! No reason at all! Thanks Sakura-chan!" And he ran away with all the speed he could muster not wanting to stay and suffer her wrath. She gave him a look that spoke 'what the hell?'

Naruto was giving his date tomorrow a lot of thought. _**So something fun? That's what Fuzzy-brows said too. Well, she wants to watch me train. I guess that's interesting to her if she asked for it. I don't know what kind of food she likes. If she likes ramen I could take her to Ichiraku. And a present? I wonder what I should get her?**_

In another part of the village Hinata was just finishing her lunch. As she washed her dishes she came across a giant spider. She didn't freak out but she knew it was poisonous. Hinata grabbed one of her larger empty containers and scooped it into it_. I don't need that running around. Maybe Shino-kun would want it for his collection._ She put a clear top on it.

"I'll give it to him when I ask him and Kiba-kun about dates. I'm sure one of them has been on at least one." She put a tie around the container and put it in her pocket. She quickly finished washing her tableware, grabbed a dog biscuit and ran out the door. _No training today or tomorrow! I'm lucky that Nii-san is doing a mission for the 5th._

"_You should practice on your own while I'm gone." _

"I'd never be able to concentrate with my date with Naruto-kun on my mind," she whispered. Hinata didn't have trouble finding Shino. He was always collecting bugs when he had nothing else to do. She came across Shino near the edge of some woods. He saw her approach and turned to face her. He was silent and didn't speak.

"Good afternoon, Shino-kun," she spoke. Shino nodded his head in acknowledgement. She was about to ask him where Kiba was when he landed next to her. It startled her for a second but she didn't let it bother her too much.

"What's up, Hinata?" asked Kiba. Akamaru was on his head taking it easy. The dog yawned and just lay there contently. Hinata moved to the side a little.

"Um, well I thought I'd ask you, uh, for some advice." Hinata fidgeted. Though she looked nervous a small smile never left her face. Both ninjas just looked at her. Kiba nodded and she asked her question.

"Do you know what you're supposed to do on a date?"

There was an awkward stillness in the air as they were struck by her question. It was blatantly obvious that neither had ever been on a date before. Shino turned away knowing he could not possibly contribute any advice. Kiba looked confused and embarrassed at the same time. He looked to Shino for help but he was already picking up a bug a few feet away. When he looked back to Hinata he was at a loss for words.

"Um, well, I've never…I mean, no one's ever asked…uh, um…psst! Shino, some help here?" Kiba hinted that he didn't know what to say. Shino came back to the conversation but didn't say anything. Hinata waited patiently for any kind of answer.

"Um, I think if I went on a date with…someone…I'd like a picnic or something. I'd probably get her a gift or something. Maybe get a gift in return if she…liked me." Kiba was having trouble speaking about a topic he had no experience in himself. Kiba silently wondered why she would ask such a thing. Why she would ask guys on advice like this and not girls like Ino or Ten-ten.

"A gift?" Hinata spoke out loud. _Maybe I should get Naruto something. What do guys like? What kind of gifts to guys like to get?_ "What's the best present you've ever received Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?"

"Um," he paused and looked up, "Akamaru I guess." Both looked at Shino for a while. The question was directed at him as well so they were waiting for an answer. Shino was silent for a full minute though it felt longer. Both heard him take a breath.

"I like bugs," was Shino's simple response. Both Hinata and Kiba were slightly disappointed but not surprised. Bugs were the thing in the Auburame clan. Kiba shook his head and looked to Hinata.

"Why did you want to know about a date Hinata?" asked Kiba, a little concerned. "Is someone bugging you about it? Cause if they are, don't let them hassle you…"

"Ah! It's nothing like that. But thank you. I think I feel a little better now. Bye!" Hinata turned to leave and got a few feet away before she stopped. Both were wondering if she'd forgotten something. She ran back to them and was going through her pockets.

"Here. They're thanks for your advice." She handed Shino the container with the spider in it and the dog biscuit to Kiba. Akamaru's head perked up when he smelled the treat. "You can give that to Akamaru." She turned to Shino. "I found that in my kitchen I thought maybe you might want it."

Kiba turned the treat over a few times in his hands and could sense Akamaru would hurt him soon if he didn't hand it over. He quickly did while Shino looked at the spider. It was bigger than the one he had already.

"An excellent specimen. Domo."

"Good. I'm glad you like it. Well, see you. And thanks again." Hinata waved as she ran off. Kiba called out to her asking her again why she wanted their advice. And she turned and smiled brightly. "Tomorrow, I have a date with Naruto-kun!" And she was gone.

It was quiet for a while and Akamaru could be heard munching on the treat she brought him. Kiba sat down on the ground and watched his dog eat. He pat it on the head. Shino stepped closer after putting the spider he got in a container he brought with him to catch bugs.

"You alright?" asked Shino. After another long silence and once Akamaru was done eating, Kiba picked up his dog and put him on his lap to sleep. "She's going on a date with Naruto," Shino stated.

"I know. Why should I care?" Kiba looked down in disappointment but didn't know why. He could always tell that she liked Naruto. It's not like it wasn't extremely obvious except to Naruto. "It's alright; It's just a crush…I hope."

While Hinata dashed home she ran the advice she'd gotten through her head. _So guys like food. Maybe I'll pack a lunch for us to eat after I watch him train. I should get him a gift too! I wonder, what should I get? Maybe I'll make him some more of that ointment. I'll wrap it too!_ Hinata found herself blushing about seeing his reaction to her gift. She ran the whole way home with a giddy smile on her face.

At the same time Naruto was slurping some instant ramen alone at his home. That didn't stop him from smiling while he ate.

Both Naruto and Hinata were thinking simultaneously. 'I can't wait for tomorrow!"

**FREYA: Ok, so the chapter was a little short. The next one will be longer I promise. Uh, not that I'm obligated to make it longer! It's just I feel that since you are all such loyal, uh, readers, I should reward you with more writing! And don't you forget it!! hugs her loyal fan dolls Actually, the truth is I wanted to devote a whole chapter to their date so I kinda made this one short. So, you better look forward to the next story! Check the forums for deadlines. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FREYA: Heyo. Here's the next chapter of my HinataXNaruto fic. Sorry it's late. I think it's one of my better chapters though. It seems that I'm dividing their date into two chapters because it's really long. I hope you're enjoying it. There's gonna be some drama coming soon to a PC near you! I may throw some KibaXHinata drama in there but this is still primarily a HinataXNaruto fic. Well, look forward to it. Oh and again I don't own Naruto…except in my wild fantasies. drool Later! FREYA HAS SPOKEN! applause**

Chapter 4: A pale flower

Hinata was humming in the kitchen. It was finally the day that she was going on her date with Naruto. She had already made some onigiri and was working on other delights for their food. All Hinata had ever seen Naruto eat was ramen so she was a little worried about if he'd like the meal or not. She tasted the miso soup before putting it in a thermos. It tasted fine to her. The meal was nearly done. "I hope Naruto-kun likes it!"

Naruto was on his way to Hinata's house. The night before he'd been really excited about his date but was finding himself kinda nervous as he got closer and closer to the Hyuuga estate. He had barely slept last night. He still couldn't figure out what to give her. He had his arms crossed and his face was in a sort of scowl. Ino saw him about to pass the flower shop and stopped him.

"What's your problem?" she asked. He looked at her and blinked. He pointed at himself checking to see if she was talking to him. She nodded. He didn't know what she was talking about. Naruto walked into the store. "You look kinda weird, today. Well, not that you don't look weird everyday, but today you look…extra weird!"

He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. It's complicated. I have to get a gift for-"

"Sakura?" Ino tried to finish his sentence. "It's not her birthday or anything. Why would-"

"It's not for Sakura. It's for…" again he was wary about answering. It wasn't any of Ino's business. "…another girl. I have a date with her." Ino couldn't stop herself from laughing. Naruto with a date seemed hilarious. Almost not possible. She hit his shoulder multiple times but then suddenly stopped when he didn't join in her laughter. She looked at his face.

"Oh. You were serious?" Ino stared. She backed off him as he nodded. He told her he was uneasy and didn't know what kind of gift to give her. He did his best not to tell her who it was, just that she was cute. Ino nodded as she took in all the information he was willing to give.

"Well, it's obvious what you should give her! It must be fate that you met me today!" Ino had her hands on her hips. She stared down his disbelieving face. Ino signaled with her hand at the room. She waved to all the things around her. "Some flowers you dolt!" she screamed after he didn't get it. His face finally showed his understanding.

"Ah! That's a great idea!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino's pride grew at his acknowledgement of her genius. She showed him a few bouquets but nothing really seemed right. He didn't want to get anything big but he couldn't find anything small that suited Hinata. Ino was beginning to get impatient when Naruto's eyes landed on a white flower.

"What's that one?" he pointed at it. Ino's eyes wandered over to it.

"That's a white gardenia. We have yellow ones too. Their meaning has some ties to love and such. They're sort of popular. The roses do better-"

"I'll take one of those." Something about the flower was perfect for Hinata. _**It would look great in her hair too.**_ Ino took one of the healthiest looking ones and trimmed the stem. She wrapped the end with a small wet cloth. She then handed it to him.

"There you go!" he was about to take some money out of his frog purse but Ino told him not to worry about it. It was just one flower after all. He thanked her and continued walking to Hinata's home. Ino inwardly wondered who his date was for a second and then went back to work.

Naruto felt really lucky to have come across Ino when he did, otherwise he wouldn't have a gift for Hinata. He arrived at her home a little after noon. A servant of the Hyuuga estate answered the door. Naruto hid the flower behind his back.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-sama is in the kitchen. Please come in." The woman led the way to the kitchen and it wasn't long before he saw Hinata. She had her back to him and wasn't aware he as there. _**She's humming.**_ She was wearing an apron and was probably cooking something. _**I guess if she isn't paying attention the Byakugan isn't useful**_. The servant left the room with a bow and was gone in seconds.

"Hey, Hinata!" he decided that it would be better to let her know he was here instead of just showing up behind her. She jumped anyway and turned around. There were flowers printed on her apron. Maybe the flower was a better idea than he thought. Instantly her head ducked down and her face was beet-red.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I-I'm sorry. I should have b-been at the front t-to greet you!" she stammered. _Why didn't I realize he was standing there? Maybe I should be training more. Sorry Nii-san._

"Hinata," Naruto sounded scolding. He took a few steps toward her and lifted her head again to look up, not realizing that he was invading her personal space. Her heart skipped a beat. It took all the strength she had to keep her knees from giving out. "I told you that you should look in a person's face when talking to them. And didn't I say enough with the –kun stuff?" She nodded and gulped.

He looked around her at the large bento that was wrapped in cloth. He asked her what it was for. When she told him it was for them to eat later he was shocked and he was very impressed with her planning abilities. **_She's actually very thoughtful_**. He backed up and cleared his throat.

"I have something for you but you have to close your eyes," Naruto spoke seriously while staring into her face. _Close my eyes?_ Hinata was nervous about this but closed them anyway. Naruto blushed as she closed her eyes. _**She really is cute**_. He smiled as he put something behind her ear in her hair. "There." She opened her eyes and was stunned to find a beautiful white blossom in behind her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped.

"I think it looks great on you. Very cute with your long hair." When he complimented her she felt her face get hot_. I don't think I can do this! Naruto-kun's so kind to me! I don't know how long I can stay like this without losing consciousness_. Hinata hadn't realized it but Naruto had asked her a question. He said it again.

"Ready to go? I can show you where I train and then you can see some of my cool techniques!"

She nodded as she grabbed the bento, put it in a shoulder bag, and led the way out of her home. He abruptly grabbed her hand and together they ran. They went over rooftops and fence posts. Hinata couldn't believe that she was actually holding Naruto's hand. Or more like he was holding hers. She had to use her other hand to keep the flower he gave her from coming loose in her hair. _This is amazing_.

They finally landed in a small clearing on the outskirts of the village. Hinata could hear a river nearby as well. She saw that there were many trees that had been knocked down by extreme force. It was strange; she didn't remember anything about a storm recently. He let go of her hand and for a moment she was disappointed, wishing she could have held it longer.

"This is my training ground! I sort of made it when I got back with Ero-Sennin. If you want you can sit over there under that tree. It's got a lot of shade and its pretty close to the little stream." He then went on to stretch before doing anything.

Hinata quickly got under the tree and watched him warm-up. He took off his jacket to reveal a black T-shirt. Naruto ran the jacket to her and gave it to her to hold onto. As soon as he turned back around Hinata embraced the jacket. _It smells like ramen noodles…and sweat. That's ok, somehow it suits him._ She stopped hugging it and simply laid it on her lap. While it was there she slipped the ointment she'd wrapped into his pocket. _I don't have the courage to give it to him face to face_.

Naruto did a few more stretches, since the removal of his jacket made it a little less restraining. He did a few jumps before he started a jutsu. He put his hands together in a sign that he was well known for.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He poofed into about ten copies and he began sparring with them. He'd throw quick punches and kicks knocking many out and they would vanish into a puff of smoke. Whenever he ran out he made more. He would kick them into trees and use kunai to destroy them. This went on for well over an hour but Hinata never took her gaze away from him and Naruto could feel it. It was a feeling of being watched with awe.

Hinata would stare at his face as he trained. He always seemed serious when he fought. She could see sweat glistening on his forehead and some trickling down his neck. He wasn't working that hard. _It must be the sun._ It was actually cool where she was sitting so the heat didn't bother her. She watched him wipe his face and continue fighting. He threw kunai and shuriken with speed and precision. Hinata couldn't help but feel he was handsome even though he was sweaty.

After sparring for a while he walked up a tree and made a target with his kunai. After jumping down he started throwing kunai at the target. Naruto made them hit the target making a perfect circle. And he threw a few shuriken that hit the center too. Hinata felt inspired by his determination, his resolve. She found herself wishing she could fight with him, not to beat him, but just to become a stronger person for doing so. Naruto could feel her need to fight. So he thought he'd try inviting her to join him. _**Time for some Hinata-confidence-boosting!**_

"If you want Hinata, you can spar with me. I don't mind." Naruto thought to himself that maybe he'd like to test her skills too. _**This will be great; maybe I can improve her self-assurance**_. She was taken by surprise by his offer and tried to decline. He insisted and even went so far as to go over to where she was sitting and help her stand. Hinata reluctantly agreed.

"You ready?" as he took a fighting stance. She took hers but a look of worry wouldn't leave her face. He could tell she was worried about fighting him_**. Is she worried I might hurt her? Or maybe that she might hurt me? Probably the latter.**_ She wasn't going to fight very hard if she thought that she might in anyway injure him. _**How can I get her to…?**_

"How about this Hinata?" Naruto made a shadow clone of himself. "You can fight my clone if you're worried about hurting me. How's that sound?" _That wouldn't be so bad right?_ He saw a smile return to her face. She nodded and took her fighting stance again. _I can fight a clone because it's not really Naruto!_ He informed her that if she dealt a strong blow the clone would poof and then they should eat.

The fight started with Hinata throwing shuriken, all of which missed when he dodged. He threw some back as well but she knocked them away with her spinning technique that she'd practiced with Neji before. One was knocked back at him but he easily swatted it away. She ran up quickly to him and started using her Jyuuken attacks. All were blocked and she was beginning to get a little frustrated. Naruto was on the side-lines cheering her on.

"Yay! Go Hinata! Take him out!" he called as he waved his arms about being silly. _I can do it! I just have to be clever about it._ She let him start throwing punches and kicks. She let him chase her for a while so that she could get her bearings. She even ended up using a tree to kick off of to get further away. _I need to stop running. But what can I do? He blocks everything. But maybe…I know! I can take a hit or two if it means I can deal a tough blow._ Hinata used the next tree to bound back towards him. He was on the offensive and let loose a string of kicks. She took a kick to her side and grabbed his leg. She dealt a striking blow to his chest and he went flying several feet before he hit the ground. Hinata was a little stunned and quickly turned to Naruto who'd been encouraging her.

"I did it!" Hinata said, unable to contain her excitement. She then saw him vanish into smoke. _What?_ For a second she was confused and then to her horror she realized what happened. Hinata looked back to see what she'd believed to be a shadow clone was actually Naruto. He picked himself up easily and dusted himself off. He was obviously unhurt. With a grinning face he turned to her.

"That was awesome Hinata! You did great! You're a lot stronger then you let on." Naruto walked closer and closer to see her mortified face looking down. He was suddenly feeling bad about the trick he'd played on her. He didn't think it would have affected her so much.

"_From what I've seen of Hinata-san, she's shy. You'll have to be careful not to scare her with your loud personality. I get the feeling she's not very strong emotionally."_

"Uh, I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to trick you its just," he saw that she was shaking as he tried frantically to reassure her that he was ok. He put his hands on her shoulders and she stopped trembling. "I was just trying to build your confidence a little. I thought that if you thought you were fighting my clone you wouldn't hold back. So that when you found out you were actually fighting me you'd feel like you accomplished something by trying your hardest." She wasn't looking up but she wasn't shaking anymore. He heard her mumble something.

"I can't hear you Hinata. You need to look up." When she did look up he could see her face stricken with worry. _**I must have really scared her**_. Naruto felt horrible.

"So, you're not hurt?" she was trembling again whether from the nervousness of looking at his face or from the scare she just had, Naruto couldn't tell. _**So she really was worried about hurting me. I guess that was a dumb joke to play on her.**_ He smiled and patted her head.

"Nope!" Naruto led her back to the shade of the tree where his jacket and the bento were. Her face seemed to relax a little as they sat down. They opened the bento to reveal a wonderful feast. They ate onigiri and the sushi rolls she made. He told her that everything was great. He especially liked the pickled plum in the onigiri and that the miso soup was delicious. Hinata didn't eat as much as he did and so finished before him. Both were leaning against the tree and the wind was blowing now. Naruto made an off-hand comment on why it couldn't have been windy while he was training. The breeze would've felt great. Hinata stared out into the forest. She couldn't believe how different she felt. _I want to tell him about…_

"Naruto-kun, I-"

"Ahem, I think I heard –kun again…"

"For the longest time I admired you. I enjoyed just watching you from far away. I always thought that you were…out of reach…because I was so…" Hinata couldn't finish. She didn't really want to.

"Because you were shy? Quiet?" Naruto tried to finish the sentence as he ate another sushi roll.

"Unnoticeable." She had her head down and turned away. He looked at her and saw that her face looked miserably sad. "I always thought 'If I were stronger, I could talk to Naruto-kun' or 'If I weren't so weak, Naruto-kun would notice me.' I used to watch you train sometimes when we were at the ninja academy. But I'd never join you, or talk to you because I was afraid…you would…just…ignore me…" her eyes were brimming with tears.

Naruto felt a horrible pang in his gut. _**I had no idea. She's been wanting me to notice her for years but I was too dense to notice.**_ He reached out his hand to wipe a tear that was beginning to fall down her cheek but she got to it first. He pulled his hand back a little. _**I want to comfort her but…**_

"You s-see? Even n-now I'm being w-weak." She was stuttering from how upset she was. "I-I won't ever b-be as strong as-" but before she could finish he pulled her to him and embraced her, putting her head to his shirt. Hinata was overwhelmed by the sudden situation and couldn't speak. _Why is he…?_

"You don't have to be as strong as anyone. You're not weak. If you want you can cry on my shirt. I don't have a tissue or anything" She slowly brought a hand up and grasped his shirt. _Is this real…?_ Hinata sniffed and hiccupped as she cried in his shirt. He held her close and didn't let go, not even once, while she sobbed. _**All she ever wanted was for me to see her. She didn't want to be invisible to me. **_He could smell a sweet scent from the flower he put in her hair.

After a few minutes she stopped crying but continued to hiccup. Hinata had calmed down and was beginning to feel a little better. _Naruto-kun held me. He didn't ignore me or push me away. He's still holding me at this moment. Is it because he feels sorry for me?_ She was still holding tightly to his shirt and she could smell his sweat. It didn't bother her at all. _It's not like it matters why, just that he is doing it means he's being kind._ She leaned on his chest and rested her head. She had worn herself out with all her nervousness since this morning and it finally took its toll on her after she cried. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Naruto noticed that she had drifted off but did nothing to stop her. He saw that she was still clinging to his shirt. He reached over for his jacket and draped it over her.

"Hinata, you're…something else." He chuckled. _**I didn't think I could like anyone but Sakura-chan.**_ Naruto brushed some of Hinata's hair out of her face. It was soft and light. He tucked it behind her ear. _**Maybe I could…like her…But I guess it's still too soon to know.**_ He was going to stay awake and let her sleep but, because of his sleepless night before and all the training, he'd become tired as well. It didn't take long for him to doze off too. He was still holding her close as if afraid of letting go and she was clutching him too. It seemed as if unconsciously they were scared to let go of one another. Both were sleeping comfortably as the wind scattered the leaves and no one bothered them.

Lee came upon the scene a little later and was a little caught off guard. He didn't wake either of them but simply walked in a different direction leaving the slumbering couple quite alone.

**FREYA: So what did you think? Yes, again, Naruto is a lot cooler than he really is. I tried to stick to Hinata's image but I did break her out of it a little. I mean, c'mon, she can't keep the 12 year old (I scared of everything in the world) demeanor forever. Anyway, if you liked this chapter I hope you'll stick around for the next. It's the second part to their date and I'll try not to disappoint! Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. If I miswrote something do tell me and I'll try to fix it. Alright. Later. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FREYA: Heyo…everyone…This next chapter is supposed to be a bit more exciting. It's the second part to Hinata's date with Naruto. Hopefully you will all enjoy it immensely. I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did Lee would be so much cooler. No more green suit. Anyway, enjoy this fic. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

**PS. I will be gone for almost FIVE DAYS at an anime convention in Georgia. I will update a day or two after I get back. Freya has spoken.**

Chapter 5: Two of a kind

It was nearly sunset when Hinata woke up. When she first opened her eyes she saw black fabric and felt like she was covered in a blanket. Without moving she tried to ascertain where she was. _When did I fall asleep?_ _I hear…a heartbeat. But why…?_ She could smell sweat and the gardenia in her hair, which brought her thoughts to Naruto. _That's right. I was watching Naruto-kun train. And then we ate. And then…_She suddenly remembered confessing to Naruto about liking him and then crying all over his shirt. Embarrassment flooded her being as her face heated up to a hot pink. She wanted to sit up but found that she was being restrained by someone's arms. Hinata craned her head to look up and saw Naruto's slumbering face tilted down as if he was watching her rest. He was clearly asleep and Hinata was clearly going to pass out.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she whispered urgently but he didn't stir. She managed to free a hand and tried to shake his shoulder. He still wasn't waking up. _He sleeps so deeply._ Hinata gave up. Her face hadn't lost the pink in her cheeks but it had lightened. She took a deep breath to calm herself and just looked at his face. _He's gotten a tan, if only a small one. And those lines._ She traced one with a finger. _I_ _remember those being there ever since I met Naruto-kun. They remind me of…cats…_

"You look like a cat, Naruto-kun. You have whiskers too" She whispered as she traced another one. Naruto began to stir and Hinata pulled her hand away fast. "S-Sorry, Naruto-kun, I wasn't, I mean, I was just-" She bowed her head down and found it to be a fatal mistake. Now her face was against his chest and when she realized Hinata pushed herself away from Naruto and his grip with adrenaline.

"Hinata?" Naruto rubbed his eyes. He stared at her with a look of concern. "Feeling better? I guess you were tired after crying, that's why you fell asleep." _**What's she freaking out for?**_

All kinds of things raced through Hinata's head, she was trying to find a reason that explained why Naruto held her so close_. I was crying like a baby! That's probably it. He was comforting me as a friend, right? He's just a friend, right?_ While she was amidst her thoughts Naruto was looking at her acting frantic. _**She's probably going to say sorry again and then apologize for being ditzy. It's kind of predictable.**_

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun!! I'm really sorry for…crying on you and…falling asleep on you. I never meant to…" Hinata was going crazy. _I fell asleep on him, too_! She then remembered hearing his heartbeat when she awoke and the feel of his muscles through the clothes. Hinata blushed as she thought about the chest beneath the cloth. She about knocked herself out mentally. _I need to clam down!_

_**She needs something to take her mind off of this whole 'I'm weak' and 'I'm sorry' thing. She apologizes too much. Ah, I know…!**_

"Hinata, look." Hinata was brought back from her thoughts as she saw him pointing to the sunset behind her. There was a mixture of red and shades of orange. The yellow sun was almost gone. It was really peaceful. He scooted a bit closer to her and without realizing it two of his fingers touched hers. Hinata's breath hitched and looked over to see Naruto but he was looking at the sunset, not their hands. "Looks great, right?"

Hinata turned her gaze to the sun and smiled because she could feel his few fingers just touching hers. "Yes, it's beautiful."

They sat there as the wind blew and the birds went to their nests for the night. The bugs of the night were beginning their chorus. Even after the sun had set the two stayed there a bit longer. Hinata was thinking about how lucky she was. She'd gotten to spend time with Naruto. She received a flower and ate lunch. He comforted her when she cried and even held her when she slept_. He truly is a wonderful person._

"Hinata, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Eh?" she wasn't expecting him to ask her something like that. _I forgot that he's totally unpredictable too._ "I guess I haven't really eaten a lot of ramen…" Hinata trailed off but didn't want to sound rude. _This is my opportunity to learn more about Naruto-kun_. She burst with a loud voice. "I'd really like to try some though!"

"That's great!" He helped her pick up her bento and put everything away. _**Hopefully this will give me the chance to help her open up some more**_. After he stood he extended a hand to help her up. She took it slowly and got up. She handed him his jacket but he put it on her shoulders instead. "Since you made lunch, I'll take you to dinner! I don't have a lot of money but I'm sure I have enough for Ichiraku. C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and led the way back to the village. Being led around by Naruto had a good feeling to it. Like he was there to help her if she was lost or if she needed help. The feeling that he'd always be there to hold her hand if she needed him.

_**This is great! Hinata's so nice. She said she'll try ramen. I've ignored her for so long but now I feel like sharing stuff with her. I like comforting her, too.**_ He remembered holding her close and the smell of the gardenia he got her. She was behind him and couldn't see, but a small blush came to his face_**. I didn't think holding someone could feel so nice.**_ He realized that he was holding her hand at the moment and thought that it had a nice feeling too. They arrived at the ramen shop and Naruto greeted the owner's daughter with his usual loud voice.

"Hey, Naruto! Here for more ramen? Huh? Who's this?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice you meet you." Hinata bowed.

"She's so cute Naruto! And polite too! Is she your girlfriend?"

Is she your girlfriend?

Is she your girlfriend?

Is she your girlfriend?

The question seemed to echo in the shop. There was an awkward silence for a second. The heaviness of the question weighed down on Hinata and Naruto.

_His girlfriend?_

_**My girlfriend?**_

They let the question seep into their minds and both felt a wave of embarrassment. Naruto felt really self-conscious with a slight tint of pink on his face and Hinata blushed severely but both spoke up at the same time.

"I-It's not like that! We're just…" neither could look at the other for the moment. _Does it really look like we're dating? I mean really dating?_ Naruto finally broke the silence with a cough. "We came to eat some ramen for dinner. Hinata hasn't really eaten it much before so I thought I'd take her to the best ramen shop in the village!"

"Oh, Naruto you flatter us!" But she quickly went to work making two beef ramen bowls. Naruto took a seat but Hinata hung back. _To be Naruto-kun's girlfriend…that would be…_Hinata's train of thought suddenly went to kissing. Her face turned cherry-red. _Why did my thoughts go to that?! I just thought about kissing Naruto-kun! _Naruto called her name and signaled her to take a seat. Consequentially the same seats as before.

"Don't let what she said bother you." Naruto leaned in and whispered in her ear. It made her nervous with his lips so close to her ear. _Does he know what personal space is? Doubt it…_ "She knows girls don't usually hang out with me. That's why she's so nosy." The woman hummed as she brought the bowls over. Then she laughed because she'd forgotten the chopsticks and had to go looking for them. While she looked Hinata tried conversing.

"Naruto-kun, is this your first date?" Naruto stiffened because he'd been found out. _**She knows!**_ He turned slowly with a goofy grin on his face trying to hide his humiliation.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, not really intending on getting an answer. "Sorry, if it's not very g-"

"It's mine too." She stared calmly into her tea. "I asked my team for some advice on it but I don't think they'd been on one either." Naruto looked away with a grimace. _**Doesn't that sound familiar?**_ He recalled asking Lee and Sakura for suggestions. He turned back to Hinata when she spoke again.

"I always thought speaking to you was impossible for me but I'm here, eating dinner with you. I think I've…gotten a little stronger." She smiled at her reflection in her tea. Naruto gazed at her thinking that he'd like to her smile more often. As Naruto was about to touch her shoulder the ramen girl Ayame brought the chopsticks. She apologized for not being able to find them earlier. _**Right, ramen.**_

Naruto had some first and Hinata copied his movements. She found that ramen wasn't half bad and that she really did like it. Especially with the vegetables and meat. She liked them more than the noodles themselves though. Despite liking it so much she couldn't finish the entire bowl.

"Are you done Hinata?" Naruto gave his empty bowl to Ayame along with his chopsticks.

"Uh, yes…I don't think I can eat anymore of it…sorry" He shrugged it off and reached for her bowl. At first she thought he was going to hand it to Ayame but instead he used her chopsticks to eat what was left. She felt awkward watching him. _He doesn't have a problem eating after me?_ _I guess that's very Naruto too_. He finished off the ramen and handed the bowl to Ayame. He paid for their meals and they were both about to leave when Ayame called to them.

"You're not going to have another bowl Naruto? I thought you usually ate two or three?"

Naruto didn't turn around but Hinata could see that he was a little ashamed. It took him a second to find out why it'd embarrassed him. _**I don't want Hinata thinking I'm a pig! I want to spend some of my money on other things too!**_ He told her that he had a big lunch and quickly rushed out.

"Geez, that woman is so annoying!" Naruto walked near Hinata. She was still wearing his coat. Naruto went off on a rant on how it was his own business about how much he ate. Hinata was desperately thinking of a way to nonchalantly hold his hand again. She liked it when he led her around the village. She was about to reach for it but pulled back at the last second. Without realizing it Naruto had walked to a nearby stall and was talking with someone behind it. She felt like she was being troublesome. Like she was being a burden to Naruto and he was getting bored with his date. _Maybe I should just go home._ Naruto came jogging back with something in his hand.

"Dessert!" he beamed. He handed her some shaved ice with cherry flavor. There was a small spoon too. Her face flushed a shade of pink as she received the treat and thanked him. Hinata then noticed that there was only one. She asked him why he didn't get one as well. "I don't usually eat sweets and stuff." _**The truth is I don't have enough to buy two. I need to do some work to restock my frog. **_

Hinata used the small spoon to eat the ice as they walked. Naruto looked over multiple times at her dessert. _**It looks really good. **_He was a little disappointed in himself._** I'm such a glutton. All I ever think about is food.**_ Hinata noticed twice that he was looking at it and thought to share it with him; after all he did eat after her before without a problem and he bought it with his own money. She extended her cherry ice to him. She'd already finished half. _He can eat the rest._

"You can have the rest, Naruto-kun. You paid for it after all." He took it in his hand and looked down at it. _**She really is nice to everyone.**_ He thanked her and ate a few spoonfuls, then gave it back. For a while she just stared at it. Naruto may not have any qualms about eating after others but it still bothered Hinata a little. _It'll be like an indirect kiss._

"Hey, Hinata, if you don't eat it it'll melt." She didn't seem to hear him. He could see her staring at the ice. _**What, is she afraid to eat after me? Come on, what are we, five?**_ He scooped some ice with the spoon and put it in her open mouth. Hinata didn't know how to react but she swallowed the ice and looked at Naruto with her face red. "See Hinata? It's no big deal." He scooped some and ate a spoonful, then dug out some more ice and put it near her mouth.

"You can do it yourself, or do I have to feed you?" he teased her. He was only joking but she took what he said seriously and thought it to be really embarrassing. Hinata took the spoon from him and ate the rest of the ice quickly, all the while with a red face_. I can't believe he did that! But he is right, it's not like it should be a big deal. WRONG! It should be. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend so we shouldn't be eating each others meals!!_

Naruto could see in her face that he may have freaked her out. _**Maybe I shouldn't have joked like that to her. Then again she did eat it, so maybe she wasn't too offended by it.**_ _**It's kind of cute the way she's always shy and blushes a lot.**_ He saw her finish the ice and sigh.

"Hinata, tell me about yourself more. You never seem to talk about you, just everyone else." Naruto had his hands behind his head. Holding his hand was out of the question now. They kept walking in the direction of Hinata's home.

"I don't really know what to say about myself," she confessed. No one had really asked her before. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't know what to say if they did.

"How about your hobbies? Or what you've been up to with your training?" He was trying to get her to open up and be a little more social. Her head came up a bit when he mentioned training. _**Ah, a topic she can talk about?**_

"I have been learning a lot from Nii-san. I hope that I'll get stronger so that my father will praise me. Neji-nii-san says I have a long ways to go. He's much stronger than I am." She looked down at the dirt on the path they were walking. Hinata was smiling but her eyes were sad. _**She tries really hard…to be noticed. Not just by me but by her family too. I can't really imagine that kind of pressure from your family.**_ Hinata seemed to find something else to say. "I managed to almost land a hit on him the other day. It gave him a scratch but I don't think he noticed. I'm going to have to work a lot harder so that Father can be proud of me and Nii-san will start being friendlier."

Naruto felt a little empathy for her situation. When he looked down at her it seemed her face was losing the smile that she had back at the ramen shop when she looked into her drink. _**I want her to smile more**_. He figured he'd have to comfort her or say something funny to bring up her spirits. He brought his hands back down from behind his head and thought about holding her hand. He didn't reach for it though.

"Hinata, you're really interesting." Hinata turned to pay attention. _I'm interesting?_

"You're the kind of person who would save an abandoned cat. You like helping people." _**That was shown when she helped me.**_ He smiled a little when he remembered her being so caring about his injury. "You're also the type that cares a lot about what others think of you. You work extra hard I think that's cool but strange too."

Hinata lowered her head. She felt a little gloomy that was calling her strange. "Why is it weird?"

"Well," he scratched his head, "it's just that you're trying to make everyone happy without getting anything in return. You're trying so hard but they won't even acknowledge that you're even trying. You kind of remind me of me…" Naruto had a sad faraway look in his eyes even though he was grinning. It made her think of all the times she tried to impress Neji with her techniques and all the jutsus she would try to perfect for her father. They never told her she was good or getting better.

Hinata recalled Naruto always working hard so that everyone would accept him, so that they'd like him. But nothing ever seemed good enough. _Just like me._ A lot of parents when they were younger said that we shouldn't talk to Naruto but they never said why. Hinata looked at his face and wanted to reassure him. _He's been alone too._ She gathered her courage and reached out for his hand. When he felt her grasp his hand he looked to her. She was looking down as usual but she looked up and smiled out into the distance. _**It's the same smile she had at dinner**_. _**No, not really. It's happier than that.**_

"We're two of a kind, Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her and for once he didn't feel like he was completely by himself. He didn't even scold her for saying –kun again. _**You know she really is sweet. I like her more than I thought.**_ He squeezed her hand a little and she returned it. _He squeezed my hand! I squeezed back!_ They walked in silence as she leaned moved a little closer to him. He wanted to embrace her right when she leaned on him but he decided against it because it might freak her out_**. I don't want to scare her with my 'loud personality'.**_ It wasn't long before they were at the entrance to her home and both realized to their dismay that their date was over.

_**What? It's over?**_

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun. I had a wonderful time." Hinata handed him his jacket and bowed her head. Naruto was beginning to wonder if her head was stuck in a permanent bow. _I got my date with Naruto-kun so now he's paid me back. He has no reason to come and see me anymore._

"I had a lot of fun too Hinata." As much as he was smiling, Naruto was getting downtrodden the more the finality of the date hit him. _**I wish the date could've been longer. I would've gotten talk to her more. Find out more about her.**_

"I'm really glad. I'm glad that I got to spend time with you. Goodnight."

Naruto watched as she turned around and was about to go in. _**But I don't want her to go yet…**_ Without realizing it he'd grabbed the sleeve of her jacket.

"Uh, wait!" He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He hadn't planned anything past grabbing her sleeve. Hinata turned around but didn't raise her face. _**Why'd I grab her jacket? Is it because…?**_

"W-What?" she stammered.

"Uh, well, it's…" he searched for the words he wanted to use and was slowly coming up with something. "I have…something else I want to give you." His face was becoming redder as time went by. _**I think I really like her. She's so accepting and nice about everything. Shy but that's alright. It suits her.**_

"What is it?"

"Well, you…have to…uh…close your eyes…" Naruto's face reddened even further. Not suspecting him of anything, because her face was low and she couldn't see his own, she did so. _Am I getting another flower?_ Hinata felt him lift her head up from her lowered stance but she kept her eyes closed. _What's he d-?_

With that he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes shot open in surprise, only to close as she fell into his kiss. Their kiss was an inexperienced one but a kiss none the less. An innocent kiss. He pulled away apologizing. Naruto felt like an idiot.

"I-I-I'm sorry about that it's just…you were so…cute and I…" he couldn't see her face because she'd lowered it again but he could see that Hinata had brought a hand to her mouth. _**I screwed up! Fuzzy-brows told me to be careful because she wasn't so emotionally strong. I've probably scarred her for life.**_ "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again…I really am sorry!" _**I hope she doesn't sick Neji on me. Or Kiba. Or Shino. Or the whole village for that matter. **_

Naruto was about to walk away in shame and humiliation but she grabbed the bottom hem of his coat. He looked back to see her standing there. _**She have something to say?**_ _**She gonna chew me out? Nah, Hinata wouldn't do something like that**_. She mumbled something. Hinata held tight to his jacket. She wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I can't hear you Hinata. You need to-"

"Would you…" Hinata paused, "go…on a d-d-date with m-me once more, N-Naruto-kun…that way I could get another…g-gift at the end?"

She let go of his jacket and fell to her knees, still hiding her face. _**She really is cute. So does this mean I didn't screw up? That she likes me after all? It's not some crush or obsession?**_ He turned around to face her and stood for a moment_**. I really do want to go on another date with her. I wouldn't mind going on a few more if it meant I could get to know her better.**_

"Sure, we can go on another date. But you still have to do something for me."

"I have to look at you when I'm talking." Hinata brought her face up as she wiped her watery eyes and looked into his blue ones. _I can't stand. My legs are too weak._ He nodded.

"You remember the second part? I'm going to add something to it though." Naruto got down on the ground and level with her face and she had to fight her instinct to bow her head. "I want you to call me Naruto and…uh…kiss me." Hinata's eyes widened in alarm and she thought to herself that she couldn't possibly kiss him. _**Did I ask too much? **_Hinata strained to make a sentence but nothing came out. _I couldn't, not with him staring into my eyes like this. _

"I w-will, but…you have to…close your eyes." Hinata managed to sound confident as she copied him from earlier. He smiled and shut them. She thought it wouldn't be so hard this way but it didn't really make it any easier. _It's not easier this way!_ She hovered near his face but couldn't bring herself to touch her lips with his. She reached a hand out and traced a whisker on his face. Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

"N-N-N-" she was having trouble speaking. _Just say Naruto-kun without the –kun. How hard could it be?_ He noticed she was trembling. _**She doesn't have to kiss me, if she can just say my name without –kun attached then I'll be happy**_. He brought up a hand and put it on the one she had on his face. Her shaking ceased immediately. _I can do it! I will!_

"Naruto."

Hinata then pressed her lips to his. Naruto was a little surprised; he didn't think she'd have the courage but was glad that she did. This time felt different from his poor attempt of a kiss they shared moments ago. She put her arms around his neck to pull herself closer into the kiss. Her stomach never stopped doing somersaults. Naruto put his hands behind her back to hold her; he could feel her long hair and the warmth of her body. They broke away from the kiss but both kept their hands where they were.

"I d-didn't think I c-could, but I-"

"You see? That wasn't so bad right?" _No, the kiss was anything but bad_. Hinata still felt a little awkward about it. She pulled the classic head bow again to avoid his eyes. _**Oh, no you don't. **_He brought one of his hands from her backside to bring her gaze back up.

"I knew you could say my name, Hinata!" He beamed one of his silly smiles and let go of her chin. "I tell you what, how about we go on another date the day after tomorrow? This time we'll do what you want. We could go fishing or something. Whatever you think is fun."

She nodded with a smile as he stood and helped her up. He embraced her like he had been wanting to earlier. At first she didn't know what to do but she raised her hands and hugged his middle. She sank into his chest and sighed.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata was confused. "For what?"

Naruto backed up and looked at Hinata's face. "I'm not sure. I just feel like I should be thanking you." He scratched his neck with an awkward smile. She smiled back with her hands together in front of her; the blush from their kiss was still dancing on her face.

He said he'd see her soon and waved as he left. "Goodnight Hinata. Sweet dreams." She waved back with a small smile.

"You too, Naruto."

**FREYA: SOOOOOO! I bet you liked that, well at least my loyal readers will, I hope. I think kissing is the cutest thing! It's always going to be awkward your first time but it's still so very cute. Things may get saucier in the next chapter so look forward to it. If you don't want them to get saucier (Who wouldn't?) then I suggest you end your reading at this chapter. Reviews appreciated but not necessary. IF you want a little HinataXNaruto situation in here then write it in a review or on the message boards. (Just so you know, the forum has the deadline for the next chapter usually. Well, Toodles. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

**P.S. That little bit of HinataXKiba drama (not love) might be coming up soon(like, next chapter soon). Look forward to it. FREYA HAS SPOKEN! (again)**

**P.S.S Remember I won't be back to update for FIVE DAYS. Try not to expect anything before that. FREYA HAS SPOKEN! (…again…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FREYA: Heyo, Freya here. If you're still with us then that means you are a loyal fan. Give yourself a pat on the back! You've joined the fan ranks! Be happy and eat a bowl of ramen, you deserve it. BTW, I do not own the Naruto characters; Neji would wear less if I did. Don't hesitate to make any comments on the forum about how much you hate/like/love/fantasize about the fic. If I made a character flaw or something, I wanna know. And with that, please enjoy. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

**PS. Just so you know, this chapter doesn't have anything lovey-dovey in it but…the drama between teammates will be addressed! That is all.**

**(ATTENTION!! BOLD/ITALIC PRINT WILL BE KIBA'S THOUGHTS FOR THIS CHAPTER!)**

Chapter 6: Mission time

"Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama. Please wake up."

Hinata turned in her bed for a moment. She was a little tangled in the sheets. She finally sat up with a start. One of the servants was at the entrance to her room. _I wonder what time it is. It's late afternoon already, that much I can tell._ Hinata finally looked at the woman. "What is it?"

"You have a summons from the Hokage. She wishes to speak with you directly in half an hour, miss. She also requests that you find the rest of your team and bring them with you."

"Understood." Hinata stood up and began changing immediately. When she looked in the mirror she saw the flower she was given the night before on the windowsill. She smiled at her gift as she pulled on her jacket. _I don't think I could be in a better mood. I'll bet it's a mission. I'm so excited I don't care what it is! C-Rank! B-Rank! Anything is fine._

She left quickly but passed Neji on her way down the hall.

"What are you so happy about?" Neji looked angry. But then again he never really looked happy unless he was winning a fight. He waited only a second for a response and when he didn't get one he simply kept walking. He mumbled whatever and left.

Hinata found Kiba and Akamaru nearby and with their noses they found Shino without difficulty. With everyone together they made their way to the Hokage's tower. Both her teammates noticed her cheerful demeanor but neither said anything. But it wasn't long before Kiba's curiosity broke the silence. "So…how was your date?" He didn't need to ask. It was plastered all over her face.

"It was…" Hinata searched for a single word to describe the events of the day before, "…fun."

Kiba didn't talk for the rest of the way. Shino was ever silent. Hinata was bursting with energy. She couldn't wait for her mission. The sooner it was done the sooner she could get back for her second date with Naruto. _I can't wait! I wonder if I should wear a something nicer…_ The joy on her face made Kiba a little irritated but he couldn't understand why. _**It's a good thing that she's happy. Isn't it?**_

Soon they were in the building and in front of their Hokage. Shizune was in sight along with Sakura. There was someone else they didn't recognize as well. From what the team could see it was probably an escort mission. It wouldn't rank very high.

"Alright! Your mission, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, is to escort this person, Yasahi Tohru, to his village. He's a merchant in a village not to far from here, and he only comes once a year to sell his wares in Konoha. He has been attacked by bandits before so you must stay alert. Kurenai is on another mission at the moment so you will just be a three man cell. Understood?" Tsunade was in one of her serious moods today. Hinata was grateful for such an easy mission. It wasn't far and by what she could tell it wasn't too difficult. She'd definitely be back in time. _That's wonderful. Everything seems to be going my way!_

"Alright! Let's go!" Hinata blurted out. Everyone stared at her for a moment. All were thinking, 'what a very unlike-Hinata thing to do…' The only ones who knew why were her team. She quickly bowed and apologized. 'That's more like Hinata.'

They left the village immediately. They kept in a triangular position with Kiba in front, Hinata on the right and Shino on the left. The dealer was in the center. Their traveling was mainly uneventful until about half-way.

"Kiba-kun. Three at the right." Hinata quietly whispered.

"I know, I can smell them. There are two others on Shino's side." Kiba nodded. He didn't want to give away that they knew of the thieves' presence. "Formation B." All three nodded and continued walking. Suddenly Hinata broke away from the triangle into the forest. Kiba did so as well but went to the left. Shino stayed in front of the merchant with his bugs ready.

"You should duck down." The merchant frantically nodded his head and got down. Shino was only there if any of them got around Hinata and Kiba. It was unlikely but still a possibility.

In the time that the merchant ducked Hinata had already dispatched one bandit with a quick thrust of her palm to his chest. He hadn't been expecting it; he went flying into a tree trunk and his arm hit it with a sickening crack. It was more than likely broken. She turned to the other two to find that there was only one. _Where is the other-?_ She was grabbed by her neck and a blade was to her neckline. He pressed it close to a throbbing vein. He was more skilled than she had anticipated. Kiba had come to help Hinata but was stopped for a second. _**Hinata!**_ Akamaru growled at the bandits.

"If you value this kunoichi's life, then you'll hand over the merchant." Kiba was clearly angry. He was about to reach for a kunai when the other conscious thief yelled.

"You better not. Or her blood will be spilt right here and now, and it'll be on your hands." Kiba stopped reaching for it. _**Dammit!**_ He didn't want to get Hinata killed but he didn't want them to get away with this. They asked again for the merchant.

"Shino," Kiba growled. Shino came with the merchant who was looking a little worse for wear but still calm. _I can't let them do this! I have to do something! It's all because he caught me! _ Hinata tried moving a bit but stopped as soon as she felt part of the blade cut her neck.

"Ah-ah-ah! Little kunoichi, I wouldn't struggle if I were you. You there, make Tohru walk to us and we'll let go of your little kunoichi girlfriend!" The one with the sword to her laughed.

"You'll let her go after he gets half of the way. If you don't…" The bandit laughed at Kiba again and nodded. He agreed to let her go. The merchant refused to move but Kiba persuaded him with a kunai touching his back. _No Kiba-kun! Don't do this!! It's wrong!_ He must have seen the worry on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata. It'll be fine." Kiba spoke with a certainty in his voice. Hinata realized something was weird. _Why won't the dealer say anything? Why isn't he protesting? Something's going on…Did Kiba whisper to Tohru-san? Is there another plan? _Something in Kiba's eyes told her that she shouldn't be concerned but she was still bothered.

After the merchant made it half-way the thief loosened his grip a little. It was enough for Hinata to break free. She ran to the merchant intent on grabbing him and running.

"No Hinata! Back away from him!" Kiba yelled. Without knowing what was going on Hinata jumped back from the merchant as he attacked with chakra bugs. _Huh? Shino's bugs?_ He sent a wave of chakra bugs that pounded down hard on the two thieves. They didn't stand a chance. Neither thief got up.

"So it was Shino using 'Henge'?" Hinata questioned. What was believed to be the merchant turned into Shino. What was believed to be Shino dissolved into being his chakra bugs. _Bug clone_. _That makes sense. There was no way they'd abandon their mission so easily. But then where is…?_ The real trader stepped out from some trees to confirm her guess.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Kiba walked toward her. _**I hope she's alright. She wasn't really informed of our plan.**_

"I see. That was clever." Hinata fixed her coat. There was blood on it from her neck wound. _I guess I got cut deeper then I thought._ "Kiba-kun. Has it stopped bleeding?" She pointed at her neck and tilted her head.

Kiba got closer to examine it. It was still bleeding. Not much though. Kiba soon noticed that he was staring at her neck and consequentially down her jacket. He quickly turned around. "Yeah, it's uh, still bleeding a little." He didn't want to look back. _**What's wrong with me?**_ She put a type of cauterizing salve to stop the bleeding. _I'll have to wash my jacket later._

"Let's go," spoke Shino. They got back into their formation and noticed that the sun was getting low. If they hurried they could get to Tohru's village in another 2 hours.

They made their way to his village. They finally arrived a little after sunset. He offered to let them stay at his home for the night but they declined and started heading back. It wasn't until they were an hour into their journey back that it was too dark to continue. There was a new moon which meant no light by night to travel by. Sure the Byakugan probably would've been enough to get them home or Kiba's nose could've led the way but no one was in any rush and everyone was a little tired so they decided to stop for the night.

Hinata found a small river a few dozen yards away from their camp with her Byakugan. She told them that she'd be back after she soaked her jacket in the water. Shino nodded and Kiba was silent. It wasn't long before they could no longer hear her footsteps. That was Kiba's cue that he could start talking without Hinata hearing.

"Shino, do you think Hinata and Naruto are getting close? I mean they've only been on one date." Kiba may as well have been talking to himself. Shino was listening but it wasn't likely he was going to say anything in anyone's defense. He didn't care what happened either way. He sat there, his eyes ever hidden behind his dark glasses. Akamaru yawned and rolled over.

Kiba decided to continue. "It sounds mean but I don't really want them closer. I'd like it better if she didn't date anyone. It was just a pity date right? I mean, he never had feelings for her right? He likes Sakura so Hinata wouldn't even be his type. Why would he have reason to like Hinata?" After a bit of silence Shino startled Kiba by speaking.

"Sakura is a kind person."

"Huh?" Kiba didn't get his meaning.

"Even if she is shy, Hinata is a kind person as well."

"Oh." Kiba was getting some of what Shino said. If Naruto could like someone like Sakura it wasn't unlikely that he could have feelings for Hinata as well. Kiba felt a little disappointed. He was hoping that Hinata's date with Naruto would be the end of it. A feeling in his stomach told him that it wouldn't be. _**Why do I care anyway? It's not any of my business if she dates anyone.**_

"But…" started Shino. Kiba looked up out of his stupor. _**But what?**_ "The only one who would know about Hinata's feelings is Hinata."

"That's true, I guess. So, if I wanted to know anything, I should talk to Hinata?" Kiba questioned but Shino was already lying down to go to sleep. Kiba sat and pondered a little longer. _**I just want to know what happened on her date. I want to know how she feels about Naruto. That's not asking too much is it? **_He stood up, leaving Akamaru to sleep near the fire, and walked, following the scent of her blood, to the river Hinata was washing her coat in. He could hear her humming long before he reached her. It was a content hum and it pitched high and low. Kiba was a few feet away but only stood there because he didn't know what to say or rather how to phrase his question without sounding like he was prying.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. She had noticed he was standing there. _Was something wrong? _

"N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong Hinata." He assured her. Kiba took a seat on the grass next to her and used his hands to lean back and look at the sky. Hinata went back to work trying to get the blood stain out of her jacket. It wasn't coming along well. Maybe she'd waited too long.

Kiba looked over and saw that Hinata was determined to wash out the blood. He could still see the cut on her neck. _**If I'd been quicker then she wouldn't have gotten cut in the first place and she wouldn't have to wash blood out of her coat.**_ He felt bad about it but his mind went to the reason he'd come to talk to her. Naruto.

"So, Hinata? You didn't tell us why you were going on a date with Naruto in the first place. Did he ask you?" Kiba waited for a response. _**That was real subtle!**_ He kicked himself for his lack of thought. She didn't seem to notice though. Hinata stopped trying to get out the stain for a moment.

"It wasn't because he asked me. I gave Naruto some medicine to put on his face. He wanted to thank me. He wanted to know if he could do anything to pay me back." Hinata tried scrubbing at the spot again. "I asked if I could watch Naruto train and it turned into a date."

Kiba looked into the river but it was too dark to see anything there. _**So **__**she**__** asked him. That could still mean that Naruto doesn't like Hinata that way and only wanted to pay her back.**_ Kiba didn't understand why but it made him a little happier to hear that. He felt a little more at ease. "You said you had fun on your date. What did you do?"

Hinata was reluctant to speak. "I, we, uh, I-I-"

"You don't have to say Hinata, I was just being curious." He looked away from her. _**Why doesn't she want to say? What about her date can't she tell me, her own teammate?**_

"No, it-it's alright. I watched Naruto train. I got to spar with him too." Hinata remembered the trick Naruto had played on her but she got over it. _That's nothing I need to mention._ "We had lunch that I made. We..." Hinata didn't want to talk about her confession to Naruto. She didn't want to say how she'd cried like a child. "We talked for a while, but I guess we were both tired. We fell asleep."

Kiba was a little annoyed. Naruto got to eat a lunch made by Hinata. Something about that irked him. And afterwards; _**they both fell asleep on their date? Who falls asleep on a date?**_ It was then that Kiba remembered that he'd never been on a date so he had no right to criticize. Hinata was talking again.

"We got up in time for dinner. Naruto treated me to ramen at his favorite shop and he bought me some cherry ice too." Hinata had shared that cherry ice with Naruto. "Naruto took me home after that."

"What, that's it?" Kiba asked. He was glad nothing really eventful happened on their date. He saw Hinata reach up to her lips and then quickly take her hand away. Something in that action triggered a small sense of panic in Kiba's conscience. _**What was that about? Now that I think about it, Hinata hasn't said Naruto-**__**kun**__** this entire time. Why'd she stop doing that?**_ "Hinata, that's it, right?" A horrible feeling in Kiba's gut was emerging. His stomach twisted with the feeling he had earlier about the date not being the end of it. That Naruto and Hinata were becoming much more than friends. _**No! I don't want them being more than friends! **_

"I…I was…kissed by Naruto," Hinata confessed; even though she had kissed him as well. Kiba couldn't believe it. He refused to. He didn't want anything that Hinata said to be true. If Naruto had really kissed Hinata that would mean he liked her to some degree. It was already clear that she liked him. It could only go in one direction from there.

"I can't accept that." Kiba's bangs hid his face. Hinata wasn't sure she heard right. _What's wrong with him?_ "I can't."

"What are you talking about Kiba-kun?"

"If you start caring for each other then you'll stop caring about us. About me. I can't accept that." Kiba was growling. _**Why am I so angry? Is it because…?**_

"What? But I'll always care about Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. You're my friends." Hinata couldn't understand why Kiba was acting this way. _Is he mad? What has he to be angry about?_ Kiba was shaking, almost violently. Hinata reached out to Kiba's shoulder to calm him down. "Why are you saying these-"

"Because I like you!!"

He pushed Hinata down and she was forced to let go of her coat. It went floating down the stream. She would probably get it back if she went downstream to get it. But right now that wasn't the issue. Kiba had her pinned to the ground as he looked over her, his hands on both her shoulders. Hinata was startled by Kiba's action but she was in an unsure state. She hadn't really grasped what Kiba was doing.

"I really like you Hinata! I didn't realize it at first but…you…and Naruto…he doesn't deserve you!" _**I don't want her around Naruto! He's not right for her! **_Hiseyes closed as his grip on her shoulders tightened and his long nails dug into her skin. It was starting to hurt her. Hinata now realized that she was in a vulnerable position. She tried to struggle free but his grip was too strong. _I'm scared_.

"Kiba-kun, get…off, please!" She moved about to loosen his hold. It wasn't helping. Her struggling only succeeded in digging Kiba's nails in further. One shoulder had begun to bleed.

"No! I don't want Naruto having you!" he shouted. "I care more about you then he does!"

"Naruto would NEVER do what you're doing!" Hinata screamed. Suddenly Kiba's grip loosened as he realized what he'd been doing. Hinata opened her eyes to see Kiba's ashamed face. She had never seen so much pain in his eyes then right then. He slowly stood and turned around. Kiba stared at his hand, the hand he'd hurt her shoulder with. _**I'm an idiot.**_ He clenched his hand hard enough to draw blood.

"No, I guess Naruto wouldn't."

If Kiba wanted to cry more ever in his life he wanted to right then. _**I lost to him the second pushed her down. No, even before that. Because I didn't want Naruto to take her away from me.**_ _**The problem is she was never mine to begin with. **_

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to, I just…lost control." Hinata stood and looked at Kiba's back. _He may not be crying on the outside but he is crying. I can feel it. He really is upset that he hurt me. Kiba-kun is my friend. I could never hate him._

"Turn around Kiba-kun." Hinata sounded demanding_**. Of course she's angry. After what I did who wouldn't be? God I'm a loser. **_ He turned around expecting an upset or angry face but found a calm smiling one like he always had. "I like seeing peoples faces when they talk to me."

Kiba was puzzled by why she looked happy. He didn't understand. _**Isn't she mad that I hurt her? About the things I said?**_

"Kiba-kun, I couldn't be mad at my friends." She came forward and gave him a hug around his middle. He was surprised at first but accepted that she was willing to forgive him. _**Is this your doing, Naruto? Are you the reason Hinata seems…stronger?**_ She broke away from her hug. Hinata grabbed his hand that was bleeding and poured a liquid on it. It stung like hell but Kiba didn't say anything; he only winced when it bubbled. She wrapped it tight right after.

"You can care for me Kiba-kun but my heart right now belongs to Naruto. I forgive you for pushing me. So please, let's not talk about what happened anymore. Okay?" He nodded and they both headed back to the campsite. _**I think, I like Hinata, but it's different from how she likes Naruto. I feel like I want to keep her safe from anything that could possibly hurt her.**_

Kiba looked to Hinata and saw that she still maintained the smile from earlier. He figured that if she was happy then Naruto must be the one doing it. He had no right to interfere. But if Naruto upset her he wouldn't be angry with him. _**I'll just comfort her until she feels better, then maybe she'll accept my feelings someday. Though to be honest I hope Naruto is good to her. I don't want her getting hurt at all, even if it means I could get her.**_

She'd forgotten about her jacket which was probably long since gone down the river. _Oh well, I can probably get a new one._ She lay down without a second thought about Kiba's actions. Hinata went straight to sleep but Kiba stayed up longer to maintain the campfire. Since her jacket had gone down the river he put his on her while she slept. He sat back down and let out a deep sigh as he gazed at the low burning flames.

"She rejected you?" Shino asked though it was more of a statement, he had his back to the fire and his face hidden from Kiba's eyes. If Kiba hadn't known better he'd have thought Shino was sleeping. Kiba looked to him but got no other dialogue from the quiet bug master. He smiled as he looked into the fire.

"Yeah, but that's ok. I think I like her even more now," he responded quietly as he looked at his hand that she'd bandaged for him_**. She forgave me**_. It was quiet for a while and then fire was about to die.

"Hinata is a kind person."

"Yeah," Kiba smiled, "she really is."

**FREYA: Freya here and so what did you think? I sort of like how Hinata can still be friends with Kiba. I don't want to tear apart the whole team but I thought Kiba deserved a chance to tell her. And Kiba learned his lesson. Everybody wins. Anyway. Hinata will be going back to the village soon so be prepared for the second date too! Or maybe I'll do a chapter about what Naruto did while she was gone. Hmm….only time will tell. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

**PS. If anyone wanted to know, I had a lot of fun at the convention in Georgia. I dressed as Tsunade one day and Shizune the next. I rule.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FREYA: Heyo everyone. I've decided to do a chapter about what Naruto was up to while Hinata was gone. It may not be very exciting but it'll be interesting. I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did I'd drop Kankuro into a hole and burry him alive. Please enjoy the fanfic. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

Chapter 7: Missing her?

Naruto woke up about an hour before noon. He made himself some instant ramen for his breakfast/lunch. He looked out the window and saw a clear blue sky. There were a few dark clouds in the distance though. As Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen he put on his coat and left his home. He started down the dirt streets with his hands in his pockets when he felt something in the left one. _**What the…?**_

"What's…?" He pulled out a small wrapped gift with a little note attached. It had 'TO: Naruto-kun' written on it. Naruto quickly realized it was from Hinata. He unwrapped it to find a container similar to the one he gave back to her. _**Medicine?**_ It was filled to the brim with the medication to put on bruises and scrapes. _**She always thinks of others first, but I wonder when she put it in my jacket?**_ He was looking it over and saw some writing on the bottom. He read it out loud.

"Naruto-kun, use this when you get hurt. I hope you don't get hurt but if you do…" the writing was getting smaller and a little squished so Naruto had to squint the read the rest. "…put it on your finger tips and rub in small circles." It wasn't signed but it didn't have to be. Naruto smiled as he sighed and put it back in his pocket. _**She's so cute**_. Naruto didn't know where he was going but he ended up wandering all around the village. He talked with Shikamaru for a bit and waved at Chouji when he saw him at the barbeque pork place. Without realizing it Naruto had wandered into Ino's flower shop.

"Welcome to-oh, it's just Naruto." Ino was disappointed that it wasn't a real customer. Ino then remembered that Naruto had gone on a date the day before and suddenly became very inquisitive. "Hey, Naruto! What happened on your date?! Did she like the flower? C'mon you gotta tell me!"

"Uh, it went fine. She loved the flower. I'm even going on another date with her tomorrow." The more Naruto spoke the wider his grin got. _**Another date with Hinata. I'm really excited but…**_His face lost the grin it had moment ago. _**I don't have any money!! My frog is totally empty! **_

"What's up?" Ino realized he'd stopped talking and was looking a bit morose. "Need another flower?"

"It's not that. I need some money. I'm a little low on cash right now. You wouldn't know anyone who needs an extra hand would you?" Naruto saw her put her hand to her chin as she looked up and thought about it. If Ino knew someone who'd be willing to pay him a little for some work then he'd have money in time. She snapped as a thought came to her. It gave Naruto hope that he'd have a job for that day.

"There is this guy; he needs someone to fix his fence. Some yahoo wrecked it the other day with his friends. I offered but he said no because he didn't want me roughing up my lovely hands. He told me that if I knew any guys that could help him fix it to tell them. I already told Lee and Gai about it an hour ago but I think they had to do some training first. Plus Gai has a mission to do. Why don't you and Lee head over there? I sure there'll be plenty of work for both of you." Ino wrote down the location and told Naruto to tell the old man that Ino sent him. She then told him where she thought Lee might be at. Naruto thanked her as he rushed out of the shop.

"Huh, I still have no idea who this mystery date girl is." She shrugged it off and went back to her flowers which were more important than Naruto's silly romance.

He rushed through the village but couldn't find Lee anywhere. He wasn't at the location Ino thought he'd be. Naruto did another swift run around but still couldn't find him anywhere. _**Maybe he's already at the old man's place**_. Naruto made up his mind and quickly made his way to the outskirts of the village to a little farm. He could see the broken fence from far off. _Wow, that's a lot to repair._ Out of the corner of his eye a familiar green suit caught his attention. It was Lee and he was already talking with the old man. Naruto ran up to the two.

"Good Morning, Naruto-san!"

"Morning, Fuzzy-brows. Hey, I was told by Ino that you needed help fixing a fence?" The old man nodded. He agreed to pay them both to fix it up. It would take a few hours but they'd be done way before sunset. They were set to work right away with a few tools and plenty of wood. Naruto used his shadow clones to carry planks of lumber over every time they needed it and Lee would paint whatever Naruto had fixed. They had worked for an hour, every once in a while chatting about nothing important, when finally Lee had to ask.

"Your date, with Hinata-san, went well?" Lee didn't stop painting. Naruto had to think of the right words to respond with so that he'd sound really savvy. Words weren't Naruto's forte so he quickly gave up.

"Yeah." Naruto continued to nail another board up. His clone brought him another plank. He quickly nailed it. Lee wasn't going to pry any further, that much Naruto could tell. If Lee was going to find out about Naruto's date it would be because Naruto talked about it on his own. Naruto was unaware that Lee had seen them that day, so a few minutes later he decided he would talk about it.

"At first I didn't think I liked her that much. I just wanted to help her express herself better. But I noticed how nice and caring she is." Naruto was beginning to feel a little sad that he hadn't talked to her today. _**Do I miss her? Am I lame or what?**_ "For some reason when I took her home I was disappointed that the date was over. I think it's because I want to get to know her more. We're alike in some ways." Naruto nailed a few more boards down.

"So, that's it?" Lee took a break from painting and helped Naruto nail down a few pieces of timber. Naruto thought about his date. He'd gotten to hold her close. Talk to her about things. He even kissed her. Naruto hit his finger with the hammer and pain shot up his hand. The blonde yelled and put the finger in his mouth. He could feel it throbbing.

"You should be more careful Naruto-san," Lee spoke. "Here you paint for a while."

Naruto painted the fence for the rest of the day and it was done a lot sooner than the old man expected. He had a few other things for them to do if they were interested. Naruto said he'd do them but Lee declined. He had to get back for more training. Before leaving he called Naruto over.

"Naruto-san. You shouldn't stay too long." Naruto didn't understand.

"What're you talking about Fuzzy-brows?"

"You should go see Hinata-san." Lee's face was serious.

"Why d'you say that?"

"You really like her." Naruto felt his breath get caught in his throat. "It's written all over your face, Naruto-san. Not to mention that you've been sighing all day. I mean you painted over your hand like eight times. You should just stop by and say hello or something. You don't have to wait for your next date to talk to her_**." How did he know about the second date? Did Ino…? Wait a minute, paint?**_ He looked down at his hand he saw that there was in fact white paint on it. He put it behind his back.

"Hey, who told you about my second date with-"

"So you are going on another date? I was just guessing. But that's all the more reason to go talk to her. See you later Naruto-san." Lee flashed his nice guy pose and ran off. Naruto was left speechless but that didn't stop his thoughts from racing. _**Is it really written on my face? Was I really sighing? No way. I'd have noticed.**_ The more he thought about it the more he felt like Lee was right. Naruto tried to shake his thoughts away as he went back to work.

Naruto went about the next hour doing miscellaneous chores. Sweeping and dusting. He felt like a maid. He used his clones to pick fruit off of trees and even washed some windows. All the while he couldn't get Hinata out of his head. He could see her smiling and holding his hand. The more he thought about her the more he wanted to follow Lee's advice and go see her. _**I really do want to go see her.**_ He finished with all the work and the old man paid him a little extra for it. Naruto thanked him and told the old man that if he needed help again to tell Ino and she'd tell him.

With that Naruto bounded off to the Hyuuga estate. He whipped through the village. Many times he would look at the white paint on his hand. _**I didn't even notice I'd painted on myself. What did Fuzzy-brows say? Eight times? **_Naruto couldn't believe he was so out of it. He arrived at the door and was about to knock. _**What would be my reason for showing up? I was in the neighborhood and…just thought I'd stop by? It might work.**_ Naruto knocked and after a minute someone answered the door, though it wasn't who he expected.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Neji glared. Naruto looked like he didn't know what to say. _**That's right, Neji lives here too. I forgot**_. All prospects of getting to see Hinata seemed impossible with Neji as the blockade. Naruto stood there a little unsure of what to say. Neji was getting impatient. "Well?"

"I, uh, I just happened to be in the, uh, neighborhood and I thought I'd…"

"Save it. I already know why you came here." Neji said with an icy tone. _**Then why'd you ask…? Wait…what?**_

"You…do?" Naruto was panicky. _**Does he know about the date with Hinata? Does he know that I kissed his cousin right at the very spot I'm standing? Does he care?**_ Naruto was getting more and more worried with every thought. "I didn't…I mean, I only…It was just a d-"

"What are you babbling about you idiot?"

"Huh?"

"You came to test your skills right? And you're just standing there blathering incoherent sentences." Naruto felt the tenseness in his body go away. He felt a little better knowing the knowledge of his date with Hinata was safe from her cousin. For some reason he didn't think it'd be a good idea for Neji to know. Naruto then noticed what Neji said. _**What? He thinks I came to fight him?**_

"Ah, no! I didn't come to fight you Neji! I really did stop by just to say hey and stuff!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him frantically. Neji saw the paint on Naruto's hand and made a face. Naruto noticed and put it behind him with a grin.

"That's unfortunate. I could use some actual competition. Hinata isn't worth fighting every morning." Naruto's face showed a little apprehension in what Neji was saying. _**I can't see why Hinata looks up to this person**_. "She's so pathetic. It sickens me to hold back fighting her. I thought maybe you'd spar with me and I'd actually see the results of my training." Naruto saw Neji turn his head and it revealed a small cut on his cheek.

"Where'd you get that cut Neji?" Naruto pointed to the already scabbed over injury. Neji didn't move his face but his eyes moved to look at Naruto. He looked down at his cheek and then away again.

"I don't remember. I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it." Naruto knew he was lying. _**Neji isn't going to admit that Hinata had landed a hit on him. That maybe she was getting better. What a jerk. **_

"I was wondering if Hinata was here. I had something to ask her about some medicine." Naruto lied. Neji looked at Naruto again with piercing silver eyes. _**The same eyes Hinata has. No, that's not true. Their eyes aren't the same.**_ His were just filled with the malcontent of someone who doesn't like those who are weaker than him. Neji's eyes made Naruto shudder on the inside though his pride wouldn't allow him to show it.

"No, she left on a mission about half an hour ago. She was in a nauseatingly happy mood for some petty escort mission. She'll be back tomorrow probably. She has a lot of catching up to do with her training."

"Why do you hate Hinata so much?" Naruto didn't like the tone in which Neji spoke about his cousin.

"I don't hate her. The servants tell me Hinata didn't do anything while I was gone on my mission. She should have been training. That's why I'm agitated. They said she went out all day yesterday and didn't come back until late last night. Makes me wonder if she's serious at all about getting stronger. It is possible she did some training but I highly doubt-"

"She did," Naruto interrupted. _**Speaking without thinking again. Say something else.**_

Neji turned to him with his arms crossed. "What?"

"She trained yesterday. I saw her." _**I'm not really lying. She did spar with me for a bit so I think that should count for something. I can't just sit here and let him talk bad about her. It's wrong.**_ "I passed by her in the woods when I went to do my training. She was working pretty hard."

Neji didn't argue, in fact he didn't say anything. His eyes said he didn't believe a word Naruto said but that didn't matter to Naruto. "Yes, well, she should try putting some of that determination into her practice here."

Naruto was starting to get angry with how Neji always seemed to be downing her. "I think she'd do better if she got some praise for her effort," Naruto spat. Sparks were flying between the two but neither made any movement. They stared each other down with resentment. Neji looked away first and shrugged.

"I don't argue with morons." He closed the door behind him before Naruto could protest. He made a face at the door and stuck out his tongue because he knew Neji would be able to see it with his Byakugan. Naruto then stomped off back to town. _**Well, that plan failed. She's not here right now, but she'll be back tomorrow in time for the date.**_ Naruto felt a little disappointed that he didn't get to talk to her and even sadder that he'd have to wait until tomorrow.

Naruto spent the next few hours till sunset wandering around the village and wondering if she might be thinking about him. Once, while walking, he thought he saw Hinata. He whirled around and called out to her but it was just a girl with long dark hair from the village. His heart sank. _**I'm so dumb. I know that she's not here, but I really thought that maybe she was…**_He kicked a rock on the street. _**I'm seeing things now. Great. Maybe I should think about something else. **_

Naruto found himself thinking about their upcoming date. _**I told her that it'd be up to her what we do but I'd like to think of something in case she doesn't know. Maybe we could have a picnic. Or maybe we could go pick flowers or something**_.

Naruto wasn't coming up with ideas as well as he thought he would. _**I'd like to get her another gardenia flower. I'd put it in her hair again. Some flavored ice would be good too. I like sharing my dessert with her.**_ Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into a street pole. BONK! He rubbed his nose which took the brunt of the blow. **Geez! Fuzzy-brows was right! I'm really out of it! Maybe I should go home or something.** Someone nearby was laughing at Naruto's mishap into the pole.

"Hahhahaha! Naruto!" Sakura laughed and immediately Naruto was severely embarrassed. "I saw the whole thing happen from start to finish!! Haha! You were walking in a daze and I saw you straying from the street into the path of the pole. I called out to you but you didn't notice!! Heh ha! I wonder what you were thinking about!" Sakura crossed the street, still laughing uncontrollably, and pat him on the back. She told him not to be too embarrassed about it. She was sure that it happens to everyone at least once. When Naruto asked if it had ever happened to her she flat out said no.

"What in the world were you thinking about?" Sakura was still giddy from laughing at his accident. She wiped the edges of her eyes that had developed tears from laughing so hard. "Oh! Wait! Let me guess! You were thinking about all the different flavors of ramen rolled into one! Am I right?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and felt something was different. Usually when he was around Sakura he'd do anything to get her attention. Anything to get her to like him better. Right now, it wasn't even on his mind. It felt strange to him. Had something changed?

"What's up Naruto? Was my guess wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto cleared his thoughts. "No, you were right." Naruto grinned. Sakura raised a brow but continued walking with him. She asked him if he was headed home. Naruto told her he was. Sakura kept looking at Naruto with concern and a smile.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura raised her brow again.

"Yeah, why?"

"I feel like something is bothering you. You sure you're alright?"

Naruto gave it some thought. _**I used to do anything to get her attention but now I feel like I don't need it. I tried to steal a kiss from her a few days ago because I liked Sakura-chan but now I don't really care to. How do you explain that?**_

"A friend of mine is having problems," Naruto finally responded after a few minutes.

"Really? What's the problem?" Sakura was curious.

"This friend used to really like someone. He used to try to get her to like him. But he went on a date with someone else who said she liked him. Now he doesn't like the first someone he liked the same way anymore. In fact, he's going on another date with the second someone again." Naruto was trying to avoid speculation by not using names but Sakura wasn't dense and it only made it more obvious the more he elaborated. From the moment he said 'a friend of his' she knew he was talking about himself. She smiled at his predicament.

"So, what's the problem?" Sakura asked, feigning ignorance, "Sounds to me like your friend likes the second girl better."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sakura stopped a few steps after. _**Is that right? Is that why I don't feel the same around Sakura-chan? I'm not attracted to her anymore?I mean, she's still my friend but…Does this mean I like Hinata more than I like Sakura-chan? It must because I'm going on another date with her instead of going after Sakura-chan.**_ Naruto grinned to himself and started walking again.

"Yeah, I guess my friend doesn't really have a problem after all."

"Well, that's good. Be sure to tell your friend not to worry so much. I'm sure that if the first girl cared at all she would wish him luck," Sakura played along. She knew the first girl was herself. It didn't bother her that Naruto wasn't attracted to her anymore. In fact, she was glad he was going for someone other than her. She wondered for a moment who the second girl was but realized that it didn't matter.

They soon reached Naruto's home and Sakura waved goodbye. Naruto headed up to his room and looked out the window. He saw Sakura run off. _**Sakura-chan gave me some good advice. I shouldn't worry so much.**_ The dark clouds he saw far off that morning were a lot closer now. _**I am worried about those though. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow.**_ He then grinned. _**Even if it did rain we'd be ok. It'd be fun to dance in the rain together. **_He tried to imagine Hinata dancing in the rain but couldn't see it happening. It was more likely that he would dance and she'd just watch.

He pulled off his jacket and changed into some pajamas. Naruto put on his silly sleeping hat too. He realized he still had paint on his hand and he quickly washed it off. _**That's embarrassing. I wonder if Sakura-chan saw it**_. Right before lying down to go to sleep he put the medicine Hinata gave him on the side table next to the picture of Team 7 from the old days when Sasuke was still with them. Naruto made a goofy face at the picture, rolled over, and went to sleep.

That night Naruto's dreams were full of ramen bowls and shadow clones. Then it slowly changed to sunsets and flavored ice. It finally changed into Hinata and Naruto running in the rain. Except with wasn't raining water but hundreds of thousands of gardenias. Naruto couldn't have had a bigger smile on his face while he slept.

**FREYA: So, whatcha think? Not that I care really. I just thought I'd give you the honor of voicing your opinion. I did this chapter to show everyone what Naruto did while Hinata was gone. In chapter 6 Hinata was confronted by Kiba. I felt that Naruto's love for Sakura needed to be addressed. Isn't Sakura so supportive? Anyway, review if you want. The next chapter will be about their second date, and it's probably going to be a VERY LONG CHAPTER. So read a book or something to stretch your eyes. That's it. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FREYA: Heyo, How's everyone doing? Not that I really give a damn. This chapter is going to be very very long! But it should prove to be all the things you want it to be. Cute. Loving. Romantic. Maybe even a little saucy. A reminder, I do not own Naruto, and you know what would happen if I did. That's right. I'd find out what's behind Shino's glasses. Well, anyway, enjoy. **

**BTW: Hinata breaks out of her shell a lot more in this one. Just some fair warning.**

**BTW 2: This may be the last chapter you get for a while. I'll be gone for over 8 weeks starting Saturday night. Be warned that this will NOT be the last chapter ever. I'll just be on break for a while. I'll continue as soon as I get settled and have a computer of my own again. IF you want to know when the next chapter will come out then you'll have to favorite it or something to get an alert on an update.**

**PS. I'm not sure if ninjas wear bras (the girls anyway). Let's assume they do for this fic. Freya has spoken.**

Chapter 8: With the rain come changes

Naruto woke up early. Dawn was breaking and not even the birds were quite up yet. He didn't wake in the early hours because he wanted to but rather he fell out of the bed. He landed on his side so he wasn't hurt but he did wake with a jolt. After untangling himself from his bed sheets he stood and looked at his calendar. With a grin he saw that today was the day of their second date.

"Yes! I thought it would never come!" He was about to change when he looked at his appearance in the mirror. _**I should clean up. I wonder if the public baths are open this early? Only one way to find out.**_ He changed into a robe and grabbed his clothes, wash bucket, and soap. He had plenty of money so it shouldn't be a problem. The last thing he grabbed was a towel and he left. He noticed the rain clouds were even closer today, almost on top of the village. Naruto's excitement couldn't be dampened by rain. Not today.

When he arrived at the bathhouse he found that it was indeed open and that it was cheaper to take his bath now then it would be later_**. Awesome!**_ He paid and quickly went about washing. The bath was pretty bare. There were a few early risers taking a soak but as far as he could tell there wasn't anyone he knew. He sat down and poured water his head after taking off what little he was wearing. With the towel wrapped around his waist he lathered up the soap in his hair.

"I'll be nice and clean for the date." Naruto grinned as he rinsed the soap out of his hair and shook his head. After he finished washing his arms, chest, and everything else, he decided to soak in the springs. By then most of the early risers were gone. He was alone as he dipped into the water. He sighed as he put a cloth on his forehead. _**I should do this more often. It's really relaxing.**_ Naruto heard someone else get in the hot water with him but he didn't bother to look. The person didn't say anything until he noticed Naruto immersed in the water.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned as is unsure of what he was seeing.

"Huh?" Naruto sat up and the cloth fell into the water. He recognized Shikamaru and waved. "Hey, Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

"You idiot, I'm bathing of course. Why else would I be here?" Shikamaru looked at him, disbelieving that Naruto could lack that much common sense. "I come here every morning because _usually_ there's no one here and it's quiet. If you're going to start coming then I'm probably going to have to find another _quiet_ bathhouse."

Naruto laughed. "I just came to clean up a bit. I usually don't get up early but today…" Naruto paused. "…I did. I just couldn't go back to sleep." Naruto stared at his reflection in the water. He thought about how Hinata would be coming back today. _**I said I would go there around noon but I'm not sure I can wait that long. I want to see her now.**_

At the same time Hinata was making her way back to the village with her team. Since they no longer had anyone to escort they each walked at their own paces. Shino was ahead of everyone by about 20 yards and he was still getting further away. Kiba hung back and walked near Hinata. He could keep up with Shino's pace if he wanted but he sought to talk to her. To assure her that nothing like what he did last night would ever happen again.

"Hinata, about last night…I'm-" but he didn't get to finish his apology.

"It's alright Kiba-kun. You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault." She felt for the bandage around her neck. She'd reopened the cut while she slept; luckily Kiba's jacket wasn't near it so no blood stained it. The dressing was still secure_. I wonder if I can hide it with my hair?_ She brought some of her hair forward over her shoulders and it did a good job concealing the wound. "It's fine really. Don't worry about it. It never happened."

"It'll never happen again Hinata. I promise." Hinata had no idea how guilty and ashamed Kiba felt about his actions. He would give anything to take back what he said too.

"What will never happen again Kiba-kun?" she feigned unawareness with a smile. He looked to her with a blank face but he finally understood. As far as Hinata was concerned nothing happened. She was willing to forgive what he did without him having to worry about if it bothered her. He finally gave up on reassuring her because she obviously didn't need it. Hinata was getting stronger in a different sense. The picked up their pace to join Shino.

They soon arrived at the village in the early morning. Most people would be eating breakfast about now. Shino said he would report to the Hokage so they could just go home. Hinata said good bye to her teammates and went home. _Naruto is probably not awake yet._ She was a little glad. _That means I have time to clean up and find something better to wear._ Hinata remembered lunch. _I can make us another bento too when I'm done._ She soon reached her home and went in.

"Hinata-sama, where is your coat?" A servant woman asked. She had forgotten that it was swept away down the river. She informed the woman that it had been damaged and that Hinata disposed of it. Hinata then announced that she would be taking a bath so that she could go out at noon.

"With Naruto-san?" questioned the woman. Hinata stopped in the hallway.

"Y-yes, with Naruto…" Hinata gulped; the situation now coming back to her. She was going on another date with Naruto. Hinata hadn't realized the importance of it. _It means I'll get to know Naruto even better! And he'll get to learn more about me too! Not that there's much to know. _

"Then I'll let Naruto-san in when he comes. Unless you would like me to do otherwise Hinata-sama." Hinata had no objections and confirmed what the woman was to do when Naruto arrives. _Though I'd like to let him in myself_. With that Hinata ran into a room to take a bath.

Naruto was leaving the bathhouse feeling totally refreshed. It was still pretty early but he felt that he really wanted to stop by Hinata's home. _**If I'm lucky she got back late last night.**_

"For some reason I can't wait to see her." Naruto was unsure of why he felt that way.

On the way to her home he came face to face with Kiba. _**Hey! Kiba's on Hinata's team so that must mean she is back!**_ Naruto waved at him as he crossed the street. Kiba, on the other hand, didn't look so glad to see him. He didn't look angry but a look of sudden guilt came over his face.

"Hey, Kiba! How'd the mission go?" Naruto couldn't be sure of it but Kiba looked a little uncomfortable talking to him. He gave half a smile and told him it went fine. _**What's wrong with him?**_ "If you're back, does that mean Hinata's back too?"

"Uh, yeah." Kiba nodded his head and avoided looking at Naruto's face. "She went home."

"Great! That means she'll be there when I stop by! Thanks Kiba!" Naruto started to run for her home.

"Naruto wait!" Naruto stumbled to a stop.

"What?"

Kiba looked unsure of what to say. He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing." Naruto then turned and kept running without looking back. Kiba watched as he disappeared from sight. "Good luck Naruto."

When Naruto arrived at the estate he knocked three times. He was out of breath but full of adrenaline. The same female from before answered the door with a small startled look in her eyes. She regained her composure as she opened the door further.

"Naruto-san. You're early. Hinata-sama was expecting you at noon."

Naruto winced a little. "Does that mean I can't come in?" He didn't really want to wait until noon to come back now that he knew she was home. "If she's sleeping I'll come back later or…"

"Hinata-sama is not currently sleeping. Please come in." She made way for him to come in. She led him to a little courtyard and told him if he wanted he could wait there. She bowed and excused herself. Naruto found himself bowing too though he couldn't figure out why. _**It must be the atmosphere**_. He wondered where she ran off to but figured she was probably going to inform Hinata of his arrival. He stood up suddenly. _**I can tell her I'm here. It'll be like a surprise!**_

Hinata was soaking in the tub when she heard a knock. At first she didn't want to answer because she was trying to relax and get rid of all the nervousness of her second date. She asked who was there but it was only the servant woman.

"Naruto-san is here Hinata-sama. I told him he is to wait in the courtyard." Hinata felt a blush come to her face before she questioned why he was there so early. She sank down in the water. _He came way before noon. It's not that I'm not glad but…I'm not ready yet!_ She jumped out of the tub to sit on a stool. _I haven't washed my hair yet!_ She quickly lathered shampoo in her hair after dumping a bucket of water on herself.

"Fetch the clothes I left on my bed and bring them here please. A towel too!" _Why hadn't I thought to bring them in here with me? Well, I wasn't expecting Naruto here before I finished making lunch let alone washing up._ Hinata heard the woman leave but not quickly. It was as if she was in no hurry. She dumped another bucket on her head to get all the soap out. She did it once more for good measure. "Alright, all that's left is to do is scrub my body clean and…"

There was a knock at the door. Her clothes and towel were here.

"Please come in," Hinata called over her back as she rubbed the soapy cloth on her arm and shoulder. She heard the door slide open. Someone stepped in. She used more water to rinse off her upper body of all the soap suds. "I'm almost done so…" Hinata turned her head, ready to receive a towel when she saw him.

Naruto looked on to see Hinata sitting on a stool but that wasn't the problem. He stumbled in as she was cleaning. As much as his conscience told him he should look away he couldn't avert his gaze. Her hair was stuck to her back but most was moved over her shoulder. He could see the contours of her shoulder blades and the curve that led down her back as she sat up straight to turn her head. His eyes met with her silver ones for a brief second. Both were so stunned they couldn't move. Naruto snapped out of whatever world he'd ventured into though his face remained a deep scarlet after looking somewhere lower than her eyes.

He quickly left the room without a word. He put his back to the door. _**I just…what did I do?!**_ He could hear someone coming and hid in a room near the bathroom. _**I feel like a peeping tom!**_ Naruto felt really dumb; that maybe he should've just stayed in the courtyard. _**I came because I wanted to see her, but not like that!**_

Hinata was beyond being simply embarrassed. She was mortified. _Naruto saw me! I'm not wearing anything either! Not even a towel!_ She nearly collapsed on the ground. _How much of me did he see?_ When she heard another knock she ran behind the tub before answering. _I want to stay hidden_. "Wh-who's there?"

"Hinata-sama I brought your clothes and towel." The woman was clearly unaware that Naruto had just walked in to see her in the nude. Hinata told her to come in and leave the clothes there. As soon as the woman left Hinata quickly dried off and began changing. _What was he doing? Walking around the mansion…why wasn't he in the courtyard?_

Naruto heard the woman leave the bathroom and go down the hall. _**I need to explain. I need to make it clear as to why I went in.**_ He went to the door but didn't open it. He knew what he'd find if he did. He decided to talk through the door.

"Hinata?" He only heard silence on the other side. He couldn't tell if she was listening or not but he hoped she was. "I didn't…see…anything…" _**Except her back. I saw her bottom too. And her**_…Naruto gulped. He tried not to remember seeing her breasts. He hadn't realized it before but Hinata had a very…healthy…body. _**Well, she always wears that big coat. How could anyone notice?**_ Naruto cleared his throat.

"I was j-just coming over to welcome you back. I d-didn't know you were…I had no way of knowing that y-you'd be…" _**Great. I really messed up this time! This is way worse than just me being dumb. I might as well have publicly humiliated her!**_

Hinata listened through the door. She had already changed but she didn't want to open the door. Her heated face wasn't going to cool anytime soon. _Naruto says he didn't see anything. Maybe there was too much steam._ Hinata felt a little relieved.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have just walk-"

"It's my fault Naruto. I told you to come in. I thought you were someone else." Hinata was trying to gather courage to open the door. _Yeah, it's my fault for not being more…aware. I can't blame Naruto for this._ She could feel that he was right behind it and he could hear her put her hand on the door. _**I'm not sure I can look at her in the face. I saw…well, something that I wasn't supposed to see. That's for sure.**_

When she opened the door she was fully dressed. She had on what looked like a yellow sun dress but it was too short. She was wearing matching pants that ended at the knee. Her hair was still wet but it had been combed. The dress-like shirt had short sleeves and a v-neck that didn't dip very low.

Naruto tried to change the subject from his intrusion while she was unclothed. "That looks great Hinata. Yellow looks nice on you." _**Did the subject change work?**_

Hinata blushed as she uttered thanks. _**I think it did work**_. She brought her hands in front of her and clasped them together. There was an awkward silence until someone came down the hall. It was Naruto's worst nightmare. _**Oh, shi-!**_

"What on earth are you wearing Hinata?" Neji looked at her clothing in distaste. "You can't be thinking you'll train in that?" It was then that Neji finally noticed Naruto. He looked at them both trying to determine what had been happening before he arrived. Neji took in the fact that his cousin was blushing profusely and that they were right outside the washroom. His face told Naruto that he was rapidly figuring it out.

"I see."

"It's not what you think!" _**Though it probably is.**_

"I assume that you will be skipping out on training again today." _**Yup. Neji has definitely figured it out.**_ He let out an aggravated sigh as he continued. "You'll never get stronger like this but it's not like I can stop you. Just remember this Hinata. It's your choice. It doesn't affect me in any way if you stop training. I simply do not care." And with that Neji passed them by knocking into Naruto's shoulder as he went, daring him to say something.

"Soooo…is this good or bad Hinata?" Naruto questioned as he watched Neji get further and further away. Hinata shook her head.

"I d-don't know. I-I think it's good. I think it means we can s-still go on our d-date…" Hinata was still shook up from the confrontation. She didn't want to tell Neji about what she was doing while she skipped on training. She dreaded telling him about it. But now that he knew, Hinata was a little at ease.

"So you still want to go on a date with me?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata thought the answer was painfully obvious. "Y-Yes. I still do."

Naruto let out an exhausted sigh. "Phew! I thought you'd be mad at me and you wouldn't want to anymore." _**That's a relief!**_ Naruto leaned his back against the wall. "I'm glad you still want to." He beamed a wide smile at her and she promptly bowed her head down.

Hinata told him to follow her to the kitchen so she could make them lunch. If he wanted he could watch her or combat with Neji. Naruto declined the offer to fight with her stern cousin and opted to watch her cook instead. At first Hinata wasn't worried about it but as she began making the food the feeling of being watched was slowly eating away at her. _I wonder if Naruto ever had this feeling when I watched him train. Did it bother him? _

"This is really amazing Hinata." Naruto watched in awe as she formed rice balls with her smooth hands. Naruto didn't really cook so watching a meal being made was a new experience. When Hinata saw his intense gaze on her hands she couldn't help but think that Naruto looked like a child. A child who had just seen his first Jutsu. He looked really happy.

"W-would you like to try, N-Naruto?" she asked. He looked up from his stare.

"Really? I can try?" It was plainly obvious that Naruto had never made a rice ball before. "But, all I know how to make is ramen. I'll just mess it up."

"I c-can show you how…" Hinata brought his hands together and scooped some rice on it. "Now do what I do. I'm sure you can make one."

Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata's hand as she shaped and packed the rice into a circle. She said that making circle ones might be easier for Naruto. He didn't object but tried his best to make one similar to hers. After he was told to show her what he'd accomplished she commented on it.

"That looks good Naruto-ku-" she stopped herself from saying –kun but Naruto caught it. He furrowed his eyebrows at the fact that she'd regressed for a second into calling him –kun. He let it slide though since she didn't actually finish.

"You're just saying that it looks good. It doesn't look as great as yours." Hinata was going to contradict him but thought better of it. _It is true. Mine looks a lot better. Naruto's is a little lop-sided and it's packed in too hard._ She didn't mean to but when she looked at his she let out a giggle.

"Ah! I knew you thought it looked funny!" he whined which made her giggle more. Naruto saw her actually laughing and wished that they could make lunch all day. If he kept making funny looking food she'd laugh the whole time.

"You just need more practice. You can try to make some more while I make the rest of our lunch." She moved over and continued making miso soup and packing in crackers and other snacks. While she went about the kitchen Naruto tried making a few more rice balls. Each one he made looked better than the last. _**I think I'm getting the hang of this. I might have to start buying rice and making these.**_ He made two more circle ones and then attempted to make a triangle one without knowing exactly how. It resulted in the rice ball falling apart in his hands.

"Aww! I thought I could do it! I messed it up!" Naruto was visibly disappointed. Hinata came over and scooped the broken rice ball out of his hand. She told him it wasn't ruined yet. Hinata packed it together and made the triangle rice ball that he had blatantly failed at seconds before. Naruto was impressed.

"You're really good at cooking Hinata. You seem to smile more when you make food." It was true. Something about making a good lunch made Hinata feel accomplished. Because every time she made one she always made it right. Naruto only thought Hinata was capable of a small smile but when he complimented her it widened into a grin. _**Hey, that's more like it. **_

In the time it took for them to put a lunch together it was almost noon. Naruto didn't even notice how quickly time went by. _**Time flies when you're…making food?**_ Hinata looked out the window to see a very gray sky. Naruto could see the concern in her face.

"So where to first Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I, uh, well, I thought we'd go for a picnic but…" she looked out the window again, "…I think it's going to rain." _I wish it weren't so stormy looking. I wanted us to eat outside but, we may have to eat inside. _

"So? If it starts to rain we can go inside but until then let's stay out. It's cool out so…" he took off his jacket. Naruto made a motion for her to come closer. She did and backed up into the jacket, pulling her arms through the sleeves. Hinata could smell the jacket and to her surprise it smelled…clean. Not like sweat or ramen. "In case it rains. You should wear that."

"What about you?" she blushed as she zipped up the jacket halfway. He told her he'd be fine. Naruto grabbed the bag that carried their lunch. The one they made together. Somehow that seemed important. She was informed that he could carry it. When they left Hinata led the way to a park with swing sets. It was far from the estate but it was quiet and spacious.

As they arrived they saw a family leave. A mother, father and a daughter. The little girl and her father were both complaining that they didn't want to leave yet. Hinata thought it was funny that the dad was acting just like the girl. The mother though stood her ground and didn't give in to their pleading. She told them no and that's final. She didn't want either of them catching a cold when it rains. The little girl pouted with an angry face but her father picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She laughed and squealed as he ran to catch up with his wife. They all left together smiling.

"She's lucky," whispered Naruto. Hinata looked at him wondering what he meant. It didn't take long after looking into Naruto's eyes to figure out his meaning. _She has a family that cares about her. Even if she gets scolded by her mother, it only means she cares more._ Hinata merely nodded. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "The dad reminds me of someone."

Hinata thought about how he complained like his daughter. That he wanted to play longer too. Instead of getting depressed by being told no he went straight to cheering up his child. Hinata almost laughed when she made the connection between the man's behavior and Naruto's attitude. They were alike somewhat. "He reminds me of someone, too," was Hinata's short response.

They took a seat near the bench and began to eat. Naruto was starving. He hadn't realized it but he didn't eat breakfast that morning. _**I completely forgot.**_ _**I was too excited at seeing Hinata again.**_ Hinata took off his coat because she didn't want to spill anything on it. As they ate Naruto chatted about what other ninjas were up to. Who was doing what. Hinata talked about different types of food she could make. If Naruto hadn't already been eating food she would have made him hungry enough to drool.

"I think…" he looked at the rice ball he made in one hand and one she made in the other, "…I'd rather eat the one you made than my ugly one."

"Just because it looks different doesn't mean it'll taste different. They all came from the same batch of rice," she attempted at joking. "Watch." She took a misshapen one out and took a bite. It tasted good. Then she took a bite out of a perfectly symmetrical one. She blinked with confusion. _Why does the one he made taste better to me?_ He must have seen the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked if there was something funny in the rice ball. Maybe the rice wasn't cooked enough? She shook her head.

"It's strange. The one you made…it tastes…better." Naruto was a little confused but that didn't stop a small shade of pink from showing up on his face.

"R-Really?" he didn't know what else to say. _**Her opinion of taste must be different than mine. I thought hers tasted a lot better than mine, not to mention they look a lot better too.**_

Hinata couldn't explain why she thought the taste was different. _It couldn't be because he made it, then again, maybe it could. Maybe I prefer food made by someone I like to food I made myself. It may be the fact that Naruto made it that makes me think it tastes better._

Naruto decided to make yet another attempt at changing the subject. He'd been successful thus far, so why shouldn't he be now? "Hinata, don't take this the wrong way but, why did you decide to wear this yellow outfit?"

Immediately after asking his question he wished he hadn't. She looked unsure about how to answer, maybe even hesitant. _Should I tell him about my jacket? That would mean talking about my neck. He hasn't noticed it yet because I've kept it hidden with my hair._ They both heard thunder in the distance. Hinata decided on an answer that was true but made it so she wouldn't have to elaborate on the situation.

"I don't look good so I wanted to l-look pretty and my other clothes aren't…nice-looking right now," she mumbled an answer. Naruto looked her over again and was wondering what she meant. _**What does she mean she doesn't 'look good'?**_ Hinata had long dark hair and creamy skin. Of course, it could only be seen if she wasn't wearing her big coat like today. And her body…Naruto wanted to comment that it was quite nice too. _**If she weren't so self-conscious she could see that she's very attractive. Especially her smile. Maybe she needs someone to tell her. **_The thunder was getting closer.

"I think you're pretty. Actually," Naruto could feel his face warming up, "I think you're beautiful." His eyes wandered to her lips. The lips he kissed the day before yesterday. Naruto had thought about them while fixing the fence the day before and promptly smashed his finger with a hammer. Now he wanted to kiss them again.

Hinata turned to him. _Did he say…that I'm pretty? Beautiful?_ She searched his eyes for any fault in what he said. It was the first time she'd looked into his eyes without fear of turning red or passing out. She felt he was being sincere. She could see his hand reaching out to her face but didn't react to it until it was on her cheek. Her eyes darted to his hand and then back to his face which was getting closer. She closed her eyes expecting to be kissed. Naruto stopped centimeters from her face by sheer willpower.

"Hinata?" She could feel his warm breath on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to behold his bright blue ones. His gaze was soft as he looked into her silver orbs. It had started to rain.

"W-what?" her lip trembled. She wondered if he could feel her breath.

"I want…to kiss you but…" His eyes look away but he doesn't move his face or his hand.

"B-but?" Hinata looked at his eyes trailing down his lined cheeks to his mouth. _I want to kiss Naruto too. _

Naruto gave half a smile. "But…it's not the end of our date yet. You're supposed to get kissed at the end, remember?" The rain is starting to get heavier but neither seems to notice. Their clothes are getting drenched; neither has tried reaching for Naruto's jacket. Both are looking at each other; both wanting to kiss the other.

Ignoring his earlier statement about waiting till the end he swoops forward embracing her mouth with his own. Hinata's face is red but whether it's from the rain or Naruto's lips none can tell. They return each others kiss. Naruto tilts her head back because he's taller than Hinata and it's easier to kiss her this way. He attempts to deepen his kiss and, for a second, Hinata's tongue touches his. They both pull back suddenly, embarrassed.

"S-sorry," Hinata apologizes. _I'm not sure why I pulled away. I liked how kissing feels. I think I was just surprised. _

"Y-yeah," Naruto finally notices the rain. He hurriedly grabs the jacket and puts it over Hinata's head. He picks up all the lunch things and puts them back in the sopping wet bag. "Hinata it's raining we should probably find somewhere to take shelter."

She stands and takes his hand. Naruto smiles at her growing boldness. _**It seems like she's becoming more and more courageous everyday. No every minute. **_

"I have an idea. Our date's not over yet!" Naruto gets down to her face which is in a bow. _**She can grab my hand but she can't look at my face. Figures.**_ "I know somewhere we can go. It could be open even though it's raining."

"Ichiraku?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, but you have to follow me." He led the way pulling her along. They were heading to Ino's flower shop but Hinata had no way of figuring that out until they got into the shop. It was dry and they were dripping all over the floor.

"HEY! YOU'RE GETTING WATER EVERYWHERE ON THE FLOOR!" There was an angry grumble as Ino came to the front of the shop with a mop. It wasn't until she got around the counter that she recognized the two that entered.

"Oh, Naruto. Did you come by to get another flower for your mystery girl? Do you want the same kind?" Ino questioned. Naruto shook his head.

"I want the same kind but didn't you say there was a yellow kind too? I want one of those."

"Why a yellow one?" Ino could see Hinata somewhat hiding behind Naruto but didn't make any connection. "Hinata, did you come for some medicinal plants?" Hinata shook her head fervently. Ino put her attention back on Naruto.

"I want a yellow one so that it'll match her clothes." Naruto grinned at Hinata over his shoulder. It was then that she realized why they came there. _A flower, for me?_

Ino looked confused. "So that it'll…match…her…" Ino suddenly made the connection when her eyes wandered to see that the couple who'd entered the store was holding hands the whole time. The girl had been wearing bright yellow. "WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"Chill out Ino. The whole village will think you've gone crazy," Naruto joked.

"I had no idea it was Hinata! I never would have guessed! But now that I look at you…" Ino paused to look at them. They were soaking wet; they had obviously been around in the rain. Hinata was wearing Naruto's jacket but that didn't hid the fact that she was dripping too. They were holding hands; it didn't look like either was going to let go anytime soon. "Now that I look at you, I think a cuter couple couldn't be found."

Hinata blushed along with Naruto. Ino grinned. She told him the yellow gardenia should be over in the far corner of the store. Naruto left Hinata's side for a moment to go find it. While he was searching for the blossom Ino moved close to Hinata to be nosy.

"So…how was your date with Naruto? What were you two doing in the rain?" Ino had a cat-like smile as she inquired about them. Hinata did her best not to look uncomfortable. She would try to avoid Ino's prying questions. "I didn't know Naruto liked shy girls. Have you two kissed yet?"

_How did she know?_ Hinata couldn't keep herself from looking guilty of just that. Ino was very shocked. She hadn't expected the answer to be yes. Ino wanted to know if they'd done anything beyond kissing. If not maybe she could help them along.

"I think it's kind of odd that he's going on a date with you. You're so withdrawn. Naruto's the kind of person who can't figure things out unless you tell him." Ino excused herself to help Naruto find the flower.

Naruto was starting to think that Ino didn't know where the flower was. He'd looked over the area a few times and still couldn't find it. She came by next to him and looked over the area. She smirked before she began talking.

"Soooo Naruto. I never thought you'd get such a cute girlfriend." Naruto blushed but didn't correct her about Hinata not being his girlfriend. _**I like how it sounds**_. "I can't believe you guys were out in the rain. I mean you guys are both soaked. Good thing you gave Hinata your jacket, you can almost see through her shirt." Naruto stiffened. _**Is it true?**_ He wanted to turn around to confirm but he wouldn't because his sense of right and wrong told him he shouldn't. Ino found the flower hiding behind some yellow daffodils. She wrung up the price and gave the flower to Naruto.

"Here Hinata." Naruto kept his eyes above her neckline. He put the flower in her hair like he'd done before. And like before it complimented her perfectly. Naruto thanked Ino for the flower and they began to leave. Ino stopped them to hand them an umbrella. They didn't want to get even more drenched. Naruto thanked her and they both got under the umbrella as they left.

The rain became heavier. Now that it was raining pretty hard it meant they didn't have anything left to do on their date. Naruto was a little disappointed. _**It's too bad it rained. **_He looked down at Hinata to see if she was as let down as he was but she had a smile on her face. His eyes strayed from her face for a split second to her chest and Naruto regretted it. _**Ino was right.**_ Naruto quickly averted his gaze. _**I can definitely see through her shirt.**_ Hinata glanced up at Naruto to see his face was cherry red.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" He told her it was nothing and slowly his face returned to normal. _If he says so_. Hinata sighed. _It's raining. Does this mean I have to go home now? I don't want to yet._

"Where do you want to go now Hinata? I'm sure we can still go somewhere even though it's raining. Though it'd probably be better to change into dry clothes." _**I need her to put on something dry. (1) I don't need her getting sick and (2) I can't avoid looking at her chest forever.**_ The second reason was particularly urgent.

Hinata had to think. _Where else can we go? I don't know of anywhere I'd like to go except…He'd never agree to take me there. There isn't any harm in asking though._

"I w-would like…t-t-to…" Hinata was stuttering from a combination of cold and nervousness. Naruto asked her to speak up again. "…to eat r-ramen at your house. It'd warm m-m-me up and I c-could dry off too." _**How can I say no? If I say no then she gets sad and colder, probably sick. If I say yes she gets to see my sad excuse for an apartment room.**_ A thought came to Naruto. _**I could have her change into something dry. I'm sure I have something she can wear.**_

"Sure, that's ok. It's not far." Naruto was a little concerned about her seeing his home. His room was still a bit chaotic and there were ramen cups everywhere. _**I hope it doesn't look too filthy.**_ "Just so you know, Hinata, my 'home' isn't very big. And it's kinda messy. It's nothing like your…mansion…"

"That's ok. It's dry right?" _I'm allowed to go to Naruto's house and get out of the rain. I don't want to catch cold. I don't want Naruto to get sick either._ Hinata could imagine Naruto in bed with a cold and she could see herself making him soup and medicine. It warmed her to think that she could be of some help to him.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment and opened the door Hinata was a little stunned. It was very small. There was a bed and a few dressers. A mirror too. There were ramen cups strewn about the room. Naruto looked ashamed of his room. Hinata had to think quickly of something to say.

"It's great that you can live on your own like this!" It was then that Naruto rapidly ran around the room picking up ramen cups and throwing dirty clothes into a pile. He straightened his bed and kicked his comic books under it. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah living alone can be…hard. Since I don't have to share it with anyone I rarely clean it." _**This is exactly why I didn't want to bring her here!**_ Naruto remembered her wet clothes and rummaged through a drawer. "I'm sure I have…aha! Here it is!" He pulled out a pajama shirt that he wore before he left with Jiraiya. It was gray and would not fit him now.

Hinata watched him rummage through the drawer for something else. While he searched she looked around the room. She saw the picture of his old team on his side table. _He was so much younger then._ Hinata then saw the medicine next to the picture. _He found it!_ She put her hands to cover her cheeks because they were slightly pink.

"Here, put this on." Naruto came right next to her and extended his hand towards her. He was trying hard not to look at her. After she took it from his hands he went to his front door. "I'll wait outside until you're done." He closed the door behind him. Hinata was not aware of what to do. When she looked down she unfolded dry pajamas.

_These are…_Hinata's face turned scarlet. _I can't wear these! They're-!_ She ran to the door and opened it rigidly. Naruto looked at her face, then down, then back to her face.

"I can't, I'm not supposed to-!" Hinata's voice squeaked. _Naruto used to wear these sleeping clothes! If I put them on…!_ Hinata was gasping for air to steady her thoughts.

"I thought you might want to wear something dry so that the clothes you're wearing now could dry. Plus, I don't want you getting sick. I don't have anything that you can wear except my old pajamas…they're clean, you know." _Being clean isn't the problem. But I don't want to get sick and the rain isn't going to let up anytime soon. I'm virtually stuck here until the rain stops .Naruto is just trying to be nice._ Hinata nods and turns around. She closes the door behind her.

She strips off the jacket and shirt. Hinata pulls on the pajama top and buttons it. _I'm nervous. What if he walks in? Like when I was bathing…_Her cheeks flush. _The shirt is a little tight but it fits._ Hinata glances at the door to make sure he's not coming in. She peels off her pants and puts on his pajama bottoms. They fit with room to spare except they're a little short. Hinata strides over to the mirror and looks at herself. _I look a little strange in boys' pajamas. But I am comfortable. It's good to be dry, Naruto was right._

"Are you done Hinata?" Naruto asked through the door. Her voice cracked a little when she said yes. Naruto stepped in the room and saw her in his pajamas. She looked adorable. Naruto started rambling incomplete sentences. When he realized he was making a fool of himself he stopped. He set up an area with a towel to put her wet clothes on since he didn't have a clothesline to hang them on.

"Thank you, for your…clothes," Hinata spoke. _Wait. He's still in his wet clothes._ "I'll leave so you can change." She marched over to the door and closed it before anything else was said. He shrugged his shoulders and rummaged through his dresser for something to wear. When he found some of his newer pjs he pulled them out and threw them on the bed. Naruto looked at the door.

_**Now that I think about it, it wouldn't matter if she was behind a door or not, she could see me with her clan's eye ability if she wanted to**_. This didn't make changing any easier on Naruto. He pulled off his pants and tossed them next to Hinata's clothes. Quickly pulling on his dry pants he kept an eye on the door, as if it were going to stop her from seeing. _**I've never felt more insecure about changing clothes. This is ridiculous.**_ He tore off his shirt and tossed it into the pile. After the pajama shirt was on he buttoned two buttons in the middle.

"Alright, Hinata you can come in." She little by little opened the door, first poking her head in and then the rest of her. When she looked at Naruto in his night clothes Hinata was struck by his damp, messy blonde hair along with how the clothes made him look more muscular. She could see that he only buttoned the middle buttons which meant she could see the crease in his pecs. He wore a necklace around his neck too. _I've seen that before. I wonder where he got it…?_

"Hinata I don't know if I have any ramen right now, but I've got chips." He opened a drawer to reveal some snack foods. He tossed her a bag and grabbed one for himself. _**I feel really weird. I've never had a girl in my room. I've never even invited Sakura-chan to come here. Yet here's Hinata, wearing my clothes and sitting here eating chips.**_ They both sat on the floor with their backs to the bed frame and looked out the window.

"It looks awful," Hinata commented. The sky was a lot darker now. It was gray earlier but now it was closer to black. _It's only midday. It looks like it'll get worse, too. If that happens…_

"Yeah, it might rain for the rest of the day. Tonight too." Naruto didn't realize what he was saying. If it kept raining and getting stormier then he wouldn't be able to take Hinata home. She'd have to stay here. In his room. With him. The sudden prospect of Hinata spending the night there was nerve wracking to him but also intriguing.

There was an awkward silence. Neither really knew what to say to the other. They ate their chips in peace without a word. The thunder and lightning crashed but the electricity stayed on. Hinata scooted close to Naruto because she was a little afraid. _**Scared of lightening? Or maybe the thunder?**_ He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Hinata felt the heat from his arm and snuggled closer so that she could feel the heat from his side.

Naruto decided to take a chance and look at her. _**She's not wearing wet clothes so there's nothing to distract me. Is distract the right word? **_He looked down and noticed that the shirt was a little small. The sleeves didn't reach her wrists even. When he looked again he saw the cleavage of her breasts down the shirt. _**Nope, distract wasn't the word. It was probably tempt.**_ Not only did he notice that but his hand was very close to brushing them. _**If I move she'll think I don't want to hold her. The thing is I kinda do want to hold her. But if I move too fast…**_Naruto had to focus on not moving his hand even a millimeter.

Hinata felt Naruto go rigid. _Is he cold? That couldn't be. I can feel his body heat. Maybe he's uncomfortable, I could move._ "Naruto? Do you want me to move?" He shook his head and said he was fine. _I could lighten the mood. What can we talk about?_

"Naruto, thank you for going out with me again. Even though it's raining I am having a lot of fun." Naruto was still focusing on not stirring his hand. He found himself looking at her as she talked though. She was still talking about how she enjoyed his company but it was all a blur to him. Naruto started thinking about the playground earlier. _**How can we be so awkward now when not long ago we were kissing in the park? I remember that it was…enjoyable.**_ Naruto could recall her lips touching his and how he tilted her head back to kiss her more. _**I'm so confused.**_ Naruto remembered their tongues touching if only for a second. _**What would have happened if we hadn't stopped? **_

"Naruto?"

_**What if we'd kept going and it became more than that. More than just a nice date. More than just getting to know each other better.**_ Naruto was getting flustered. He looked up Hinata's legs, up the buttons on the tight bed shirt, to her face, her mouth. She was saying something but he couldn't hear it. _**Could I kiss her? Touch her?**_ Naruto bit his lip.

"Naruto?" Hinata was worried. She sat up on her knees to get even with his face_. Is he ok? He looks sort of shaky. Does he feel sick? _Without thinking she stretched out a hand and put it on his forehead while she placed her other hand on her own. "You don't feel like you have a fever. Are you ok Naruto?" He just looked at her face as if in a trance. Hinata hesitated in touching his shoulder but felt it was necessary. The second she shook his arm Naruto had to stand. _**I don't think I can keep from wanting to…to look at her. To kiss her. Touch her. **_

"I'll be right back!" Naruto stammered as he went out the door to his apartment and shut it closed. _**If I stay in there I don't know what I'll do**_. He leaned his back against the door he'd just slammed with his face in his hands. He'd never felt so guilty of doing nothing.

Hinata was left in the room more confused than anything else. _Why'd he run out? I don't understand._ Hinata wanted to respect his privacy but couldn't stop herself from using the Byakugan to see what he was doing. She could see him behind the door; he hadn't gone far. _Why is he covering his face?_ Hinata saw him slide to the ground and after hitting the bottom he extended a leg. Something about how he looked made sadness creep into Hinata's heart. _He isn't crying is he?_ He entwined his fingers in his hair and gripped. Naruto then let his hands fall as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Hinata could barely hear him through the door. _Idiot?_ She saw him make a fist and hit the floor with it. Hard. She jumped as though she were sitting right next to him. _I don't understand. Is he sad or angry? Is it because of me? _Being the cause of his unhappiness or anger would be distressing for Hinata either way. Naruto was standing up again and about to come back in the room. She quickly returned her eyes to normal.

"Sorry about that. I needed…some fresh air," Naruto closed the door behind him with a sigh. _**I feel a little calmer now.**_

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata did her apologetic bow. She was even on her knees with her hands poised for an apology.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Naruto was uncomfortable with her bowing like that.

"I made you upset or angry. I didn't-" Naruto had to stop her from talking. If she kept going she might start crying and then Naruto really wouldn't know how to fix the situation.

"No! Hinata, you didn't! Really! It's not that!" Naruto took a deep breath. "How can I explain?" He was about to take his seat again next to her but grabbed the blanket off his bed first. He draped it over her shoulders. She thought it was to keep her warm though he had another reason. He then took a seat on the floor right across from her.

"Hinata, I'm…not very good with words…so…" He tilted his head with his eyes closed as if he were thinking on how to phrase his explanation so that she'd best understand. She nodded for him to start whenever he was ready. "The thing is I'm not angry. Not with you."

"Then who-"

"I'm mad at me. When I look at you…I…want to…" Naruto's eyes searched the space as if trying to find the words he needed on the walls of his room. Hinata was getting a feeling of where the conversation was going and it was turning her face bright crimson. "But I'm afraid to…start anything because…you're…"

"You're t-trying to say that y-you're scared of how I'll react? Because I'm really…t-timid?" Hinata asked trying to help him out. He said yes. _So he won't try to kiss me; not without asking first. He won't try anything unless he knows I won't freak out. It doesn't seem very Naruto to be worried. He's trying to adapt for me. I should try to be bolder for him._ Hinata took a deep breath.

"I…really like you Hinata. But because I like you, I don't know if I'm allowed to-" Naruto stopped talking. Hinata let the blanket fall off her shoulders. _Naruto needs to know what's ok and what's not._ She recalled what Ino said.

"_Naruto's the kind of person who can't figure things out unless you tell him."_

"I want…" Hinata started, paused, then continued, "…you to kiss me again Naruto. Right now." Hinata was surprising herself at her own speech. She felt she didn't sound like herself. Where was the quiet Hinata voice?

Naruto wasn't sure what he just heard. _**Did she just **__**command**__** me to kiss her? Did I hear her right?**_ When Naruto didn't move Hinata edged closer and closer to him. _**What the…?**_ She put both her hands on his collarbones. _I want him to kiss me._ Naruto was unsure of what to make of this very forward Hinata. He thought that she was about to kiss him but she went past his face and whispered in his ear instead. Her breath on his ear sent shivers down Naruto's spine. _**This could be bad or good. I can't decide yet.**_

"It's okay to kiss me," Hinata whispered, she was still a little nervous.

"You say that but…" Naruto wasn't concerned about kissing. He didn't have a problem with doing that. But if he couldn't keep his hormones in check he might do something else. With her head where it was he had a clear view of Hinata's neck. He could smell her hair which she'd washed that day just for him. He lightly kissed her neck. Hinata knew it was a kiss but it felt like a butterfly landing on her neck just to take off again. It was bittersweet.

Hinata sat back to look at his eyes. Bright cerulean blue. His hair was still in every direction. Everything about him attracted her to him. When he looked at her he saw nothing but beauty. He used his hand to push some of her hair behind her ear. Naruto couldn't stop himself from kissing her then. Their lips met again for the second time that day.

Slowly they both fell to the ground; Hinata falling back gripping his shirt and Naruto falling forward; their kiss not stopping. Instead of pulling back, like they did before when their tongues touched, they kept going. Hinata liked this way of kissing more than the one on their first date. It gave her this funny feeling in her stomach. Naruto broke away from the kiss panting. Apparently he didn't know to breathe through his nose when kissing.

"Breathe through your nose, Naruto! Or you'll hyperventilate." She'd figured out how to breathe when they started. It was very like Naruto to not discover how until it was a little late.

Hinata looked up at Naruto to see that his shirt had come unbuttoned, probably when she pulled him down. He'd caught his breath and resumed kissing her. Hinata's hand wandered up to the expanse of his chest and touched one of his pecs, then down his abs. _What a strange tattoo._ Naruto stopped making out with her to ask what she was doing.

"I-I just…wanted to touch them…" she honestly replied but now she felt sheepish. _I wasn't really thinking when I reached out._ He grinned at her guilty face which made her feel even more embarrassed. _**How cute.**_

"It's alright. I was just asking."

Hinata then extended her hands to Naruto's hair and ran her fingers through it. _It's a lot softer than it looks._ Naruto closed his eyes to her touch with a sigh. _**That feels good**_. She pulled him in and kissed him, in which he deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth. The happy feeling in Hinata's stomach grew as they tasted each others kisses.

Without being aware of it Naruto's hand brushed her side and was starting to go under her shirt. Hinata gasped in the midst of their kiss and partially sat up on her elbows. Naruto didn't realize what he'd been doing until it was too late. He quickly pulled his hand back. _**I was about to-!**_

"S-sorry! I didn't realize I was-!" Naruto stammered, his face red. _**This is what I was afraid of. Well, not quite this but close enough. We should stop now before something really bad happens.**_ Naruto tried searching Hinata's face for distress, to see if she was upset by his dumb action. Her face was merely blank.

"I was just surprised. You don't…have to…stop…" _I touched his chest. So it should be alright for him to touch mine, right? As long as it's Naruto I think it'll be ok. _

"Hinata, don't feel like you have to do this. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to…" Naruto went on and on about how it was her choice. That she should think it through. Hinata sat up. Instead of listening to him she just kissed him to keep him quiet; her hands holding him in place. He was going to protest but…_**who protests a kiss?**_

"Mmm," he could feel her hands combing through his hair and Naruto's hands found their way around her waist. Hinata's hands began to trail down his neck and chest to her own. She then undid the bottom button to her shirt. Then the next. Then the one after that, slowly going up. Right before unfastening the last button she stopped.

"Uh, I, um…" Hinata was starting to think about what really might happen if she undid the last button. _Would it really be okay?_ Naruto noticed her hesitation. If she undid the last button then he would initially be very pleased but it might change into something else if some boundaries weren't set.

"Hinata, remember, I won't do anything you say you don't want to. If you undo that button what do you want to happen? I want you to know that I will _**never**_ force myself on you."

Hinata had to think for a moment. _I don't want to do __**it**__ with Naruto but I do want to be close to him. I don't want him to be afraid to touch me. I want to touch him more too._ Hinata finally had something she could say. "T-Touching and kissing only. Only those. I d-don't want t-to…have…" He put a finger to her mouth to end her sentence. He knew what she meant.

"Shirts can come off, pants can't. Those are my rules. Sound fair?" Naruto responded. Hinata nodded to his rules with a smile. Naruto was feeling a little better that he wouldn't have to worry about it going too far. "And if I get annoying you can just beat me up, ok?" Naruto joked. _That's a lot more like Naruto._

Instead of Hinata unfastening the final button Naruto took over. It sent a little blush up Hinata's cheeks. When it was unbuttoned he could see her sumptuous breasts albeit they were in a bra. Naruto tilted Hinata's neck back and kissed her deeply. It wasn't as zealous as the ones they had earlier but it wasn't meant to be, it was intended to be reassuring. His hand slowly pressed against her covered breast and she sighed. _This isn't so bad_. _Naruto is very gentle_. He led a trail of kisses down her neck again, still on the opposite side of the cut wound. When he kissed her collarbone she shivered. He went further when he kissed the space between her breasts. Hinata was helpless.

Naruto pulled down the strap of her bra so that one of her boobs was uncovered. She didn't object or tell him to stop so he cupped her bare skin. Hinata uttered a small moan against his lips. _**I guess that means it feels good.**_ He lowered the other strap as well. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and he felt exhilarated. Suddenly touching her breasts was not enough, he had to do more.

Naruto looked at her face and saw that it was flushed with pleasure. She wasn't paying attention to anything but his touch. He decided to take a chance. Naruto lowered his lips to her luscious mound and engulfed her breast. She gasped at his action but didn't make him stop. He tongued the nub and suckled on her breast while she lay there panting. The sensation of his tongue rolling over her chest was overwhelming.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata was getting excited. He stopped for a moment to come up and kiss her. She ran her hands down his chest sending tingling sensations through his body. She pulled off his shirt so that she could see his entire torso. He was kissing her neck but she was looking at the markings on his abdomen. _What are these?_ Naruto seemed to notice that she was distracted.

"What?" he asked. Did she want to stop?

"There are weird marks on your stomach…what are they?" She traced the outline of a swirl. Naruto laughed.

"That tickles."

"But what are…?" Hinata continued to trail them with a finger. Naruto had to grab her hand to stop Hinata from sending him into a tickle fit. He merely said that it was…complicated. He told her not to worry about it. He made out with her more while holding her wrists down.

_**Hinata is really interesting. I like her a lot now. I wonder what I'd be doing right now if the ramen guy hadn't told me about her. Eating chips. Or sleeping. She's changed everything about me. I wonder if I've changed her at all. **_

"Hinata, do you want to stay here for tonight?" Naruto asked. She sat up Indian style.

"W-What? I couldn't! My family would get worried. Or maybe angry!" Hinata fixed the straps on her bra. Naruto was a little disappointed; at the fact that she'd declined to stay and that she'd fixed her bra. "I would like to but…I really shouldn't!"

Suddenly the power went out. Everything got dark. Naruto cursed at the storm. He told Hinata not to worry that he had a candle somewhere. _I don't need a candle_. She used her Byakugan to look around the room. She could see Naruto stumbling around for his dresser. He hit his foot on it but held in an obscenity. He hopped on his other foot for a moment. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, trying to shuffle through the drawer that he found by way of foot. She told him nothing. Hinata searched through the drawers for the candle with her eyes. He was at the wrong one. It was in the drawer next to his bed. Silently she stood and went through the drawer. The candle was easily enough found.

"I found matches but not the candle. Hold on I think it's in-"

"Naruto, here." Naruto, not knowing where to move because he couldn't see, staggered toward her voice. He had his hands out in front of him. Hinata giggled.

"This isn't funny. When I find you I'm going to…" he stopped his sentence.

"…Going to…what?" Hinata wanted him to finish. "You think you can find me?"

"You'll see…" he laughed. Hinata walked right behind him and followed him around. He hadn't the slightest clue she was over his shoulder. After a period of time of not being able to find her he was getting weary. "C'mon, Hinata. This game is hard. Give me a hint." Hinata stood on her tippy-toes and blew in his ear. He suddenly turned around and grasped for her. He missed. Hinata was starting to like this game where Naruto had to chase her. _He can't see but I can_.

"Do you give up Naruto?" she whispered so as to be difficult to determine her location. Naruto said no way. She continued to follow him around and swoop out of his reach. They'd turned the power outage into something fun.

"What do I get if I win?" Naruto asked as he blindly groped around his room. _**My room is tiny. How is she managing to stay out of my reach? **_Hinata saw him smack his forehead with an open hand. _**Duh, that x-ray vision thing her clan's got. **_

"If you win…" Hinata tried to think up something. _What's something Naruto wants? I could get him some ramen. Or maybe make him lunch._ Hinata was hit by the perfect answer. "…I'll stay here tonight. Deal?"

"What happens if I lose, Hinata?"

"Are you going to lose?" She saw him smirk. They resumed their game of cat and mouse though it was difficult to decide who was the cat…and who was the mouse.

Hinata always seemed to be out of Naruto's reach. _**If she wanted to stay she'd let me win.**_ _I'm giving Naruto lots of opportunities to catch me but he's so slow in the dark_. No sooner had she thought that that the lights flickered on for a split second, illuminating the room. It was only a second but it was enough. Naruto ran and grabbed her wrist.

"Gotcha!" The lights flickered out again. They were left in darkness. "I won!" Naruto grinned triumphantly. His shoulders slumped. "Now I'm exhausted. That game is tiring."

"Do you want to go to sleep, Naruto?" Now that the excitement from the game had died off Hinata was feeling weary herself. _Even if he hadn't won I probably would've stayed._ He asked her if she was tired and she was honest. _**With all that had happened that day, who wouldn't be? Making lunch, picnic in the park, getting rained on**_. Not to mention the many confrontations and multiple times they'd made out. They also both got up early.

Naruto got down on the ground and felt around for the blanket. When he found it he stood up again and handed it to her. She took it to mean that Hinata should sleep on the bed. Hinata did not protest taking his bed. _We might as well sleep since there's no power._ She walked slowly to the bed and sat on it. It was soft. _How am I going to be able to sleep? Yes, I'm tired but…_Hinata found it difficult to accept. _I've never slept with someone else in the room._ She lay down and pulled the blanket to her chin. _Then again I did sleep with Naruto on our first date. That had felt nice._

Hinata sat up and looked around the room to see Naruto was nodding off to sleep. He was leaned against the bed frame. She didn't want him to sleep there. She wanted him to be near her. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder. It roused him.

"What? Is the bed bumpy?" Naruto asked. He couldn't see but she shook her head anyway.

"No, it's not that…It's just, I'd like you to sleep up here too." Hinata had mastered the art of not stuttering. She didn't feel as embarrassed around Naruto as before, though it on occasion would probably still happen. It might have had to do with the fact that they'd been more intimate with each other. _I'm completely at ease. It feels…nice._

"But Hinata…having a guy in the same bed as a girl is…" He may have been protesting but he was starting to take to the idea. _**I could hold her. We'd be warm together too**_. It was a comforting thought that she was willing to invite him to lay next to her. "I'd like that, too."

He slid into the bed with her and under the covers. He would inch closer and closer to her until he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. Hinata pressed her lips to his upper body and lightly kissed him. She then laid her head against his bare chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Its steady rhythm lulled her to sleep. Naruto listened to the rain pound on the window and roof.

He looked down at her face and when lightening struck he could see her smooth features. Naruto placed her hair behind her ear again. It seemed like something he was becoming fond of doing. She would stay as long as it stormed.

"I wish it would rain for a week." Naruto finally let his eyes close and he drifted away into his dreams.

**FREYA: Heyo everyone. It got a little hot in here for a bit didn't it? Just so you know this chapter is almost twice as big as the longest chapter (Chapter 5) and it was very exhausting!! IT was a little rushed too so if there are errors please TELL ME! I made the story progress the way it did because I remember how my first relationship happened and it was just as awkward when we became more intimate. Not that it's any of your business!**

**This will be the last chapter for a while. I WILL continue it after I get done with basic training. So DON'T WORRY! It'll probably take place the morning after or maybe a few weeks into their relationship. Who knows? If you have a comment you wish for me to read before I go, post it in a review or on the message boards. **

**If you are unhappy with how the chapters are going then tough. You don't get to make the calls. –I make a face at you- That is all. Freya has Spoken!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FREYA: Heyo everyone. I'm sure you all missed me. I was kicked out of the military on account of me having severe asthma so I'm back in town and writing again. I'm sure you're all very happy to hear it too. Just a reminder, I don't own Naruto or its characters if I did…Shikamaru would have kissed Temari already. Anywho, this chapter may be mature…or maybe it won't…you won't know unless you read. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

Chapter 9: Oops…

Naruto was the first to wake, which was surprising because it was Hinata who usually woke up early. He would usually sleep until almost noon. When he opened his eyes he looked around and saw that Hinata was still there. He let out a sigh of relief. _**Good, it wasn't a dream.**_ The room was lit; the rain had obviously stopped and it must have been an hour or two after sunrise. Naruto looked down and saw that Hinata was breathing slowly, cuddled up to his chest. He smiled as he fixed her hair again to go behind her ear.

"I'm starting to love doing that…what the…?" He noticed something strange on her neck that he hadn't seen before. There was a bandage there but it was skin toned. _**That's probably why I didn't see it earlier. When did she get hurt? Why didn't she tell me about it?**_ Hinata was stirring and he decided he would ask about it later.

"Mmm…" Hinata mumbled as she roused from her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal Naruto's chest and necklace. _That's right. I stayed at Naruto's home last night because of the rain._ When she looked up Hinata found that his face was smiling down at her. Her cheeks flushed a cute pink.

"Good Morning!" Naruto beamed. "How'd you sleep? I didn't roll around or anything did I?"

She shook her head. Spending the night here was really fun. _Spending time with Naruto anywhere is fun._ With a sudden start she sat up.

"My family is going to be so upset! My father! What time is it?" Hinata was in a panic again. _What if because I didn't come home last night they won't let me see Naruto anymore? _Hinata could feel her fear rising as she ran to her clothes. They were dry. "I hope he isn't angry with me…"

Naruto just watched the scene unfold as her unease went to new heights. She seemed oblivious that he was even there anymore_**. Is it really that big a deal? I mean, Neji said that he couldn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted. Wouldn't it be the same for the rest of her family? It isn't really any of their business what she does.**_

Without grasping what she was doing Hinata was changing back into her clothes. _I have to hurry. If I don't…uh oh._ She turned to see the Naruto was just watching her. Her face turned a little red as she continued to put on clothes. _It's not that big of a deal is it? I mean after the way we were acting before._ Hinata finally put on the top to her outfit and regained some composure.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked as she turned to face him with a pink face. Naruto stared for a moment, he was going to say something but Hinata interrupted. "I have to go home. But I, uh, I'd like to see you again. Is…that okay?" She still had her head bowed; it seemed to be a habit that was hard to break. He stood up and walked toward her. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders which made her look up.

"You can always come and see me. I'll try to come and see you a lot too."

"Alright. Th-thank you Naruto." She spun to go out the door but Naruto called out to her.

"Uh, Hinata?" She looked at him waiting for the rest of his sentence. "You're shirt is on backwards…"

After adjusting her shirt Hinata ran home. _That would've been so embarrassing if anyone in my family pointed it out. I don't know how I would have explained it._ Luckily when Hinata arrived at her estate the only ones home were a few servants and her cousin. _Thank goodness my father isn't here. Would he have noticed me missing last night?_ Her face lowered into a frown. _Would he have cared…?_ She then bumped into Neji.

"Hmph. No need to ask where you were last night," Neji he scowled, "I hope you didn't do anything to dishonor the Hyuuga name."

Hinata felt insulted and guilty at the same time. "Are you going to tell my father about…?"

"Don't be ridiculous. What would I have to gain from it?" Neji looked down on her and she kept her face low. Hinata felt like the happiness from spending the night with Naruto was slowly fading. "Your father asked me of your whereabouts last night…" There was a lump in Hinata's throat.

"What d-did you say?" Hinata asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"The only reason I didn't tell him was because the last thing we need is a state of emergency in the village because you snuck out and stayed out…Whatever would Hiashi-sama do if his precious daughter went missing?" he added sarcastically.

"If you d-didn't say anything…about me...and N-Naruto, then what did you say?" Hinata asked again. Neji let out an angry sigh.

"I told him you were at Ten-ten's when the storm started and that you decided to stay there until morning. It's not too far from what you actually did is it?" he asked not needing an answer because he knew it was true. She had stayed at Naruto's though. She nodded her head with a slight blush. "You can't hide this from your father too much longer. I hope you realize that." Then Neji left to go and do some meditating in the courtyard.

_That was unnerving. My father cared enough to ask about me!_ Despite her knowing that if he'd found out she'd be in trouble, it made her smile. _And Neji covered for me. That was really nice!_ It seemed since she'd started seeing Naruto everything was becoming better for her. _I can't wait to tell Naruto!_

Naruto watched as Hinata whipped out the door. _**Hey, I could have walked her home…ah! I forgot to ask about her bandage-thingy! Though, who could really blame me for not remembering?**_ He recalled her changing without any regard that he was standing there. Hinata stripped off her clothes and for a moment he could see her beautiful body. Light cream colored skin and dark ebony hair shimmering past her bottom. In the next second it was gone, under yellow clothes that she'd worn the night before. _**Yeah, really, who could blame me for forgetting?**_

"I wish I had asked her about her neck. Well, if it's important she'll talk about it," Naruto brought his feet to the cold floor. _**What am I supposed to do today? I could ask Granny-Tsunade about stuff to do…missions or something**_. Naruto got changed and headed out the door.

As he walked the streets to the Hokage building it didn't take long for him to run into Ino. She and Sakura were shopping, for what only they would know. Sakura just waved a hello but Ino dragged her pink-headed friend by the arm to talk to him. _**This might be bad…**_Naruto braced himself.

"So how did your date end Naruto?! Did you and Hinata have a good night?" Ino asked with an impish grin. _**Yep, this is gonna be bad. Ino doesn't know how to be quiet**_.

"Hinata? Hinata was your date, Naruto?" Sakura looked surprised. She never thought Hinata would ever become bold enough to even ask. Sakura thought it strange that Hinata was the new girl in Naruto's life. She was expecting someone a lot more…well, like herself.

"It went…fine," was all Naruto could stammer, seeing as Ino was getting a little too close to his face for comfort. _This girl loves gossip way too much._ "Uh, Ino can you do me a favor? Don't go around saying that too loud. Hinata isn't sure she wants her Dad finding out…"

Ino's face lost its curiosity and remained blank for a moment, as if trying to take in what he was saying. Then she got a devilish look on her face. "Oh, I see. A secret romance. Like Romeo and Juliet! How mysterious! I won't tell a soul, I promise." Ino got close to his ear to whisper something. "If you ever need anything, advice, restaurant locations, a wonderful bouquet, hotel reservations, just tell me. I'll help you out!" Sakura pulled her conniving friend away from the poor guy by her pony tail. Naruto could breathe again.

"Come on Ino-pig, I'm sure Naruto has better things to do than to listen to you scheme." Sakura winked at Naruto. He mouthed a 'thank you' as Sakura tugged the blonde girl away. _**I was doing something right?**_ He remembered. _**Right, I was going to go see Granny-Tsunade but…now I don't really feel like a mission. Jeez, why does Konoha have to be so boring?**_

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto looked around to find the owner of the voice; he knew who it was. He saw him finally when he looked onto a nearby roof. Naruto quickly jumped onto the roof and greeted Jiraiya.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin. Where have you been?" Naruto asked. He hadn't seen the old guy in a long time. _**He owes me some kind of explanation. I wonder what he did this whole time.**_

"Well, Naruto, I have to tell you, Tsunade-hime does not go easy on an old guy like me. She had me doing reconnaissance for the last few weeks. Not all at once but plenty of different ones to keep me busy. I even had time to write a new book. It's called-"

"Don't care. Reconnaissance? That's boring." Naruto was disappointed that the Sannin didn't have a more interesting story. Naruto hadn't realized it but the old guy had asked him a question.

"I asked if you'd done anything interesting while I was gone. Did you do any training?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto had to think about it. _**Any training? No, not really. Not unless you count that time with Hinata.**_ A small blush came to his face, in desperation he tried to hide it but Jiraiya saw the look. "AH! Something did happen? A girl, right?" Jiraiya grinned.

"Uh, yeah, I went on two dates…" Naruto didn't bother trying to hide it. He knew Jiraiya wouldn't tell anyone…would he? Jiraiya asked if it was his pink headed teammate and Naruto shook his head. "No, I went out with Hinata…"

Jiraiya wasn't sure who he was talking about. "Who's Hinata? You mean the shy little Hyuuga girl?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's really…" Naruto paused to choose an accurate word, "…great." _**I'm sure there's a better word but I can't think of one. Hinata's better with words than I am. **_

"You're going to see her again?"

"Yes, but…well, I don't really know how to…be more…" Naruto didn't know what he was trying to say. _**I want to do more with her. Be more affectionate. Would there be a way to see her tonight without her family bugging in. Maybe she could sneak out…I won't know unless I talk to her about it.**_

"Naruto, how much time to do you have on your hands?" Without waiting for an answer Jiraiya produced a book in his hands. He quickly tossed it into Naruto's hands. He caught it with ease and looked at the cover. Love Love Heaven. _**Another one of his books? Why would I want it?**_ "You should read that, it'll help you out in the future. Since you seem a lot more interested in girls now you may appreciate it more."

"This is another one of your pornos isn't it?" Naruto held it an arms length away as if it were carrying diseases. For all Naruto knew, it was.

Jiraiya looked offended. "Hey, not everything I write is pornography! It's about love! But…yes, there are a few scenes that…I am very…proud of." Jiraiya seemed off in la-la land. _**Great, when can I throw it in the garbage? If Hinata saw me reading this…**_

"But anyway, I have to leave again. I just stopped by to see my great apprentice and give him some advice. I was going to give that to Kakashi but…you'll give it to him when you're done right? Later!" And Jiraiya seemed to disappear into thin air. _**Ah! Wait, I don't want this!**_ Naruto looked at the cover again. There was a picture of a man giving a rose to a woman in a kimono. _**Romance, huh?**_ _**Well, maybe just a page…**_

After changing her clothes Hinata went about the day as per usual. She made lunch for her and her cousin. Her father and Hanabi seemed to be out training. _She or Neji-san should be the one to inherit the Hyuuga clan. Neji-san would make a great leader but…Hanabi is stronger. Hanabi is still very young though, Neji-san is more mature, smarter. _

She'd been thinking all day about Naruto and how to break it to her father. _What if I tell him and he refuses to let me see Naruto again?! I couldn't bear that. I want to spend more time with Naruto. Maybe I shouldn't tell Father. But I couldn't possibly hide anything from him or go against anything my father says! Plus, I am supposed to stay here and bring honor to the Hyuuga name; I am the heir after all. Oh, this isn't fair!_ Hinata sighed as she finished her meal. It was only half gone. _I'm not very hungry anymore. _

"What's bothering you Cousin?" Neji asked.

Hinata couldn't believe he was asking. "I…uh, it's just that…I-I'm worried about…s-s-some things…" Even though Neji seemed to be interested, Hinata was still scared of talking with him. He was very intimidating after all. "It's not…important, r-really."

"Hmm." He continued to eat his rice. "About your father finding about Naruto?" Neji could read her like an open book. It was one of his specialties after all. She didn't tense up at the mention of her father though, which was unusual.

"I-I want to be w-with…Naruto more but…if I have t-to keep hiding it from Father…I don't know how long it will last." Hinata saw that Neji was finished with his meal. She was going to take his dishes to the kitchen and wash them but he put up a hand to stop her. He signaled a maid to come and take their dishes instead. Hinata asked that the maid not wash them. _I want to do it later. It's stress relieving._

"You're worried about how long you can continue dodging your father? Cousin, if Hiashi-sama learns about your outings with Naruto he is going to be angry. But he will be angrier if he finds out from anyone other than you." Neji's face was stern and serious. It was hard to believe that he would give her any advice. "A secret love can only last so long. The longer you keep it a secret the harder it is going to be for your father to forgive you. Either way, I'm not going to help or hinder you."

Hinata stopped to think about his guidance. _A secret can only stay secret for a while. Someone is bound to tell father or he's likely to find out just by going into town._ Hinata told Neji thank you for his opinion and that she'd think about it more. _I want to talk to Naruto now. I want to know what he thinks._ Hinata frowned as she walked to the kitchen. _If Naruto were here he'd hold me and it would calm me down…We'd work it out somehow._

Kakashi took the book from Naruto's hands. Believing Naruto would never read it he joked, "Was the story any good, Naruto?" Naruto turned a crimson red and bid Kakashi farewell. Kakashi was baffled for a moment but then he went straight to reading, no longer concerned with Naruto's behavior.

_**Geez. I can't believe…**_Naruto thought about the book. _**Why in the world did I read it? One page, that's all, just one page!**_ He looked back on what happened:

"_Just one page…" Naruto flipped open a page and began reading as he sat on a well hidden apartment roof. The words jumped off the page at him:_

'_He slipped his tongue between Toko's lips and she welcomed it with her own. Hiro slid his hand into her kimono and massaged a warm breast making her breathing quicken. Her hand wandered its way down to his Hakama pants and she felt the bulge through the cloth; he grunted in response to her warm touch. Without untying his pants she slipped her hand into them and took a good hold on Hiro's hot manhood and began stroking it making him groan in her neck. He soon removed his pants and Toko wrapped her wet lips around his swollen cock and began moving up and down his member…'_

_Naruto had gotten extremely turned on but not only because of the story. At first he could visualize the scene of the two people but slowly the two people had changed from being Hiro to Naruto. From being Toko to...Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. Hence his decision that he'd done enough reading for today. He closed the book quickly and put it on the ground next to him. Though doing so would not make the bulge in his own pants go away. Naruto looked around, as if anyone could see him on the roof, and tried to think of non-sex related thoughts to lower his soldier before heading out to give Kakashi the deviant book…_

"I'm glad I got rid of that thing…" Naruto still had a slight blush on his face. _**If I had that book with me and Hinata saw me…**_He didn't want to think about what would've happened. He wanted to go see her. Besides being worried about her family matters he also wanted to make sure she wasn't in trouble because of him. _**She should be able to do whatever she wants. **_

He strolled down the street towards Hinata's home. _**I said I'd come and see her too but I don't think she's expecting me so soon. **_Naruto was having second thoughts about dropping in on her. _**What if she's trying to sort out this thing with her Dad and I mess it up? Maybe I shouldn't go…not today anyway. But…**_Naruto knew he was worried about her. _**I'll just leave a message with one of her servants. Just to let her know I stopped by. **_

Naruto arrived at the door and was about to knock when it suddenly opened. Instead of a maid it was Neji, joined by a cold, evil stare. _**Um…should I just say something…something friendly?**_

"Uh, hey, Neji! I was just-" Naruto was again cut short by Hinata's impatient cousin.

"'-in the neighborhood and thought you'd stop by to say hey and stuff'" he mocked Naruto from the other day when he'd come by to see Hinata. Naruto looked sheepish for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, hey and stuff. Is your…let's see, Hinata's dad…uncle right? Is your uncle here? I was going to ask him something." Neji's glare seemed to last forever. In fact, it'd only been thirty seconds but Naruto was getting the feeling he was being ignored. Neji turned his head to look over his shoulder and called out.

"Cousin, I'm going to see the Hokage. I'll return in two hours." Neji stepped out of the doorway but left it open for Naruto to enter. _**Should I just go in?**_ Neji noticed Naruto's hesitation. "My Uncle is not here. He is training with Hinata's sister. You and my cousin need to have a long talk. You two need to decide how serious this is going to get. If it's worth the trouble it will cause you. I will return later." Neji strode off without giving Naruto a second glance.

Naruto went into the building and closed the door behind him. A servant woman soon approached him.

"Naruto-san. Are you here to speak with Hinata-sama?" She asked with her head slightly bowed. _**Maybe that's where Hinata gets it. From bowing back to everyone.**_

"Yeah, I wanna talk with her. Is it alright?" Naruto found himself bowing back to her. _**If I keep coming here people are going to think I'm being taught etiquette lessons. **_

"Of course. Hinata-sama is in the kitchen. She is…" the woman paused as if she wasn't sure she should say, Naruto nodded as if to say it'd be fine, "She is washing dishes. Hinata-sama says it helps her relax. Would you like me to escort you to the kitchen?"

Naruto told her he knew where to go and she left to go about her maid duties. Naruto walked the polished floors of the halls until he came upon the kitchen. The sliding door was open and he could see her wearing the apron with flowers on it. She'd pulled back her hair into a braid to get it out of her face and tied it with a white ribbon. _**Washing dishes huh? For stress relief? The only thing she has to be stressed about is her family.**_

She was humming a low, somber tune. It didn't seem like she was too happy. Naruto could hear the chatter of dishes as she placed soapy ones into the other sink. He slipped in quietly, soundlessly closed the door, and watched her for a moment.

He stared at the back of her neck thinking about how wonderful she was. He'd note her kindness, her beautiful body, and even the cute bow and stuttering she always did_**. I don't want her to be so tense and worried all the time. How serious is this? Is it worth it? Of course Hinata is worth it. She's worth anything.**_ After she'd put another dish down he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"N-Naruto?!" she gasped. _How come I didn't sense him? Either I'm in serious need of more training or Naruto is a better ninja than he lets on. Why didn't any of the maids inform me? _"Naruto, why…are you here? I-Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Hinata," he whispered in her ear. Naruto could smell her herbal shampoo. It smelled of jasmine. He felt her relax a little in his arms. _**She's definitely worth it.**_ Naruto's eye wandered over to where the bandage he'd spotted earlier was and found that she'd taken it off. He saw a cut wound instead. "What happened to your neck, Hinata?"

"I was c-careless in a mission…It wasn't that severe so I just covered it up. I didn't think you'd notice. I was going to take off the bandage after it healed but…" Hinata trailed off.

"So you're ok? It doesn't hurt, right?" Naruto asked, still holding her tight. _**I want to be able to hold Hinata like this any time I want. But then I'd need her family's permission. What if they said no? I don't want her family deciding whether or not we can see each other. Is this what Neji meant by being 'worth the trouble'?**_

He looked at the wound again. It was closed over and in the final process of healing. Naruto lowered his lips to in and gave it a soft kiss. Hinata shivered and then blushed at the gesture. She told him that the cut was fine. He kissed her neck a few more times.

_**I came to talk to her but…**_After kissing her neck Naruto wanted to kiss her. He let her go and she turned around to face him. Before she could suspect anything and ready herself he leaned forward and took her mouth in his. After the shock of it hit her, Hinata let her eyes flutter closed, putting her hands on the chest of his jacket, returning his kiss. His tongue was permitted entry and it roamed her mouth.

Naruto pulled himself back suddenly, holding her shoulders. Hinata looked at him, confused. _**I am serious. I really want to be with her. If we're going to do this then…**_

"Hinata, I want to ask you something," Naruto started; his face getting a little red. She simply stared at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked when he hesitated. His eyes wandered around the room, he was again uncertain of how to say what was on his mind.

"I was wondering, uh, if you'd…" Naruto swallowed as he prepared to finish his sentence. "Would you let me be your boyfriend? Officially?"

Hinata was stunned. "Naruto?"

"I want to be with you Hinata. I want to be the only one who holds your hand or buys you flowers," Naruto rambled quickly. Naruto pulled her in close for a kiss and broke contact after a moment. "The only one who gets to kiss you and hold you…touch you…What do you say Hinata?" His hand brushed her face softly. _**I hope she says yes.**_

_Naruto wants to be my boyfriend. He's asking me! I would never have had the courage to think about asking him and here he is requesting it. To be Naruto's girlfriend…_Hinata thought her face would turn scarlet but it didn't. _Yes, I want to be Naruto's girlfriend_.

"Yes. Yes! Why on earth would I say no?" Hinata embraced him, hugging his body close to hers. _I can't believe it! Naruto is my boyfriend! We're a couple!_

Naruto grinned as she hugged him. _**This…is good! She said yes!**_ He picked her up and whirled her in circle. He promptly put her back down with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I'm just really glad you said yeah." Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, entranced. She's so…beautiful.

Naruto leaned down and at the same time Hinata tilted her head up and received the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and then let his tongue in to massage hers. She brought her arms around his neck to pull him into the kiss deeper.

One of Naruto's hands found its way behind her and started to untie the apron. After the knot was undone he pulled it off her and tossed it on the floor. Hinata started kissing back with a lot more passion than she had before and after gripping his jacket at the shoulders she pushed him backwards step by step. His back finally hit a wall and they slowly lowered themselves to the ground.

After Naruto found himself on his behind and Hinata was on her knees to keep even with his lips, she started to unzip his jacket and he helped to pull it off. _**She's a lot more courageous now.**_ If he didn't think she'd become more bold then he would now. Hinata, in her fervor, didn't realize she'd bit his lip. Naruto didn't complain though. The taste of blood on their tongues seemed to awake an animal instinct in Naruto. _**More**_. _**I need more.**_

He quickly undid her jacket zipper and made it join the apron on the floor. Hinata then took off her netted shirt as well. Naruto grabbed her wrists and leaned her down onto the floor. He had her hands pinned high above her head and both her legs were between his own as he leered over her. He broke contact with her lips and began kissing down her neck.

Hinata had this excited feeling in her stomach that she didn't know how to explain. When ever Naruto's eyes met with hers she could see a passionate, lustful gaze in the blue of his irises. It made her feel warm between her legs. _What's happening? It feels…wonderful._

He let go of one of her hands and cupped her breast. She was still wearing a bra but that didn't stop a sigh from escaping her lips. He kept his head in the crook of her shoulder kissing and sucking her neck from time to time. There will be marks left where he'd been. Naruto slipped his hand under the bra and teased the nub while breathing heavily in her ear, earning another quiet moan.

Hinata's gasps and moans were starting to affect Naruto. He could feel his manhood getting harder every time she responded to his touch. He let go of her other hand and began lowering her bra straps. He honestly didn't know how to take it off so he just lowered them enough that both bulbs were in view. Naruto kissed down the center of her chest and nuzzled when he got to the expanse between both breasts.

When he didn't go for them immediately Hinata ran her fingers through his golden hair. He groaned in response. _**God, I love it when she does that**_. He toyed with her breasts; kissing them, licking them, suckling them, they were delicious.

"D-Do they taste…good, Naruto?" Hinata panted, a faint blush dancing on her face.

"Yeah," he grinned as he came up and assaulted her mouth with his tongue. "Better than ramen," he joked and she giggled.

He made his hand massage the side of her torso. Feeling her luscious curves under his fingers. Hinata leaned up and kissed his neck, sending shivers down his back. _**I think she has more power over me than I do over her. A single kiss and she makes me shiver.**_ Hinata brought one of her knees up slowly and it grazed his cock, producing a very audible groan of pleasure from Naruto. He almost buckled from it; he managed to keep from falling but the feeling made his body shake.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Hinata sounded slightly concerned but in actuality wanted to know what she'd done to make that noise come out of Naruto. _I want to hear him make that sound again._ It made her even warmer between her legs.

"Yeah, I'm…fine. Your knee…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence. He needed to breathe so he took a break from kissing and sucking on her milky breasts. He rested his head on her shoulder and took ragged pants. _**I'd forgotten her legs were under me. I got lucky she didn't bring them up suddenly. That…would not have felt near as good. **_

Hinata had and idea and she turned her head so as to speak into his ear. "I want to hear you make that sound again Naruto."

He panted, "What soun-Ahh!" he gasped as his arms almost gave out on him. Hinata had rubbed her knee against him again almost collapsing him. _**God, if she keeps doing that I'll tear off her bra with my teeth. And god knows what else.**_ Hinata gave half a smile knowing she'd caused him to groan because of her touch. She did it again but this time painstakingly slow. _How's this feel Naruto? I want to hear it._

"Ahh! God, Hinata…If you don't…pant…cut that…out…" he couldn't even try to sound threatening. His words sounded like begging to her.

Hinata took this chance to run her hands under his shirt. She didn't need to take it off to know how it felt. Naruto seemed to like how it felt. He was taking deep breaths but they were slow and every once in a while a sigh would escape him.

He lifted his head to look into her silvery white eyes. She noticed his eyes were covered in a haze that spoke volumes to her. Naruto's face seemed to ask if they were done. It also seemed to say 'I hope not'. Hinata leaned up and held his face in her hands.

"If I don't cut…what out? Doesn't it feel good, Naruto?" she asked innocently. Hinata didn't let him answer before she pressed her soft lips to his. Her tongue grazed his lower lip and he let her tongue in to investigate. Hinata then moved her leg up and down, back and forth, against his member. She could taste the moan in his mouth and his arms weakened. Her lips on his kept him from falling forward under the pressure of bliss. _**I can't hold out…much longer. **_

"Ah! Hinata," he tried to protest against her mouth but she wouldn't let him. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, pulling him closer for their kisses. All this and the speed she was maintaining for her knee was sending Naruto over. _**I-I'm going to…God, Hinata…**_He wanted her to stop but didn't. _**This is what they mean by too much of a good thing…**_

Hinata stopped moving her leg. Naruto let out a sigh. _**Thank God.**_ He would have needed new shorts. He looked at her face to see why she'd suddenly stopped and found that she was beet-red.

"What's," Naruto swallowed, "wrong, Hinata?" he asked. Her eyes were on the kitchen door that was now open. The kitchen door where stood her father. Naruto's face was suddenly an inferno as well. _**So much for talking with her father…**_

**FREYA: Yeah, I'm sure none of you saw that coming. Or maybe some of you did…Anyway, stay tuned for some crazy drama in the next chapter. How the hell are they gonna get out of this one? You may ask. I guess you'll have to wait until I finish re-checking for grammar and spelling and post in a few days. Sucks to be a loyal fan doesn't it.**

**To the people it concerns:**

**I added more info to my profile. I had a few requests. You know who you are.**

**I am starting the NejixSaku story in the back of my mind. I'll appreciate it if you stop emailing me about it. Thanks.**

**If you want to give ideas for 2) then go to the forums. I actually may require the help of my fans to pull this one off.**

**That is all. Freya has spoken!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FREYA: Heyo. So, uh…well, this is the first time I haven't had anything to really say… Anyway, Naruto doesn't belong to me…If he did I'd probably rape him in his sleep. What can I say? The blonde thing really works for him. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

Chapter 10: Approval for the Fox

The dark disapproving look of Hinata's father lingered over them. _**Oh, boy.**_ Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and picked himself up off of her. _**I messed up…big time.**_ Hinata fixed her bra and grabbed Naruto's nearby jacket to cover herself. She was embarrassed beyond all reason. _My father…_

"Hinata, would you care to enlighten me as to what I'm seeing? Though I'm sure I need no explanation to figure it out…" His glare fell on Naruto and, if at all possible, seemed to get more severe. _**If the guy wanted to he could shoot needles out of his eyes.**_ Naruto stole a quick glance at Hinata and saw that she was horrified. She wasn't going to be saying anything anytime soon. _**Gotta fix this. Now**_.

"I can explain! It's not Hinata's fault, it's mine…" Naruto tried to get Hiashi to take his anger out on him instead. This was her family, it was ok for them to be mad at him but not at her. She loved them too much to live with them hating her.

"Uzumaki, leave. I will deal with my daughter," Hiashi commanded. Naruto looked at her again and saw that she was shaking violently. _**I can't leave her like this. I'm her boyfriend now. There's something I can do to protect her, can't I?**_

"I can't leave! If you have to be mad at someone be mad at me!" Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He got on his knees and bowed, his head touching the kitchen floor. "I'm really sorry! Please, don't do anything bad to Hinata!"

Hinata seemed to be slowly coming out of her shock_. Father saw me and Naruto…being…_Hinata had to think of a word. _Being intimate_. She wasn't shaking as bad but the shivering was still visibly there. _What's Naruto doing? _She was suddenly embarrassed to find he was asking her father to forgive him and her.

"Uzumaki, leave this household," Hiashi stared angrily, "or I will kill you." At the word 'kill' Hinata's head snapped up to look at her father. He was serious. Without conscious action she stood up and placed herself in between Naruto and her father. Naruto was a little confused but Hiashi showed no reaction.

"D-Don't hurt him! I-I-I really…l-like Naruto!" Hinata faltered over her words. "I w-would like p-permission to…date…"

"Out of the question Hinata!" Hiashi glared at Naruto behind her. Naruto felt her father was more angry that he'd found Hinata with him than mad at the fact she'd been doing something a Hyuuga princess shouldn't be doing. Naruto hoped it wasn't the reason he thought it was. Naruto's face had gone from worried to a serious look. "Do you know what he is?! He's-"

"I know what I am," stated Naruto defiantly, interrupting him. He was no longer trying to beg forgiveness but defending his character. _**Just because I have the Kyuubi inside me doesn't make me inhuman. It doesn't mean I'm incapable of caring about someone.**_

Hiashi's face was fierce but Naruto was matching it with intensity. Hinata's father spoke up, "Then you know why I want you gone!"

"STOP IT!" Hinata cried. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. _I can't take this. I love my father but I love him too. Naruto. I won't let my family shame you_. "I know what Naruto is."

Both looked at her like she was crazy. _**What? What is she talking about? I never told…**_

Hinata smiled through her tears. "Naruto is kind. He is friendly. He's silly and even a little dense. But still I…" Hinata brought her tear streaked face up to look at her father.

'_You should look in a person's face when talking to them__.'_

"…I still love him. And that's all I need to know. So please father, will you let me keep seeing Naruto? Please."

There was a well deserved silence. So much had been said. _**Hinata.**_ He was proud of how she'd stood up to her father. She didn't even stutter. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her though she couldn't see. Hinata was thinking other things. _I did it! I stood my ground! I must be getting stronger. I never would have been able to do this without Naruto._

"It seems…" Hiashi took a deep breath, "…you leave me no other choice." He snapped his fingers and two ninjas came out of nowhere, a puff of smoke. Hyuuga estate's bodyguards knocked Naruto out with a blow to the back of his head. Before everything went black he saw Hinata's concerned face try to reach for him. She was being held back by another guard. _**Hinata…**_

"No! NO! Stop it!" _Why? I don't understand! Why won't he let us stay together?!_ Hinata struggled but her frame wouldn't allow her to overpower whoever held her. "Let me go! Where are you taking him?!"

"They won't kill him; I'm removing that filthy creature from the premises. I'm sure that the guards can just dump him in the woods or the street; where he belongs. Imagine, that 'thing' courting my daughter. Disgraceful," Hiashi scowled. Hinata managed to get an arm loose and elbow the ninja restraining her in the side. His grip loosened for a moment but it was enough. She attempted to chase after Naruto when hands had her again. Her father had her.

"Hinata," her father called for her attention; she looked to him with worry in her face, "You are forbidden to see Uzumaki again. He is too dangerous for you to be around."

It echoed in her mind. _Forbidden. Forbidden. Does that mean I can __never__ see him again? Naruto isn't dangerous!_ Hinata began to cry.

"Do you understand, Hinata?"

_I can't disobey my father but… if I don't listen what will happen to Naruto? Will they hurt him? I can't…I can't risk that! Why is this happening to us?_

Hinata bites her lip. "Yes, father. I understand."

An hour later Naruto woke up with a headache. His neck was stiff and it hurt to turn his head to look at his surroundings. _**I'm in the woods. But how did I…?**_ A sudden realization washes over him. _**Hinata!**_ He attempts to run but is blocked by two ninjas.

"What? What's going on?!" Naruto demands.

He hears a female ninja speak up from the left. Her voice sounds vaguely familiar. "Naruto-san, you are not to see or even speak with Hinata-sama. Our orders are to prevent you from doing so. I am sorry about this."

"If you're sorry then tell her old man to give us permission to see each other!" Naruto yelled. He didn't mind getting loud. They were in the woods; he wouldn't have to hold back. Though, to be honest, he'd probably have yelled in the village as well. Maybe they predicted that.

"We cannot do that. He doesn't want you near each other because-"

"Because of what I am? What's inside me?! Dammit!" Naruto punched the ground. _**I know that the Kyuubi is dangerous. I know what it's capable of. That doesn't mean that I'd…**_"I would never ever hurt Hinata. How could he think that I'd do that…to her?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san. Those are our orders. There will be a guard on you at all times until you can accept to no longer be familiar with her. It is for the best." Both ninjas poofed away but Naruto could still feel one watching carefully. Just waiting for him to try and find Hinata.

"Damn…" Naruto hit the ground yet again with his fist with a grimace. He was going to have bruised knuckles the next day. _**I don't care. I have that stuff she gave me.**_ His face softened. He stood up, not bothering to brush off his pants, and started walking to the village.

Under his breath, so quiet that he almost didn't hear himself, he whispered, "Don't worry Hinata, I'll find a way to see you again. I promise."

Hinata was led to her room by one of her servants. They were wary of her trying to escape to go find him. All of them seemed to believe it was for her own good so they watched over her diligently. _Their concern is misplaced_. Hinata entered her room and fell face first into her bed.

"This isn't fair," she whimpered as she teared up. She rolled over to look at the small window above her. A little moonlight shown in but it was not much comfort to Hinata. _Ah! On the windowsill!_ Filled with hope she stood up on her bed to get the flower she'd left there.

"It's…" Hinata stammered, "…it's gone." _They took the gardenia he gave me!_ She flopped back onto her bed. _I don't even have the flower to keep me company. I wish Naruto was here. I want to hold him or even just smell his ramen noodle scent for a second._ There was a knock at the door.

"Y-yes?" Hinata sat up.

"Hinata-sama. I have clean clothes for you. May I come in?"

"Enter," said Hinata with as much authority she could muster. The woman came in with a stack of folded clothes in a laundry basket. She began putting them away and Hinata laid her head down on the pillow. She let out a sad sigh_. I have to find out a way to convince father that Naruto is a good guy. But how?_

"Hinata-sama…it's not my place to speak of this…" the woman spoke after placing all of the clean clothes away. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. The servant stood with the basket in her hands and walked a bit closer to Hinata.

"Yes, what is it?" Hinata looked up, interested.

"I have something you may want…I can't let you have it all night but…for a moment…" she whispered and the maid looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. She dipped into the basket and pulled out Naruto's jacket. Hinata gasped in shock and reached for it. _That's right! They took him away but he wasn't wearing his jacket!_ Once she had it in her hands she held it close and breathed in. _Naruto._

"Thank you," was all Hinata could manage. She smiled and squeezed it tight. If she tried she could imagine him being there. He'd smile and tell a joke. I'd trace my finger over his cute whiskers. _How am I going to live if I can never seeing him again?_

"Hinata-sama, it's none of this humble maids business but…I believe Naruto-san is a good person. I can see that he cares for you deeply," she whispered to Hinata. "I am sorry that you must be kept from each other…"

"Yes, I'm sorry as well. If I'd been more careful maybe we could've avoided my father's retribution. If I hadn't tried to hide our relationship, maybe Father would have accepted Naruto…" Hinata looked away gloomily. If I'd been honest in the beginning then maybe Father could've let us stay the way we were.

"That's a good deal of 'maybes' Hinata-sama and I'm not sure it would've helped your situation," spoke the maid. The maid was referring to how all the adults in the village knew of Naruto's…demon. No matter what Hinata may have done, Hiashi would never allow them together. She looked at her maid slightly confused but the woman would not elaborate. "Hinata-sama, my position will be in jeopardy…if anyone finds out I gave you this…" spoke the servant nervously.

"But you didn't give this to me. You threw it in the garbage and I happened to find it and sneak it to my room through my window. Correct?" Hinata looked at the maid with a tiny glare. The woman nodded and left Hinata's room, bidding her goodnight.

Hinata laid down holding the orange and black jacket, and then she pulled the covers up to her shoulder. She breathed in the jacket; calming herself for the day to come. As happy as she was to have his coat she shed one more solitary tear. A jacket was a poor substitute for the real thing.

When Naruto finally arrived home it was almost midnight. They had taken him pretty far into the woods surrounding the village. _**I have to think of something. I can't just run over there and expect to see her. They'd pummel me. I need a plan.**_

"I'm bad at plans though! Thinking isn't the best thing I do! I'm better at…" Naruto blinked with a realization. _**Yeah, I could definitely do that. It'd be easy! Wait, maybe too easy.**_ Naruto looked through some drawers for paper and something to write with.

"Gotta write it out. Figure out what will work and what won't," Naruto started scribbling on the sheet. For the first time since getting caught with Hinata he was smiling. It was a perfect plan. It was all starting to come together.

Naruto was filled with confidence. _**They'll never even see it coming!**_

**FREYA: Yeah, I know. The chapter was sorta short. I'll make up for it eventually. I mean, aren't you interested in Naruto's master plan? Don't you want to know what his genius cooked up? You do? Of course you do. That's why I'm putting it in the next chapter. There wouldn't be enough room to squeeze it into this chapter. Next one will be posted in a few days because I haven't even finished writing it yet. Oh, yeah, review if you want. Don't care. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

**PS. Chouji wants more screen time. Should I give it to him?**

**PSS. By the way, I am seriously thinking about that NejiSaku story. If anyone has ideas on how to get this…very unlikey…couple to get along…please enlighten me. I don't think these two can ever see eye to eye. Freya has spoken!**


	11. Chapter 11

**FREYA: Heyo, Freya here. So I'm glad to have fans again. I will admit I did miss…some of you. The ones that keep emailing me…I didn't miss you that much…and I'm glad you finally stopped. I truly appreciate it. **

**Anywho, I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, oh, how I'd worship Orochimaru-sama and do his every bidding. His every bidding. Enjoy. Freya has spoken.**

**ATTENTION! …Apparently I have kept Akamaru in little form even though I claim this to be after the time skip. I'm not dumb, I like Akamaru in tiny form better than big form is all…**

**PS. Sorry about the long wait. My external drive was being pissy and wouldn't let me access my fanfics (coupled with my detestable writer's block) or my novels…I was sad for a time…I finally got it fixed though…My happiness knows no end…Freya has spoken.**

**PSS. Chapter is full of drama and a lime…trouble is brewing…is there a way out?**

Chapter 11: The Plan

Naruto knocked on the door rapidly the next day. _**Come on, come on. How long does it take to answer a door?**_ Finally, the door swung open with a very sleepy looking Kiba in the entrance.

"The hell…? Naruto? What do you want?" Kiba yawned and looked around outside. It was barely an hour after daybreak. It was also a Saturday. "Naruto, it's Saturday, can't you just go back to-"

"I need you're help," Naruto looked at him seriously. It wasn't a joke. Naruto was definitely not smiling.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Hard to explain. Let me in." Kiba opened the door and let the stern blonde in. Naruto asked if he had anywhere they might be able to talk and not have to worry about someone listening in. Kiba led them down to a basement where they kept all manner of food and training equipment for the dogs of the Inuzuka clan.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" Kiba asked after he shut the door. Naruto's behavior was starting to bother him a little. Usually he was just annoying to Kiba but today he seemed on edge. Not normal.

"You know that Hinata and I were going out on dates right?" Naruto asked. _**If he doesn't know that then I'll have to start all the way at the beginning.**_ Kiba awkwardly nodded without looking at Naruto.

"Well, her dad…he doesn't want me doing that anymore. He had his freakin guard ninja knock me out! They won't let us even talk to each other! They have someone following me around. I need you to help me see her again." Naruto had Kiba's attention but it was obvious he wasn't sure how he could help.

"What can _**I**_ do?" Kiba asked.

"You're allowed to talk to Hinata," Naruto stated, as if it answered all the questions. It only left Kiba more confused.

"So?"

"So let me borrow your identity for a day! Akamaru too!"

"What?! No way! Why should I?" Kiba was outraged. Lend his dog to Naruto? Borrow his identity? What, so he could talk to Hinata?

"Come on Kiba! Hinata's my girlfriend and she was crying when I last saw her! I need to make sure she's ok. I need to talk to her. To see her. I'm begging you Kiba. Just this once," Naruto's eyes pleaded with his hands together, as if he were praying.

Kiba was uncomfortable with this. There was no way it would work. Kiba was sure it wouldn't. The image of Hinata crying flashed before him. The last thing he wanted was for her to be unhappy. If getting to see Naruto made her feel better then maybe he should try.

"Alright. I'll do it," Naruto's face lit up and a big grin spread across his face. "But, how are you going to pull this off? If you become me and leave with Akamaru then won't they get suspicious if 'Naruto' doesn't leave?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, because you're going to be me for the day! I already got it planned out. Ino's going to help. I talked to her first. You're going to hang out at her flower shop all day." Kiba was having trouble believing Naruto could think up a plan like this. Then again he was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. He could dream up tons of schemes, though they usually turned out bad because of poor foresight. Would this one be the same?

"I'm not sure about this. I'll do it but how are you sure it'll convince anyone?" Kiba kept asking his questions. He had to know all the possibilities. To make sure Naruto didn't forget anything.

"They figure I'm just going to give up and try to find someone else. While you're pretending to be me I need you to act like I'm hitting on Ino. She's already decided to play along. She thinks it'll be 'fun'." Naruto emphasized the word 'fun' as if Ino were saying it. Kiba was still nervous. He asked when they'd be doing this and Naruto told him in about an hour.

Kiba spent the next half an hour talking to his dog about obeying Naruto. Even though it took a lot of persuading Akamaru finally agreed to be compliant. What decided this was Naruto promising Akamaru a huge steak after this. _**The way to a dog's loyalty…through its stomach. **_

After that was sorted out Naruto and Kiba talked about how they were going to impersonate each other. Kiba was starting to think it was interesting.

"You tend to walk around with your hands behind your head Naruto. And you have trouble staying away from people's faces. You're kinda loud too. Is there anything else?" Kiba seemed to hit every nail on the head. It kinda irked Naruto that Kiba knew more about him than he knew Kiba.

With a twitch in his eye Naruto reviewed everything about Kiba's mannerisms. "Hands in pockets almost always. Akamaru on head or in jacket…I think I'd prefer on my head. You sniff things a lot…and talk to your dog a lot too." Kiba didn't seem offended by anything Naruto observed. Naruto wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something. "I think it's going to be harder for me to be you then for you to be me, Kiba."

"Yeah, really. There isn't much to being Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba put it bluntly and then shrugged when Naruto glare at him. "Sorry."

"Alright, it's almost time. You ready?" Naruto questioned and Kiba nodded. Both used the transformation jutsu to change their appearance. Where Kiba stood was now Naruto and where Naruto was located became Kiba. The transformations were very good. Kiba was impressed that his loud friend didn't screw it up.

"Great job 'Kiba'," spoke Kiba to Naruto who in turn gave a toothy grin to his doppelganger.

"Not too bad yourself, 'Naruto'" Naruto laughed for a minute, almost forgetting the reason he disguised himself. Naruto place Akamaru on his head. _**It'll stay up there right? It won't fall? Hope not, or it's walking.**_

Both went out the front door and waved to each other as if to say good bye. Naruto in his disguise went in the direction of the Hyuuga estate and Kiba headed for the flower shop. Both were praying that they wouldn't be discovered.

Hinata just lay in her room. When the maids brought her breakfast, she was too tired and depressed to cook this morning, she politely refused and didn't eat anything. Hinata rolled over in her bed, holding Naruto's jacket. _Would he come looking for me? If he did would father hurt him? What if I went looking for him?_ Hinata doubted that if she went outside by herself she wouldn't be followed. _They'd follow me and even if I got close to Naruto they'd separate us…by force._

There was a short knock at her door. She didn't respond even when the maid asked if she could come in. It was her way of being rebellious.

"Hinata-sama, one of your teammates is here to see you. The one with a dog."

Hinata sat up and stuffed the jacket into her pillowcase to hide it. She said she'd be right there. _Maybe I can talk to Kiba-kun about this. He might help. Plus, I need to get out of this room._ She was soon done and arrived at the front door.

"Good d-day, Kiba-kun." Hinata kept her head down low. It only served to make her look more depressed. Naruto felt his heart ache as he looked at her solemn face. "Kiba-kun, what brings you here? Is there a mission from Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, eh, no. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out Hinata. You know with me and Akamaru?" he asked trying his best to sound like Kiba would. _**Hopefully it would be convincing enough for her.**_ She shook her head.

"I would like to but…" she stated. _Maybe I shouldn't…with Kiba-kun's feelings toward me and such…maybe I'd be better off hanging out with Shino…_

Naruto wished he could embrace her but knew that if he did so he would be discovered. He had to try another tactic. Once he got her out of the house and far enough away he'd be able to talk to her. Before he could say anything Naruto heard her father speak up. He managed to stand strong and not freeze up in fear.

"Go outside Hinata. Get some fresh air. It'll help you forget about that…boy. Kiba-kun, watch over my daughter and make sure Uzumaki leaves her be." Hiashi's cold, heartless eyes didn't even look at Naruto. They kept their iron grip glare on his daughter as she agreed to listen to him.

"Yes, sir," responded Naruto strongly and Akamaru let out a bark.

"You see, Hinata. Kiba-kun knows how to _respect_ his elders. He'd have been a better match for you than that poor excuse of a ninja, Uzumaki," Hiashi spoke in a low voice. Naruto felt his blood boil but kept a stoic face. He put a specific emphasis on the word 'respect' that was only meant to be understood by his daughter. _He's referring to how insolent I was last night when I defended Naruto._

Hinata stepped out the door and her father closed it soon after. Naruto and Hinata walked side by side down the street in silence. Hinata was still clueless as to his true identity. Naruto didn't feel they were far enough away to safely tell her about him so he continued his charade of being Kiba.

"Your dad, he's mad at Naruto?" he asked knowing full well what the answer was. _**That guy hates my guts. I'll bet the Kyuubi killed a lot of the Hyuuga clan as well.**_

"I'm not sure. At first, I thought he was angry with me for…" Hinata blushed a little thinking back to the kitchen. _Should I really be telling Kiba-kun about this? I mean, he's my friend but…there's only so much you should tell your friends…especially if they're guys. Kiba already told me that he cared for me so maybe I should find another topic…_

Naruto noticed her face go red and figured out the reason behind it. The kitchen scene brought a pink flush to his own face. It had felt so good at the time…until they were caught of course. Hinata noticed the blush on his face.

"Kiba-kun, you're blushing…"she said in awe. Naruto said it was nothing. _**Are we far enough yet? I want to tell her it's me but I don't want her flipping out and drawing attention to us. I don't sense anyone following us but…**_

Naruto tried more questions, "Do you think your dad would get mad at you if you saw Naruto again?" Hinata nodded her head glumly.

"But…" she whispered.

"But what?" he asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

"Even if…my father got angry w-with me, I'd go see him. I'm afraid t-to though. I'm afraid my father will…h-hurt him if I g-go see him," Hinata whimpered; if she could cry she would but her tears would not form. Naruto broke character and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder. She didn't shake it away; the comfort of a comrade may have been what she needed.

"What am I g-going to do Kiba-kun? I-I want to find Naruto. I want him to know that I didn't mean for him to get hurt because of me. I need to tell him I'm sorry!" the more Hinata spoke the more confident she seemed to get. _How can he forgive me?_ "I wonder if he cares about me still, after all I've done to him…"

Naruto pulled her into a nearby alley. He looked around and after he determined that they weren't being followed he leaned closer to her ear to whisper. "It's me, Hinata. It's Naruto."

Hinata backed away. _He's lying. It isn't possible_. "That's not f-funny, Kiba-kun! That's a horrible joke to play on your teammate, your friend!"

"It's not a joke Hinata," he tried quickly to calm her panic. If she got any louder then they would start attracting the wrong kind of attention. He'd have to find a way that she'd trust him without taking off the Transformation Jutsu. _**I don't want to take it off until I know we can't be seen.**_

"P-Prove it! T-Tell me s-s-something…only Naruto would know…about me…" Hinata stammered and stumbled on word after word. _Could it really be Naruto? Could he be this close and not alert the ninja that was no doubt following him?_

"Uh, I…" Naruto thought rapidly. There were plenty of things they did on their dates that he could choose from but…not too many things that could be said in public. Naruto knew there were probably a ton of things he could have said but his mind was blank. _**Not now! Dammit! **_

He scratched the back of his head making Akamaru jump off. He barked at Naruto but he ignored the dog. _**What can I do? What do I say?**_ Suddenly, Akamaru bit Naruto's leg.

"OW! Dammit Akamaru! You're not helping!" Naruto whined loudly as he shook the animal off his leg. Hinata stared in surprise._ Akamaru bit Kiba-kun. Akamaru would never bite Kiba-kun. Maybe it really is…_

"Naruto?" she asked. He nodded, not sure why she suddenly believed him. Hinata ran up and gave him a hug around his middle. Naruto was nervous because they were in an alley near a public street and wasn't sure if anyone would see them. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hinata, just because I'm in disguise doesn't mean it's a good idea to be attacking me. As long as people can see me you need to pretend I'm Kiba. Got it?" he stared into her eyes after she pulled herself away from him. Naruto could tell that she'd been crying a lot but her eyes told him she hadn't give up.

"Where's the real Kiba-kun?" she asked curiously.

"He's pretending to be me to throw off whoever is following me. Kiba's at Ino's flower shop. Come on; let's find somewhere quieter, you know…with less people." Naruto grasped her hand and led Hinata through the alley. They walked through the streets, keeping up the charade. They thought they were home free until they ran into someone. Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata!" she waved and approached after paying for something at the stall. Hinata waved back and Naruto joined in, still maintaining the illusion. _**I have a lot of chakra after all**_. "What're you up to Hinata? Are you looking for Naruto?"

"Uh, n-not really…" Hinata glanced at 'Kiba' and looked back at Sakura. _It may be a good idea to keep as many people as possible out of the loop until my father approves of our dating. I'm sorry Sakura-san._ "I was just…going s-somewhere with Kiba-kun…" She leaned on him and gripped his hand. Hinata hinted for Naruto to play along. For once, Naruto caught the hint.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! I thought you and Naruto were going out! Now that I think about it though, I guess that makes sense…" Sakura had her hands on her hips. Hinata asked what she meant by 'that makes sense'. "Well…do you really want to know what I heard?"

Naruto leaned forward. _**Who the hell has been spreading rumors about us?**_ Both Hinata and Naruto said sure.

"Well, I ran into Chouji earlier. Apparently, he's been trying to get Ino to date him for a while. Anyway, I ran into him at the barbeque pork place and he was crying his eyes out! You know why?" Sakura was trying to keep it to a low whisper. _**Sakura-chan is a gossiper too! Not you too, Sakura-chan! Ino's sucked you into her clutches!**_

"Why?" asked Hinata, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

Sakura continued, "He went to visit her today and guess what he saw? He saw Naruto and Ino getting hot and heavy at her family's flower shop! You wouldn't believe how upset Chouji was! Poor guy."

Naruto blushed upon hearing what was going on at the shop. _**Kiba, jeez. Sully my name more you ass! I said to pretend to hit on her, not to really do anything! And Ino! She can't keep her hands off of any guy can she?**_ Naruto looked at Hinata to see if she was bothered by any of it. She wasn't.

"Anyway, it's a good thing you're not with Naruto. What a jerk. Though to be fair I think Chouji was blowing what he saw out of proportions. I think you and Kiba make a sweet couple though. I'll see you later!" Sakura ran down the street with groceries in her hands. _Probably Sake for the Hokage._

When they were out of earshot of anyone Naruto started fuming. "Jeez, that Kiba! I can't believe he'd…"

"I think it's hard to believe too. I don't think Chouji-kun saw what he thought he saw."

Naruto looked at her puzzled, "Why do you say that?"

Hinata blushed. _Because Kiba-kun likes me. It's difficult to figure he'd change the type of girl he liked so suddenly_. "You said they knew of you being followed. It was probably a ruse. Chouji-kun most likely overreacted."

_**I guess that makes sense. Chouji isn't the smartest ninja in the world**_. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and they continued walking through the village. Eventually they came to the edge of the woods and thus arrived at Naruto's training spot. _**This is as good a place to talk as any**_. Naruto let go of the illusion of Kiba and he poofed into being himself again.

"Naruto…" Hinata smiled as she embraced him for a hug. _Yes, this is much better than a jacket._ He held her close, not wanting to let go. _**I'm glad this plan worked**_.

"Hinata we need to talk about some stuff…" Naruto looked down and she looked into his eyes. She nodded in agreement. _Yes, there is much to talk about_…

After settling themselves down under the shade of a tree they were ready to converse. He leaned against the tree and plopped right down; Hinata followed suit. Naruto coughed and tried to think of how to start. Hinata simply kept her eyes open and looking around. She wanted to make sure no one was in the area that shouldn't be.

"Hinata, I really like seeing you and being with you. Your dad though…" he tried to explain.

"My father is being obstinate…That means he's being stubborn," she clarified when Naruto looked confused. "I don't understand why though. It may have something to do with you not being 'royalty' in a sense. My father probably wants me to be courted by someone with a strong lineage in the village. That must be the reason; I don't know what else it could be."

Naruto looked the other way for a moment with a twitch in his eye_**. I know another reason. I'm harboring a giant, death-crazy, nine-tailed fox demon that almost destroyed the whole village years ago...That's upsetting enough to piss off anyone's father, not just hers. I'm a monster. At least, that's what her father and many others seem to think. They aren't too far from the truth…I'm dangerous but…never to Hinata. I would never…**_

"Are you alright Naruto? You look bothered by something…Don't worry. I'll figure out a way for Father to accept you." She seemed confident. _I say that but I don't even know where to start. I'm just glad that I got to see him again._ With that thought Hinata leaned over and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wh-what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"No reason…I'm glad that you found a way to meet with me Naruto. I never would have thought up a plan…" Hinata sighed. She picked herself up and sat back down between Naruto's legs and leaned against his chest. Hinata could feel the rise and fall of Naruto's breathing and his heartbeat humming in her ear. He put his arms around her and for a while they sat there without saying anything.

They both had been so strung out about what to do about their situation that just being near each other in silence felt reassuring. Instead of doing something about their problem they were doing nothing and feeling at ease. Hinata broke the stillness first.

"How long will Kiba-kun be able to maintain your identity?" she asked.

"Uh…" he was unsure of what his own plan had been. "Oh yeah, he's going to wait for me to come to the shop. We'll switch guises again at his house I guess. But that won't be for another few hours." _**To leave Kiba there in Ino's clutches would be pretty mean. I can't let him suffer her advances all day. Or her gossiping mouth…Or her advancing mouth…**_

Hinata sat up and turned around to face Naruto on her knees. Hinata brought a hand up to his cheek and traced his funny whiskers. He asked her why she always did that. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I feel they're special…It makes you really unique. No one else in the village has whisker lines like you. I like them." Hinata smiled with a little blush. Naruto felt his face go a little pink. All his life he'd been treated like crap because of the Kyuubi, but now someone was telling him that she liked the unique traits it gave him. _**I was right. Hinata's perfect. **_

Hinata leaned in with her hand still on his cheek and kissed him. Naruto slowly returned her kiss, making it last as long as possible before she broke away. When she finally did break contact with his lips Hinata stared into the deep azure blue pools of his eyes. _I won't let my father decide what I want. And what I want is…_Hinata brought both of her hands to cup Naruto's cheeks. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him deep with her tongue_. I want to keep doing these things with Naruto. Maybe even more._

Naruto was having trouble controlling the urge to jump her. _**We came here to talk not to…ah, what the hell…**_Naruto reached for the zipper of her coat and slowly undid it. She felt her way behind his head and began untying his forehead protector. It fell with a clank to the side. As soon as the guard was gone Hinata ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and sensuously massaged his scalp.

"Mmm" Naruto murmured against her kisses. The zipper was done and the jacket slowly fell off her shoulders. Without taking off her shirt he slid his hand under the hem and reached her breast, fondling gently.

Hinata sighed at his touch and tugged at his shirt. Naruto complied and took it off. She ran her hands over his toned chest, feeling the muscles shudder at her fingers. _He's so strong, yet weak at the same time…_

"Naruto…are you…having fun?" she asked as she ran her hands across his chest; touching every crease in every muscle. Hinata sent shivers down his back when she kissed his pec. _**How could I not be having fun?**_ "But you're not…making that sound like last time…"

She let her hand wander down to the edge of his pants. _I'm unsure of how to do this…Do I just…? _Before trying to reach in for his manhood she tried just rubbing her hand along the outside of his pants. Naruto definitely felt it; he tried to hold in a groan but some of it escaped his mouth. _Maybe I shouldn't but…_Hinata began sliding her hand down his pants…

"Hinata," Naruto gasped as he realized what she was doing. _**I've created a beast in Hinata. Is that good or bad? I don't know yet but it's leaning on the 'good'. Very good.**_ She felt under his drawers and found what she was searching for. Hinata ran her fingers down his warm length to his tip. Naruto let out a low moan and gritted his teeth. Hinata was touching him and making him all the harder. As she ran her hand over it again, gripping it every so often, Naruto let out ragged pants and contained moans.

"We…really shouldn't…Hinata…" Naruto gasped. It was taking everything Naruto had not to pounce on her and tear off her clothes. He couldn't get the image of Hinata's naked body under him. At his mercy; under his control. _**Why am I thinking like that?**_ She was loving the groans that were emanating from him. _There it is again. That feeling_. Hinata was getting warm between her thighs.

In the second she stopped Naruto was on her. He had her pinned to the ground with a look of shock on her face. _What's going on?__** I can't control myself…I need…more…**_

"Naru-" she was cut off by his mouth. These kisses were different from the ones before. They were full of passion and lust. Hinata soon forgot about the sudden change in attitude and succumbed to his aggressive kisses. _This is different but…it feels so good…_

Naruto jerked at her shirt and it was quickly pulled over her head. She reached around and unsnapped her bra. _**Oh, so that's how it works…**_Naruto made a mental note. He lowered himself to her unclad breast and suckled it ferociously and with his hand fondled the tit of her other breast. Hinata moaned softly.

Naruto may have been one of the densest ninjas in the village but he knew what Hinata might like. Without much forethought his hand slowly began drifting down her middle. He hesitated for a moment before touching her warm center. There was a gasp and then a slow sigh as he touched her repeatedly.

Hinata was getting warmer and wetter as he stroked her area with his fingers. She was liking it more and more. Even though she was enjoying it she hardly noticed he'd stopped until Hinata felt Naruto's hand going under the elastic of her pants.

"Naruto that's…!" she gasped. He didn't seem to hear her and touched her wet folds, making her back arch slightly and ragged whimpers escape her mouth. _What he's doing is…Naruto is touching me…there…_

"Is this…alright…Hinata?" he asked as he upped the speed of his touch. She emitted a loud moan as she gripped the grass under her. Taking that as a yes he continued the pace he set, listening to her gasp and pant with longing. _I didn't know that these sorts of things could feel so good._

As Naruto administrated his touch on Hinata a thought kept rising to the top of his mind. No matter how much he tried swatting it away it always resurfaced making him more anxious than before. _**Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. What if my plan was a huge bust and Kiba's already been discovered?**_ He withdrew his hand from her pants. Hyuuga's ninjas could be on their way right now to catch them. Hinata noticed he'd stopped trying to please her.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Then again who knew when they would be able to see each other again? A few days? A week? When would they be able to do this again? How long could her family keep them apart? Naruto was actually starting to get worried. _**What if they made it so I could never see her again?**_

"It's nothing Hinata. I was just…thinking," he spoke. The tired and worried expression never left his face. _**I don't know if I can live without her anymore…**_

Hinata sat up quickly looking into his eyes. He was probably having the same worrisome thoughts that she was. Someone could be on their way there at that very moment; it could even be her father. _Oh, I hope not! I don't want to have to choose between my family and Naruto. I could never…_A dark thought kept pestering her in a voice she didn't recognize but felt was sinister. What if you have to choose? You can't have both as long as your father is opposed. Who's more important: your family or your love?

"Hinata," Naruto finally spoke after they'd both gave into their thoughts for several minutes_**. If I want this to work I have to tell Hinata about…my past. It's gotta be the reason her father won't let her be with me. He thinks she'll leave me if she knows but she wouldn't do that…would she?**_ What was very sure in his mind only seconds ago was now in turmoil. What if she didn't want to see him after she knew…?

"Naruto?"

"Hinata, I'm going to tell you some things about me that you don't know," Naruto started. He was trying to put some good words together again to make himself sound a little more sure than he really was. "But…"

Hinata waited patiently for him to continue. _He's doing it again. Trying to sugarcoat his words again. He's really bad at it though. Sorry, Naruto, it's only the truth._

"But what?" she said.

"But…I'm afraid to tell you because…" Naruto searched for words again. _**Because I'm scared that you're going to see me the same way your dad does afterwards! Because if I tell you you'll have to reason to like me any more. Because no one really understands what it means to be…me.**_

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's bare shoulder and he looked up; his face showing all his swirling emotions at once. Fear. Anger. Imminent rejection. _He used to wear that face a lot when we were little. _

"Whatever it is Naruto, I'm sure it'll be ok. You can trust me," Hinata spoke softly. _I can be there for Naruto now, not like I was back then. I'm stronger now._

Something about the way Hinata said that decided it for Naruto. Whether is was how kind her words were or how accepting her eyes were of him; maybe it was how she used the word 'trust', he made up his mind.

"Thanks Hinata. I hope you can trust me too," he said with a smile.

**FREYA: Freya here…so…how many of you are mad at Freya? Be honest, you're mad because I took so damn long to post something right?? I thought so. This chapter didn't have too much going on but you'll get over it. **

**I am still a little writer's blocked so the next chapter is going to be all about what's happening on Kiba's end of this arrangement. It'll help me take a break from Naruto and Hinata. I need to think of a way to explain Naruto's past to Hinata without her flipping her lid anyway. Look forward to the next chapter I guess. Leave a review if you deem it worthy, want to complain, or want to flame me for being lazy. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


	12. Chapter 12

FREYA:

**FREYA: Heyo Freya here. I am sorry to announce that I do not own Naruto. I never will. I have accepted this; yet I weep in the dead of night because I can never have Gaara. Sob.**

**BTW. This is a chapter about what Kiba was up to when he was disguising himself as Naruto. I hope it proves to be funny, stimulating, and interesting at the same time.**

**WARNING: If you oppose KibaXIno pairing then I guess you'll just have to get over it or not read it. They get REALLY intimate here…I'm just warning you. Freya has spoken.**

Chapter 12: A lesson worth learning

Ino straightened up some flowers and trimmed the stems of some roses. _I can't believe I'm participating in an elaborate plan cooked up by Naruto! It's like I'm committing a crime but not really_. A big grin was plastered on her face. _This is going to be so much fun!_ She recalled him coming in earlier that morning:

"_Ino, I need you to help me out with a plan."_

"_This early in the morning? It better be good Naruto or I'll kick your ass!" Ino was used to getting up early to help manage the store but today she didn't need to. Thus her annoyance when Ino's parents woke her up to tell her Naruto was here to see her. _

_Naruto explained the situation with Hinata's father. He wasn't going to let them be together so they had to meet secretly. After she heard about it she wanted to help. Love conquers all! When he was finished explaining the plan she couldn't wait to get started._

"_Who's going to switch with you Naruto?" she asked because he hadn't specified in the plan. Who would be crazy enough to do it? They'd get into so much trouble if they were caught._

"_I'm gonna ask Kiba first. He's Hinata's teammate so it wouldn't be suspicious if he showed up at her house to talk to her. Great idea, huh? If I can't get him I'll find someone else I promise! " he grinned as he left. _

She mumbled an 'if you say so' and went about preparing for the 'New Naruto' to arrive. Ino heard someone walk in and turned to see Naruto. _Is it the real one or the switch? Did he end up getting Kiba?_

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?" she asked casually. Naruto had told her earlier that he was being watched pretty closely and to not act too suspicious.

"Uh, yeah, nice to see you Ino-san," he responded half-heartedly.

Ino frowned. _Wow._ She motioned for him to come much closer. After he did she pulled his head down even with hers, there was look of surprise on his Naruto face.

"You suck at being Naruto. Is it Kiba? Or did he get someone else?" Ino inquired. She could see that his transformation wasn't done quite right. He still had a little bit of a fang visible in his smile. _It's Kiba alright._

"Kiba, you're a really bad Naruto. Did you practice at all? Naruto doesn't talk so polite. I don't think he's called me Ino-san…ever…" she lectured and finally let go of him. Ino turned around and went to organizing a bouquet. "Plus, you're not loud enough."

"Sorry I'm not Naruto, sheesh," Kiba scoffed sarcastically. He took a seat near the back of the store at a small table. His sense of smell was going overboard because of all the different flowers. _**Naruto could've picked someone better for this. Maybe Shino…**_Kiba shook his head. _**Nah, Shino's too quiet. Naruto would die if he couldn't speak. Shino would explode if he had to talk loud.**_ Kiba chuckled at the idea of Shino exploding into a flurry of bugs.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" asked Ino. She was good at this acting thing.

"Nothing, just thinking about how well Shino would've done my job," he insinuated at the disguise he was maintaining. She caught on.

"He would probably be worse…" she agreed. _If Shino were doing this he'd be discovered fairly quickly. And we can't let that happen. True love conquers all!_

Ino went to arranging a bouquet with roses and baby's breath. Kiba sat in the back chair looking at the different flower colors. Ino's curiosity was getting the better of her. She finished tying a ribbon around the center of the flowers and set it down. She wandered over to Kiba and took a seat across from him.

Ino put her elbows on the table and her hands together under her chin. "Why did you agree to help him?"

"What?"

"Naruto, why did you agree to help Naruto?" she whispered though she was pretty sure she didn't have to. They were far enough into the store that a person would have to be standing right at the entrance to hear them. "I thought you liked Hinata, so why'd you help? You could've just swooped in and taken her. So why didn't you?"

_**Ino knows more than she should. I wonder if she told Naruto about this…hopefully not**_.

"Hinata…doesn't have any interest in me. I'm doing my best to not interfere with her…love life. I'm just looking out for her, that's all…" he mumbled on but she could sense the sadness in his voice.

"Like a big brother? Making sure his little sis is happy? That's so sweet!"

Kiba sort of grinned but went back to a somber face. Ino frowned.

"You're sucking at being Naruto again…" she informed him. Kiba looked at her with a hint of annoyance on his face. _**Ok, so I'm bad at portraying Naruto. So what?**_ "You know that whoever is following Naruto around will eventually come closer to check on you. If you let your guard down they're going to figure out who you are. And you know what that means right…?"

Ino gave him a minute to put it together but he didn't even need that much time_**. I know, I know. They'll go looking for Hinata and drag those two apart. Then Hinata will get depressed…and she'll start crying. Man, I really am like a big brother, aren't I?**_

Kiba clonked his face onto the table. It looked a little funny to Ino but she stifled a laugh. _Poor guy…_

"Can we stop talking about me and Hinata and Naruto? My head can't take it…" Kiba yawned, his fangs clearly visible to Ino. She giggled. _Like a puppy!_

"I could talk but then you'd have some trouble getting me to stop," she joked. He didn't laugh. It was probably true.

"Go ahead…talk away…" Kiba spoke apathetically.

"Alright! Well, today the shop is all mine. When 'you' came to wake me up this morning my parents were all 'well, since you're up you can watch the store all day!' I was going to sleep in today. I couldn't go back to sleep though because once I come in here and smell the flowers, I just can't become sleepy! Can you believe that?" Ino kept talking and talking about everything. From flowers to cooking; relationships to Jutsus. There wasn't a topic she wouldn't talk about. Finally she seemed to be slowing down.

"So, 'Naruto' if you could wish for anything in the world what would it be? You can't choose world peace. You're not Miss Konoha, alright?" she grinned from her seat atop the counter. She'd perched herself there while she was talking about some kind of recipe minutes ago.

Kiba had to think about it. _**What would I wish for? I'd wish for Hinata to be happy but that's already going to happen because of Naruto, not me.**_ "I'd wish…" Kiba looked outside to the streets. Dozens of people would walk by in seconds. Half the time they were young girls his age. "I'd wish that I could like someone else."

Ino sat on the counter in silence. _Wow,_ _I feel so bad for the guy. In a sense, he's helping his rival get the girl that he himself loves. That's gotta hurt…_ Ino motioned for Kiba to come closer.

Kiba sighed and stood up from the chair and ambled slowly to a stop a foot or two away from her. Ino shook her head and motioned for him to get closer. _**What does she want?**_ He took the few more necessary steps and she hopped off the counter to embrace him with a hug. Kiba was almost shocked into losing the illusion.

"Ino…What are you doing?" he asked trying to look as if it were normal.

"Idiot! Hug me back or you'll screw it up!" she whispered in his ear, giving him shivers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Ino relaxed into his body. _**What the hell?**_ She whispered again but this time not as severely, "there's someone watching the shop, I can't believe you didn't notice. What happened to the great Inuzuka sense of smell?"

Kiba felt for a presence and was surprised when he found one. _**She's not lying. Someone is there. Guess Naruto was right. Someone really was following him. Wonder why I didn't smell them…!**_

"The flowers…" he spoke quietly in realization. Ino broke away from the hug and his warmth. _He may be disguised as Naruto but…_she shuddered_. If Naruto had held me like that I'd pummel the bastard. The way he felt was more serious than Naruto could ever be. Very protective._ She smirked. _Like a dog! The irony!_

Ino and Kiba sensed that the overlooking shadow was gone. Whoever was watching them had backed off for now. Ino let out a deep sigh.

"Whoo! That was something!" Ino exclaimed.

"Y-yeah…something…" Kiba stammered. _**Why did she make me shiver? I'm pretty sure her breath was warm on my ear not cold…**_

Ino could see that Kiba looked confused. "Hey, what's up? Did I freak you out?" she grinned. _I guess he got anxious when he found out someone was there and his precious sense of smell didn't tell him. Pride injured?_

"N-No!" he denied all too quickly. The lie betraying him with a slight blush on his face. _What in the world? What's he blushing for?_

"What's wrong with…?" she kept trying to get close to his face but he kept backing up. Kiba eventually ended up tripping over a potted plant and fell backwards onto the floor. Ino couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Cut it out! It's not funny!" Kiba stood and brushed off any dirt or dust on him. _**Sheesh, she's all whispering in my ear and then trying to get close to my face. What wrong with her?**_

Ino kept snickering for a good minute or two after that. _I think I know why he's acting weird. I'll bet Hinata is the only girl he's ever hung out with. So he only knows how to react to 'Hinata'-ish things. Shyness and stuff like that. Not all girls are like Hinata though. And since she's never tried getting real close with him he's never found himself in a situation like this. Where a girl actually wants to talk to him. It's getting him all flustered. _

"Sorry about that 'Naruto'. It's just…funny, that's all…"she wandered to behind the counter and searched for a cloth. When she found one she signaled him over again. This time he was wary of her strange behavior. When he finally got to the counter she reached over it to get the dirt on his face.

"I can get it myself," he sulked as he tried to take the rag from her. She kept it out of his grasp and continued to get the dirt. When he reached for it again she pulled it out of his reach. He glared at her for a moment while she grinned mischievously. _**What's her game?**_ Finally she stopped moving it around and he got a hand on it.

"Ha!" but she wouldn't let go. Instead she pulled it and it brought him halfway over the counter. Ino then swooped in and kissed him on the lips. Kiba was shocked and didn't know how to respond. He could've just pulled away but his body froze. Ino grinned against his lips and let go of the fabric, dropping him to the ground on the other side of the counter.

"What…the hell, Ino?!" Kiba was trying to be angry but the surprise from the kiss was still plastered on his face. _**Sh-she kissed me!**_

"Was that your first kiss?" Ino smiled from behind the counter. His face changed from a slight pink to a strawberry red. _Aww, it was!_ He wouldn't admit or deny the claim, though it was pretty obvious.

"You're not supposed to…" Kiba was still on the floor trying to recover.

"Not supposed to what?" Ino asked questioningly.

"People are only supposed to kiss that one person they really like…" Kiba was still trying to figure out what possessed her to do such a thing. _**She didn't need to kiss me to maintain this charade! The hug would've been enough!**_ His face was returning to its natural color as he regained his composure.

"Who told you that? I can kiss whoever I want. I don't have to like them…" Ino said arrogantly.

"Are you saying you've kissed someone before?" Kiba asked as he stood.

"Sure, dozens of times. I guess you haven't huh?" She looked at him quizzically. He turned his head to avoid her look. It wasn't any of her business if he'd never kissed someone until then.

"How do you know if I've never kissed anyone before?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, come on!" she almost laughed, "Not only did you look embarrassed out of your mind but you looked ashamed when I asked about it! And let's face it, I could tell you didn't know how to kiss either."

"Shut up…" Kiba growled. _**I can't believe I agreed to Naruto's plan only to get made fun of for the whole day. I really don't want to have to put up with her ridicule.**_ Ino was calling him over to the counter again but he wasn't taking her bait. _**She's trying to trick me into making an idiot of myself again. I'm not falling for it.**_

Ino pouted at the counter with her arms crossed. _Oh what a brat. Is he going to be mad about this all day? It was just a little kiss. Nothing to be upset about. Then again…_Ino thought about how Kiba was more than a little surprised and how she humiliated him by calling him out on it. _Maybe I shouldn't have said those things_.

"Hey Kiba, I'm sorry. What if I could make it up to you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, like you have anything I'd want."

"I do."

"What?" he asked curiously.

Ino grinned that impish grin again. It sent shivers of fear down Kiba's spine. _**Whenever she grins like that I think she's up to something. Why do I feel this time isn't any different?**_ He was right.

"I have experience," she said smoothly as she leaned on her elbows on the counter. He didn't seem to understand. "I can teach you how to kiss if you want. What do you say Kiba? It'll make up for my embarrassing you."

"No it wouldn't…" Kiba said nervously not meeting her icy eyes. _**This girl is weird. Though…**_Kiba pondered for a moment. While the kiss had taken him aback it wasn't completely bad. Her lips were softer than he expected. He could almost say he enjoyed it if not for the astounding shock at how sudden it was. _**Were all kisses like that?**_

And what of Ino. While she wasn't unattractive, he had no feelings for her. None really seemed to. _**Maybe that's why she's been with so many different guys; because none really liked her or maybe she didn't like them. Would it be ok to take her up on her offer?**_

_Wow, he looks confused._ Ino grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. She left one on the counter for him to come and get if he wanted it. Ino drank hers in long gulps. When her glass was half gone he finally voiced the thoughts in his head.

"If I were…to…accept…" he started. Kiba had to think about how to word it right. "…my only reason…for doing so….would be…'cause…"

"You wanna forget Hinata?" she finished bluntly. He nodded solemnly. Ino rolled her eyes. _Fine, it's not like I care. I'm just extremely bored and I don't mind the charade._ She motioned for him to come to the counter and this time he obeyed.

"Wait here," she told him.

Ino went to the front and put up a sign on the door saying that she'd gone out for lunch. Afterwards she closed the blinds.

"You can take off the Jutsu now. It's probably tiring."

Kiba released the transformation Jutsu, reverting back to his natural form. Because she'd been looking at 'Naruto' the whole time she was a little stunned at Kiba's appearance. He was clad in a black suit-style jacket and long black slacks. Ino hated to admit it but he looked pretty amazing; a good deal better than Naruto anyway.

She told him to follow her to the table at the back of the room. Kiba took a seat in one chair and Ino took a seat in the other after scooting it close to him. She wanted to laugh because he looked extremely nervous. _What's he so worried about? It's just a kiss._

"Don't look so tense, it's not like I'm going to hurt you!" she joked.

"I'm not so sure about…"

"No backing out now!" she wagged a finger at him and grinned. "Just do what I say and you'll learn in no time! You'll be thanking me someday!"

He nodded. Ino leaned forward and placed a hand gently on his cheek. A hint of a blush crept onto his face and he swallowed a lump in his throat. _**Here we go.**_

"Relax, you're making it seem like it's going to be painful. Lick your lips," she ordered. He furrowed a brow and she explained that wet lips made kissing softer, easier. _**If she says so.**_ Kiba lightly ran his tongue over his top and bottom lip at the same time.

"Good, now…" Ino leaned in slowly so that she was inches from his mouth. She lightly breathed on his lips. "When my lips touch yours close your eyes…"

Ino pressed her lips softly on his and both closed their eyes. She tilted her head slightly and encouraged him to kiss her back. When he didn't get the hint Ino took the hand that was on his cheek and placed it behind his neck to pull him a little closer. After the small kiss Ino pulled away.

"Well? Not so bad, right?" Ino asked. Kiba was little red in the face.

"Not…bad…" Kiba responded. _**Kissing is so complicated**_.

"You know it would have been better if you'd kissed back. Oh, well," she sighed. Ino was about to stand when Kiba grabbed her wrist. She looked at him a little surprised and confused.

"Wait…can I try again?" he asked without looking at her face. He was embarrassed to ask but he honestly wanted to try once more. It had felt different than he expected. It may be because Ino had experience but it felt really good.

"Sure, I don't mind. You gonna kiss me back this time?" she asked. Kiba nodded but still didn't look at her. Ino took her seat again and he released her hand.

"Alright, new rules this time. If I do something, try to mimic me. Got it? Oh and you have to start the kiss this time," Ino smiled. He made a face showing he objected to her requirement but didn't voice anything. After all, he was the one who wanted to kiss her again. Ino leaned forward a little telling him to start.

Kiba copied her earlier movement and placed his hand on her cheek. With a slight hesitation he moved closer to her face. _**Courage! You can do this!**_ He made his lips come together with hers. Ino was glad he didn't chicken out.

She brought her hand to take the one that was on her cheek and put it down. Not letting go of his hand she parted her lips a little, trying to change the kiss a little. Remembering what she said he did the same. _Good boy_. Ino resumed kissing him a little less gently; slipping her tongue into his mouth. Kiba was surprised enough for his eyes to shoot open for a second but they ended up closing again as their tongues touched.

As her tongue massaged his own she felt around his mouth. Ino ran it over his sharp canines and a chill went down her spine. _That's kinda cool_. She had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach that she hadn't felt before. Kiba was quickly getting used to the way to go about kissing her. He was liking the way she tasted. It was still pretty slow but she was speeding it up fast. Ino was getting more heated and deep with her kisses.

"Ow! Hey!" Ino suddenly stopped to look at Kiba.

"What?" she asked.

"You bit my lip!" he exclaimed.

"So? Is it bleeding?" Ino asked.

"No, but…what the hell?" _**It didn't hurt. It just surprised me I guess.**_ Kiba leaned back in his chair. _**That's enough of that.**_ Ino was a little disappointed that he was done. _I know he's just learning how but…that was one of the better kisses I've had. I'm a little shocked that he got it so fast…and what was that feeling before…?_

Kiba had a dozen thoughts racing through his head. _**So, what does this mean? I just kissed Ino Yamanaka. But just because I kissed her doesn't mean I like her…does it? She said it herself that she doesn't have to like someone to kiss them…that works the other way around right?**_ He recalled the taste of some sort of fruit on her tongue. It was delicious. It vaguely reminded him of spring…

"Did you eat an apple this morning?" he asked, changing the topic, but was still unsure that it was what he tasted. _**It's a little off…diluted…if that's even possible**_.

Ino wasn't bothered by his eerie sense of taste. "No, I had some apple tea though. You could tell that?"

He nodded his head. _**Tea; that makes sense. I can't really imagine Ino drinking tea though…it seems too…sophisticated? No, that's not it…I guess I mean she's too…rough around the edges for tea. I had her pegged for an underage sake drinker…**_

"What? Your face says you're thinking about me…what's on your mind, Pup?" Ino asked with a hint of playfulness. _He looks really pensive when he's deep in thought. It's kinda mysterious…and kinda hot_.

"Don't call me pup," he growled. "And I'm not thinking about you…I'm just…a little confused…"

"What? About the kiss? Don't worry I'm sure you'll get better-"

"It's not that…I just…" Kiba looked frustrated. Words were not his forte. In that sense, Naruto and Kiba were very much alike. They acted more on action and emotion…not thinking or speaking. "I got a strange feeling kissing you…I don't know how to explain it…"

Ino was now interested. _A strange feeling?_ For the first time in a while Ino felt her face flush a little. Not wanting him to see she turned quickly. _What was that?! My face! I haven't blushed like that in years! Nothing makes me blush! Nothing!!_

She coughed. "So, the strange feeling…like the kiss was wrong or something?" Ino was trying to keep from looking conspicuous. _C'mon face! Back to normal already!_

"Well," Kiba had to think. _**It's not that the kiss was wrong**_. He didn't have the 'qualifications' to judge on that. _**Maybe it was the opposite. That maybe the kiss felt a little too good for two people who don't care about each other more than ninja comrades.**_ "It was…good. Too good? I don't know…" Kiba gave up with an embarrassed face.

Ino looked back at him. Kiba had a stern face looking at some flowers. _No, not looking at them. Through them. He's lost in thought again. _She took this chance to look at his face. The red markings on his cheeks. Ino could see a fang from where he was biting his lip. She felt her heart throb when she thought about running her tongue over his fangs. _What's happening to me?_

_**Could this mean I like her…maybe even just a little? I couldn't! But why? Because she's nothing like…**_Kiba bit his lip. _**Because she's nothing like Hinata? Is that why I think it isn't possible to like her? Because she's proud, outgoing, forceful and playful. All the things Hinata isn't. I don't think I could be more confused.**_

_I've kissed guys before and I've never felt like this. What's going on? _

_**What should I do? Should I tell her it's nothing and just act like it never happened? **_

"Ino, I think-" Kiba stopped his sentence as he turned to face her. She had been reaching out to touch his cheek but stopped. It wasn't that she was reaching for him that stopped his speaking. He looked into her face and saw the same confused expression that he no doubt was wearing himself.

"S-Sorry. I was just…actually; I don't know what I was doing…" Ino admitted with a shrug and a half-hearted laugh. She pulled her hand back to her chest; a light blush on her face. Kiba found his eyes following her retreating hand. _**She was reaching out to me…but why? She couldn't really…like…me…?**_

Ino stood up and walked away. She began fixing the blinds and the sign on the door. The flower shop was open again. Realizing this Kiba changed back into Naruto form. He looked at Ino's back as she arranged another set of flowers. _**There are still too many unanswered questions. **_

Looking at her now he could see her long blonde hair reaching past her behind and well-toned muscles lining every curve. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her. If he really thought about it, Ino was quite attractive.

Ino clipped some flowers and threw out ones that were too old. She had calmed down and her face had returned to normal. _I don't know what just happened. That strange feeling before…_

"What would you call…two people who weren't romantically involved…but were doing what we were doing…?" Kiba questioned.

"What? Oh. You'd probably call that…'friends with benefits', I guess. Though usually the term usually extends to more than just," Ino swallowed, "kissing."

It was easier talking to each other when they didn't have to face one another.

"Have you ever been a 'friend with benefits' before?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business…" she started. _There've been plenty of times when I've had relationships where we were less than committed. Just flings every now and then._ "…yes, I've been one before…a few times, actually…"

"Why?"

"Because…it's easier…" she tried to explain. _Why did I have all those…relationships? No, you couldn't even call them relationships…_Ino finished the assortment and started on another.

"Easier? Easier than what?" _**What reason could she have for seeing lots of different guys?**_

"It's just…" Ino stopped snipping flowers for a second to arrange her thoughts instead. "…you don't get hurt as bad when they don't want to be with you anymore. If neither of you truly like each other then it's easier when you stop…It's less complicated that way. No obligations. It's hard to explain." She went back to cutting stems and putting the bouquet together.

Kiba was still a little confused. _**Ino did those things because she wanted to avoid commitment? Or did she want to avoid being hurt when the relationship stopped? **_

"So it doesn't bother you; doing these things with me?" he gulped. _**I'm a little mixed on her logic on this. I can see both sides sort of. If you're committed then it's going to hurt if the other isn't. But if you don't commit yourself to one then how are you going to find the person you need most? **_

"Of course not," Ino states blatantly. _It doesn't bother me, right? That kiss before? It was some kind of fluke or something. Nothing more. _

Kiba stood up and walked across the room looking at the different herbs and such_**. How long am I supposed to be here again? I think it was until Naruto came to pick me up. Jeez, I'll be here all day. **_

Before he knew it he was standing next to Ino watching her cut the flower stems. Kiba didn't realize that he was making her feel a little awkward. _What's he staring for? I'm just cutting flowers. _

"You interested in snipping some flowers?" she finally asked when the staring got to be too much.

"Huh? No, I was just…watching. I never really knew that so much went into making flower arrangements. It looks hard," he mused.

"It's not that hard; anybody can do it. Even you," she commented.

Kiba looked a little offended. "What do you mean 'even you'?"

"I'm just saying that it's not as hard as you think. Here I'll show you." Ino looked around the shop.

She had him bring her certain flowers that hadn't been cut yet and another pair of cutters. Ino watched him go pick up the things she asked of him with a little smile. Even in his Naruto disguise it was hard to hide the fact that he was Inuzuka Kiba. She'd have to remind him again soon. He brought the things to the counter and put them down. She signaled for him to follow her behind the counter and stand next to her.

"Good boy. Now do you remember what I said earlier? Do exactly what I do. Ok?" she grinned devilishly. He scowled when she said 'good boy' but let it slide. _**She's just trying to push my buttons. Just ignore her.**_

She picked up a pink flower and Kiba did the same. Ino then snipped the stem at a certain angle and clipped off a few extra leaves. Kiba copied her pretty well. _**Hey this is easy.**_ Kiba was starting to smile. Ino wanted to laugh at how easy it was to cheer him up. _He's like a kid, I swear. _

They made identical flower arrangements. Ino's still looked better but Kiba's wasn't horrible.

"See? I told you it wasn't difficult." Ino snipped the last flower and put it into the arrangement. _Perfect._

Kiba grinned and cut the last stem for his arrangement and put it where it belonged. As he brought his finger away it got caught on a thorn of another flower.

"Ow! Jeez." Kiba withdrew his finger quickly and looked at the small cut it made. No manner of flowers could cover up the smell of blood from his nose.

"Ooo. I think it got you. Usually I cut off the thorns but I didn't think you'd get caught on one." She stared for a moment. "Lemme see it," she commanded as she reached for his hand.

Kiba pulled away from her grasp. "Hell no. Who knows what you'd do." He had a sudden thought of her kissing the cut or licking it clean. He felt a little embarrassed to have such a notion. _**She would never…would she? Knowing Ino she just might**_.

"You have to let me see it. Sometimes the thorns get torn from the plant and stay in the cut. Oh, don't be a baby, let me see it!" She finally grabs his wrist and pulls it close to her squinting face. Kiba knew that he was acting like a child but didn't care. After staring for a moment she finally sighs. "I don't see a thorn. You're lucky. Those things can start a nasty infection."

"Yeah, ok, can you let go now?" Kiba asked impatiently.

Ino looked at the wound with a confused expression. _**What? What's wrong**_? Kiba brought his face close the cut as well. _**I don't see anything**_. Just then Ino placed his finger in her mouth and sucked off the blood. Kiba just stared at her lips, dumbfounded until she finished.

Ino brought her hand to her mouth. "I thought so! There was a tiny thorn but I got it." She showed him the thorn. _**Oh. A thorn. Yeah, ok that makes sense**_. Kiba was still staring at her mouth. He tried to look away swiftly but she caught him. _Ah! I saw that!_

"What's wrong?" she asked, feigning ignorance_. I'll pretend I don't know what he's thinking. It's so cute how shy he is. _

"N-Nothing!" he replied all too quickly as he turned around. _**I thought I was past this already. Ino's not what I'm looking for in a girl. She's way too…forward and…forceful.**_ Kiba felt two arms wrap themselves around his middle and chest. His breath caught in his throat and his body immediately stiffened. _**What's she doing?**_

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked. _I wish he would just stop holding back and have some fun. He was staring at my mouth like he wanted to devour it. If he wants to kiss me so bad he should just do it. I want to kiss him too._

Kiba was trying his best to resist her advances. _**Should I be letting this happen? What if someone walked in? **_

"Kiba, be honest. You want to kiss me again?" she whispered. Ino's heart was fluttering at the thought of making out with Kiba another time. Her low whisper in his ear was enough to make his pulse race. _**Do I?**_ She let out a hot breath on the base of his neck. It was more than enough to answer her question and his.

"Y-Yes," was all he could utter. It was like being under a spell. His hormones were taking over and they weren't going to let go soon. His stomach did somersaults as she stood on her toes to breathe lightly on his ear. Kiba felt his knees weaken on account of her.

She pressed him against the counter, placing her hands on his chest and leaning into his body. Ino leaned up to kiss him but stopped just short of his lips. She smirked.

"What's w-wrong, Ino?" he whispered because he couldn't manage a louder tone. It felt like she'd stolen his breath from his lips.

"I was thinking that I'd much rather kiss Kiba than I would Naruto," she whispered on his lips and they slowly slid down to the floor, hidden from the street behind the counter. He immediately took off the Jutsu. He was no longer the Naruto look a like. He was Kiba, proud member of the Inuzuka clan though now he was looking quite powerless, especially now that the illusion keeping his identity a secret was now gone.

As soon as it was gone Ino impatiently thrust her lips upon his. Hungrily tasting him and running her tongue over his fangs. _Kissing him is unlike kissing other guys. It must be his fangs or maybe it's his shy awkwardness. Any other time I do this the guy's hands are all over me; with him it's just…different._

Kiba was getting back into the hang of kissing. He could feel her tongue running over his own; tasting her tea again from earlier. She bit his lip again but this time he didn't protest. He bit back and she let out a sigh.

His legs were out straight in a sort of 'V' and she positioned herself over him; like straddling a chair but on her knees. Kiba could feel her warm legs near his and it made his breath hitch a little. _**This doesn't make any sense. If I don't like her then why do I feel this way…?**_

Ino ran her fingers through his coarse brown hair and tugged a little. Kiba groaned a little; it felt good. Kiba didn't know what to do with his hands. Ino's slender fingers seemed to either massage his scalp or rest on his neck; both were stimulating in a certain way. He settled on placing his hands on her bare waist.

_He's so…polite. I don't really know what to think of it._ Ino found herself wishing he'd be a little more…rough. While she was thinking that, Kiba was having similar thoughts_**. I really like it when she tugs on my hair and bites my bottom lip. Maybe I was wrong; maybe someone like Ino is what I'm looking for**_. One of his hands moved to the small of her back and sent a shiver up Ino's spine.

Kiba looked at her neck and found himself wanting to kiss it. He nuzzled her neck and planted warm, wet kisses down the side.

"Mmmm," Ino purred. _That's more like it_. The way she sighed made Kiba feel a little more confident. He'd never done anything like this with a girl before so it was good to know he was doing something right. _**One point for Kiba.**_

"Ino," he whispered huskily in her neck and suckled on a pulsing vein. It was enough make heat pool in her stomach.

_I've never been turned on this fast before_. Ino's hands started to wander down his jacket but hesitated at unfastening the buttons on it. _I feel like I'm taking advantage of him, it feels kinda wrong._

"Kiba, can I unbutton your jacket?" she asked. Somehow, for some reason, she thought it'd be better to ask.

Kiba looked into her eyes and instead of seeing a lustful pleading gaze he saw one that was seeking permission. He nodded his head with a slight blush on his face as she slowly undid each button on his dark coat. One. Two. Three. With each button her slender fingers touched the more his pants were constricting against his growing erection.

Ino unfastened the last button to reveal an expansive chest. Kiba wasn't one to work out often so he didn't have a six pack like some ninja but he was lean. He had the body of someone who ate relatively healthy and exercised a little every day. _Nothing like those muscle-bound idiot ninja out there that are a yen a dozen._

The blonde girl ran her fingers over his chest and massaged his pecs. Her touch was warm, sprouting fire with every inch she felt, sending waves of desire to Kiba's body. He wanted to reach out and touch her_**. I want to touch her like she's touching me. But will she let me?**_ He recalled that she asked permission and settled on asking her as well.

Ino lowered her face to his collarbone and placed a kiss there on his burning hot skin. Then a kiss an inch lower. Kiba issued a sigh. And another an inch lower. Until she was placing a suckling kiss on the center of his pec. Without much forewarning she nipped at his nipple, causing a soft moan to escape his lips. _**I can't take it when she bites me.**_

"Did you like that Kiba?" whispered Ino in her sultry voice. She was beginning to feel anxious and in a good way. _I want to get closer_. She inched her body slowly closer to his; the combined warmth was making both a bit edgy. "Don't be afraid to touch me. Go ahead. It's alright."

Kiba's hands lowered themselves from their perch on her waist to her rump and gave them a light squeeze. Ino smiled to show it was ok. _It's so strange that he waited until I said it was ok. I thought he'd have groped me a lot sooner. _

Ino locked lips with him again, hands behind his neck, gripping his dark hair, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She ran it over his sharp fangs again and this time managed to cut herself. Ino hardly noticed the taste of blood in their kisses but Kiba did. Instead of being driven to stop the kiss he was compelled to deepen it. _**The blood…Ino's blood…It's so…delicious…**_

Kiba pulled Ino's waist closer to his own and she pressed against the rise in his slacks. He wanted to fight the need to grind against her and probably would have succeeded if she hadn't bucked her hips. That was all it took to break his will. He could feel her warm, wet center through his pants; even smell her and it was driving him mad. He was stuck between Ino and a hard place. A very hard place. He wasn't sure whether to curse his sense of smell or thank god for it.

"Ah! I-Ino…Should we…be…" Kiba panted as Ino continued to press against him. He was pushing back now too, unable to control his hormonal instinct_**. I can't seem to want to stop.**_ Ino was a little flushed as the crushing need was overtaking her.

"Kiba," she gasped. Ino was about to say something else when a certain sound filled both their hearts with dread. The door to the flower shop opened with a jingle.

_Oh…_

…_**fuck…**_

Ino looked at Kiba, still a little pink in the face, unsure of what to do. _Shit! Shit! Damn!_ He could see the desperation in her eyes. The foot steps were coming closer to the counter as if…_as if they know we're behind here! _

Kiba made his hand symbols and poofed into being Naruto with as little smoke as possible. Ino didn't move. She was frozen on top of 'Naruto' and couldn't figure out what to do. A thought came to her as the person was almost upon the counter.

"Hey Ino, I brought you some-" Chouji's words died in his throat. He dropped the food he'd been carrying as he peered over the counter.

In the two seconds before Chouji could see over the counter, Ino had flipped 'Naruto' so that he was on top of her. He had both his hands holding her wrists down and they were making out. Passionately. The fat ninja could only stare in disbelief and horror.

"Nooooooooooo!" cried out Chouji as he snatched the food on the ground that he dropped and exited the flower shop in upset hysterics. The door slammed with another jingle and the wailing sound of Chouji slowly died away. Both Ino and Kiba looked at each other, and then promptly sighed.

"That was…not what I was expecting," Kiba spoke.

"You know, I should have known he'd show up. He's been coming here at the same time everyday. Why would today be any different?" Ino mumbled.

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"He likes me and he wants me to give him a chance to…" Ino trailed off when she remembered the compromising position she chose for them and they were still in. Kiba had already removed the Jutsu too so she could see his bare chest over her. It was…Ino lacked the word at the moment to describe how she felt.

Kiba realized she stopped talking and her ice blue eyes roamed his chest. He was also taking in the view. Her blonde hair splayed on the floor in every direction. Her large, and well-defined, chest rising and falling with every breath she took. It was…Kiba knew exactly the word he was looking for. _**Tempting. **_

_**I need to stop. We can't keep doing this.**_ Her body was warm underneath his; its appeal wasn't letting up. _**It's not right. I don't want to be known as a friend with benefits. I won't see relationships the way Ino does. Temporary. Never to last. Filled with false feelings. **_

Ino realized in that moment that what she was doing with Kiba was more complicated than it was when he first arrived. _At first it was just teasing and playful flirting. I never intended to get any more serious than just kissing him. But now…_But now Ino was thinking about how nice it would be if she could do this more often. Even if it was only for a second Ino wished that Kiba would be hers.

"Ino," Kiba called her out of her thoughts and her eyes focused on his face.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"I, uh," Kiba stared at her below him, at his mercy if that's the way he wanted it. He shook his head to wipe the image from his mind. "I'm not sure I can keep doing this…"

At first Ino didn't catch his meaning but slowly it sank in. He didn't need to explain but he did anyway.

"Ino, you're very attractive. I can't stop wanting to touch you and kiss you but…I feel like it's not fair to either of us. I mean…damn, I'm bad with words…" Kiba's eyes looked off to the left at nothing. _**I like her. That much is obvious. But I can't be with her if she's going to treat me like one of her 'friends with benefits'.**_

Ino had heard this same conversation before.

"_Sorry Ino, but I can't see you as my girlfriend. We're great together; in bed. But not any other way."_

"_Ino, I don't think this is going to work out. Maybe you'd be better with someone else."_

"_You're hot but…you're not the kind of girl I want long term. You understand right?"_

She swatted at the excuses she'd had before and her responses to them. _Yeah, okay. True, you're probably right. I totally understand._ And now it was Kiba telling her that she wasn't right for him either. She was sort of used to it but that didn't change how disappointed she'd get each time. _It's a good thing I didn't tell him I liked him, or else this would've been a lot more than disappointing._

"You see, at first I thought you were way too forward for me. I'm not used to girls like you. I'm a little new to this kind of thing and you've got more experience," Kiba tried again. Ino winced at the word experience when he said it. _Makes me sound like a whore; though I'm sure he didn't mean it that way._ "I can't see you being serious about me. I'd just be 'one of those guys' you've been with."

The last sentence caught Ino's attention.

"So what would a girl have to do to show you that she's serious?" Ino asked.

Kiba was surprised by the candor of her question. _**She wants to know how to…**_He thought about it for a moment. _**She wants to be serious. About me**_. A vibe went through the air between them; both understood the implication of the other. _He knows I want to be with him_.

Kiba leaned down closer to her face so that his lips were only a few inches away from her own.

"She has to promise to give me a chance. She would have to promise to be honest with me. And…" he paused as he took his hand and brushed her cheek. "And she has to promise that she won't hide her feelings because she's afraid of getting hurt."

"Hey, Kiba," Ino whispered as she began to lean forward.

"Yeah?"

"I promise." Their lips met in a soft embrace. Everything seemed perfect, like it fell into place.

A thought kept roaming about in Kiba's head. _**How in the world did this happen?**_ Kiba was reminded of Hinata and Naruto and their struggle to be together. He had to silently wonder if Naruto planned this. _**You never know with Naruto.**_

"Hey Kiba," Ino spoke after breaking away.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he looked down on her.

"You don't think what Chouji saw is going to cause any problems for Naruto do you?" Ino asked.

"Nah." Kiba brushed it off and went back to what they were doing before they were rudely interrupted by the number one fat ninja.

**FREYA: Heyo, Freya here. So whatcha think? At first I wasn't intending to put these two together but…I think it worked out rather nicely. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Ino give off that vibe that she's been with a ton of guys? Anyway. The next chapter will be focusing back onto Naruto and Hinata (everyone's favorite Naruto couple).**

**BTW, I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing both NaruXHina and NejixSaku. I'm still having tons of trouble trying to figure out what should happen next. If you have ideas go ahead and post them somewhere. Preferably where I can read it. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

**PS. Can you people give me any thoughts on what series I should do after the Naruto stories are done?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Freya: So it's Freya here and it's been a long long long time since I updated this story. I'm sure you're all thankful but angry at the same time. Suck it up. I'm not obligated to write. I do because I'm bored and I like having an outlet. **

**BTW Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. If they did I'd steal Chouji's bag of chips. AND EAT THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! Booya! Freya has spoken.**

**EEK! I noticed that in the last chapter (the InoxKiba chapter) I mentioned near the end that it was raining. Ignore that…it never happened… Freya uses the Men in Black memory eraser thing on you You love Freya's stories…Now Read! Freya has spoken.**

Chapter 13: Rejection is a good thing…

The wind blew and rustled the grass near Naruto and Hinata. He put his shirt back on and Hinata was wearing her clothes again. At least this way if they were discovered no one could say they were doing anything immoral.

"Let's see…where to start," Naruto questioned. Hinata waited patiently, it seemed to be one of her best traits. She never told him to hurry up or spit it out. She just waited for him to figure things out and talk in his own way.

"Do you know of the story of the Kyuubi, Hinata?" he asked. She nodded her head. _I've heard that story a dozen times. I wonder why he asked that. Everyone knows about the Nine-tailed fox._

"It was defeated by the Fourth Hokage," she said and then lowered her eyes. "The Forth Hokage died in doing so…"

_**So she knows about that. **_

"I'm not sure if I'll get in trouble for telling you, but the Kyuubi wasn't killed or anything like that. It was sealed away…" he continued.

Hinata's eyes were wide. _Something like that is still alive_? "Sealed away? Where?" she asked.

Naruto noticed her reaction and didn't take it to be one he hoped for. _**Though what do you expect? I just told her that the Nine-tailed fox that tried to destroy the village was still alive and kicking. She knows that it's dangerous.**_

"Do you remember when we were kids Hinata? When the adults would whisper about me?" Hinata nodded her head though it wasn't something she liked remembering. "Can you tell me what they said about me?"

"They said…" Hinata thought about it. "…awful things. That we shouldn't play with you or talk to you. Even my father…he said not to go near you. When I asked why he just said…"

"_Trust me Hinata. That boy will bring nothing but disaster to this village."_

Naruto looked wounded by the comment and Hinata wished she hadn't said anything. _Poor Naruto. No one in the village would be his friend. And he didn't have any parents to love him. He was so alone in this village._

"I had a feeling those were the kinds of things they said," Naruto replied. "They didn't tell their own kids. I guess that something to be glad for or maybe I wouldn't have made any friends at the academy."

"Naruto?"

"Do you know why I asked you those specific questions Hinata?" Naruto asked with sadness in his eyes. He seemed to be hoping she understood. He didn't want to say it outright.

_The Kyuubi. It wasn't killed, just sealed away_. Hinata ran the bits of information through her mind. _The adults. They all said to stay away from Naruto. But why?_ Hinata didn't like the direction the facts were heading. _The Kyuubi was sealed…and the parents didn't want anyone near Naruto…because…_Hinata gasped. _It couldn't be true!_

"Naruto, you…" she whispered, a stunned look never leaving her face. _That strange mark on his torso…his whiskers…_

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a pained smile. _**Hinata figured it out. She's really smart after all.**_ He looked down at the ground and no manner of grins or laughs could change how scared he was about her reaction. _**This is it. Acceptance or Rejection. **_

_Naruto has the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside him_. Hinata now knew why her father was so concerned. _He's afraid Naruto will hurt me because of the Kyuubi's power._

"Sometimes, when I get really angry or I'm near death, the Kyuubi lends me its power. I become stronger…and dangerous…so it's easy to understand why the village hates me."

"You're wrong!" Hinata yelled, louder than she intended, and stood to her feet. Naruto looked up to see her eyes tearing up. _**Hinata, why are you crying?**_ Naruto stood as well, afraid she was going to run.

"Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head and looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her face.

"They don't hate you Naruto! They hate the Kyuubi…" she hiccupped. _Oh, no! I'm crying again._ "You're not the Kyuubi Naruto! You're just Naruto!"

_**Hinata.**_ He smiled at her and she took the three steps it took to reach him and leaned against his chest. Naruto placed his arms around her and held her close.

"You're n-not a monster. You're Naruto! You l-like ramen…and you're loud. You act silly and you b-buy a shy g-girl a flower on her first…date," she sniffled. Hinata smiled. "You kiss in the rain and risk your life to tell her about your past…hoping that she won't leave you all alone like everyone else."

Naruto could feel his own eyes getting misty as he listened to her. Hinata buried her head in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Hinata let out a deep sigh as she tried to steady her breathing and stop hiccupping.

"I will never leave you alone Naruto. And I will never see you as anything else but Naruto. Nothing will change my mind. Not my father. Not the village. Not anyone," she said quietly. Hinata then whispered so softly that Naruto almost couldn't hear her. "You can trust me."

He tilted her head up to that she had to look at him. Hinata was embarrassed because her eyes still had the marks of tears on her cheeks. _I'm such a crybaby. _

"Please don't cry anymore, Hinata. Everyone will think I'm being mean to you…" he joked half-heartedly.

Hinata pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Naruto got a hand on it and dabbed at her wet cheeks. After he was finished he handed it back to her and she put it back in her pocket.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a plan," she smiled.

Back at the Hyuuga residence, Neji was meditating in the courtyard. He'd been doing so for almost two hours since his cousin left with 'Kiba'. He then stood to get himself something to eat. Upon arriving at the kitchen there was a knock at the front entrance. Not seeing any of the servants nearby he answered it himself.

"Hello, cousin. Back from your stroll so soon?" he said with sarcasm lacing every word. "Oh, and you brought…Kiba back with you…" Neji glared at Naruto. He obviously knew who the impersonator was. _**He's a hard one to trick.**_

"Yes. Is Father here?" she asked.

Neji resisted the urge to chuckle at her question. "Why, yes, he is…" He eyed Naruto again and then brought his silver eyes back to his cousin's. He whispered to her in all seriousness. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

She nodded with determination in her eyes. Hinata looked positively fierce.

"I do," she said.

She marched down the halls with resolve in every step. Naruto followed close behind. While Hinata seemed sure of what she was doing Naruto was lost. Only twenty minutes ago she had told him that she'd figured out a plan. And she wouldn't tell him anything about it.

"_I have a plan."_

It took Naruto a minute to figure out what she was talking about. After realizing she was referring to the acceptance of her father. He became very excited and asked her what it was. The only thing she said was:

"_If I cannot have his consent then I'll have his rejection."_

Naruto didn't understand what she meant. It didn't make sense to him. _**Hinata's really smart, I'm sure she thought of a good plan. But I'm not sure why I have to be here**_. Naruto was worried. _**If he discovers my plan for seeing Hinata then I really won't be able to see her again. **_

They were soon outside the door to her father's study. Naruto swallowed nervously as he looked at Hinata. She had a smile on her face that could only be described as devious. He never thought she could smile like that. The smile disappeared in an instant as she knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a powerful voice. Naruto nearly jumped out of his Kiba skin.

Both Hinata and Naruto entered the room and their steps seemed to echo. Eventually they reached the middle of the room and all was still. _**What is she going to do?**_

"Father," Hinata sounded just as commanding. Something in her eyes made her father glare back at her. "I have a few requests of you."

"I'll see what I can do about them," Hiashi stated coldly. He glanced at Naruto but only for an instant. It was enough to made Naruto nervous but he tried to maintain his Kiba demeanor. "What's your teammate doing here? Does he need something as well?"

"No, he is simply here because I asked him to be."

There was a dead silence for a few minutes. It seemed like father and daughter were studying each other. It was a battle of wills. One seemed to be trying to break the other simply with their glares. Naruto could feel the tension in the air. This was not going to be the most civil of talks.

"I demand permission to date Naruto," she stated. Hiashi just as quickly answered.

"No."

"Then I demand a reason for your refusal," she argued. Hiashi took a deep breath. He didn't want to show himself being angry in front of her guest.

"When did you get so defiant…?" he asked himself rather than his daughter. Hinata stood her ground. _I will not lose_. He looked up at his daughter. "Why must a father explain his decisions to his daughter?"

"Because this decision was never yours to make! It is my decision to be with Naruto!"

"And it is a poor decision!" he countered angrily. Hiashi then remembered himself and calmed down. Naruto was amazed that one could talk to their parent this way_**. It feels more intense than some missions I've been on. **_

"It is still my decision, poor or otherwise," Hinata evenly stated. "I do not need your blessing. Though it would be better to have it."

Hiashi clenched his hand and tried to hold in his anger in front of his rebellious daughter and her colleague. He needed this argument done with and done with quickly. Hiashi would speak with his daughter again after Kiba left.

"As long as you are a member of this Clan, you will never be given permission to be with that…creature!" He slammed his fist onto his desk as he said the last remark. The word 'creature' seemed to echo along with the hard sound of his fist crashing into the desk.

Hinata stared at her father and his glare reached back at her. But for some reason Hiashi's glare softened. He looked away and then back to his daring daughter. The Kyuubi container will never be allowed to court a member of the Hyuuga clan as long as Hiashi can say so.

"I see…" he said before looking back at Hinata. "So that's it…"

"Yes," she said boldly.

"Do you understand what you're doing Hinata? You will never be able to-"

Hinata cut him off. "I know what it means."

Her father sat down at his desk and sighed in defeat. Naruto was confused. _**What just happened? They were arguing but her dad suddenly gave up. What did Hinata say? What did she do?**_

"As head of the Hyuuga clan," her father seemed like he was reciting something out of a document. "I cannot give you permission. The clan cannot support your decision. And so that you will not tarnish or defile the name of the Hyuuga clan…"

Hinata held her breath. Naruto did so as well.

"…You, Hyuuga Hinata, are banished from these premises and are no longer considered a member of our clan. You have given up your privileges of next in line and are now nothing more than a villager of Konohagakure."

Naruto was horror struck. _**Is this what she meant by refusal?**_

"Hinata, you can't do this!" Naruto blurted out. _**Sure I want to date her but I didn't want her to get kicked out of her clan. If she can't be with her clan she'll be so lonely. **_

Hinata despite being exiled, by her father no less, was wearing a big grin. Naruto didn't understand. _**Wasn't she upset at all that she can never be accepted by her clan again?**_ The concept of throwing your family away for someone you care about was foreign to him. Naruto had never had a family and felt that he had he would give it up for nothing. _**How could Hinata throw hers away so easily?**_

"As head of the Hyuuga clan, you cannot give me permission, correct?" Hinata spoke to her father.

"Never," he said.

"Then I want you to know something. Not receiving consent from you has made me very happy and there isn't anything in the world I would trade for it," she smiled. Hinata bowed with the most respect Naruto had ever seen. "Thank you Father, for letting me make my own decisions."

Hinata looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes and walked out the door. Naruto was about to follow him when Hiashi called to him.

"Kiba-kun," he said. Naruto stopped just short of leaving. Hinata was already running down the hallway to her room.

"Y-yes, sir?" he answered. _**Don't let him catch me now; I was so close to leaving!**_

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Tell Naruto, to take care of her. And make sure she comes home for New Years."

"I can tell him that," Naruto smiled. _**Hinata's old man is not so bad. He cares about his daughters happiness regardless of the argument that just happened.**_

"And one other thing," he added. "Tell him, that he really must be something, if he can change her so much. I've never seen her more sure of her choices."

Naruto nodded and left the room, closing it quietly and he found his way to Hinata's room. He peeked in to find that she was grabbing all sorts of clothes and packing them into a bag. Hinata was talking to herself as she stuffed her carrier.

"I'll get a job and my own apartment. I'll buy a sofa and bed and maybe even a cat!" she giggled. _It feels so exhilarating to do something without the shackles of the clan stopping me. _

"You can't get a cat," Naruto said behind her, making her whirl around. He was no longer pretending to be Kiba. She smiled.

"Why not?"

Naruto rubbed his nose with a finger. "Because I'm allergic," he joked.

"You are not!" she threw her pillow at him. He wasn't expecting it so the pillow hit him straight on in the face. Hinata giggled as it hit the floor and Naruto still maintained a dumbstruck look. The orange jacket came spilling out of the pillowcase and she grabbed it up.

After giving it a big hug Hinata returned it to him. He took it and put it on. It smelled like perfume for some odd reason. When Naruto asked about it she giggled.

"I spray this on my pillows and sheets when they're changed. Since I was hiding your jacket in my pillow it smells like them now." Hinata showed him the half empty bottle and put it back into the bag. Naruto decided he liked the smell and that whenever he got the chance he'd buy her another one.

"Hinata, don't you regret your decision at all?" he asked, still surprised at her cheerful behavior after being dumped by her clan. _**She really is different. Hiashi said it was because of me…I wonder if that's true.**_

"I only regret not doing it sooner. I feel free Naruto! For the first time!" Hinata sighed.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked her.

Hinata had to think about it. Find a place to stay until she could get on her feet was a good plan. Finding a job was another thing. A sudden thought hit her and she laughed out loud.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto grinned.

"I think," Hinata laughed, "we should go tell Kiba he doesn't have to pretend to be you anymore!"

Hinata was shocked when she was leaving. She hoped to say good-bye to her sister and her cousin but the house seemed deserted. _It's fine. It isn't like I won't see them around the village. _

Naruto didn't bother disguising himself as Kiba as they walked down the street. As soon as they left her home he reached for her hand. _**I'm so proud of Hinata; I'm grateful to be her boyfriend.**_ Naruto held her bag in his other hand and over his shoulder.

They received a few stares and earned a couple whispers as well.

"What do you think they're saying?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto gave a big toothy grin. "They're all jealous because I have such a beautiful girlfriend," he whispered close to her ear making her blush. _Naruto! Not when everyone can see…_

When they arrived at the flower shop they were confused. The sign on the door said 'closed for repairs'. Regardless of their confusion Naruto opened the door anyway. He soon regretted it.

Despite the noises on the street, other sounds could clearly be heard on the other side of the counter. There was distinct moaning and panting. Naruto and Hinata had a very good idea what was happening and who was doing them. _Maybe it wasn't a ruse after all…_

"Hey, Kiba! Ino! You here?" Naruto asked in his loud obnoxious voice.

The sounds suddenly stopped. The ninjas that entered the flower shop heard a female voice swear a few times but it was Kiba who answered back.

"You're a little early Naruto," Kiba complained.

Hinata coughed and spoke up. "You won't need to continue the Naruto illusion anymore. I straightened things out with my family so I can see Naruto again," Hinata told a half-truth. Naruto made a face at her for not telling them everything. Hinata shrugged sheepishly.

"That's great! Love conquers all!" Ino squealed. Hinata wanted to laugh at the conversation that was occurring between them and the hidden couple behind the counter. One could only imagine the compromising position they were in.

"There's just one thing, Kiba," Naruto said. "You need to clear up that thing with Chouji. He thinks I was whoring it up with Ino! Sakura-chan does too! Fix It!"

Ino laughed out loud and Kiba swore under his breath. She said something like 'I knew it' and Kiba just growled. The blonde flower shop girl told them that she would take care of it…tomorrow. Right now they were a little busy.

"So if you don't mind," Ino tried to kick them out.

"We're going, we're going. Let's go Hinata, before their weirdness rubs off on us," Naruto led her out of the shop. _What an interesting choice of words Naruto, considering how weird we already are._

They wandered about the village, heading toward Naruto's home eventually. Naruto had been thinking about it since they left her family's estate. Should he offer to let her crash at his place? Or would she rather ask Ten-ten or Sakura? Thinking so much was starting to give him a headache.

"Naruto?" Hinata called out to him.

He looked down at her to show that she had his attention.

"I can stay with you can't I? For a while at least?" she asked. Naruto was amazed that she was being so forward for once. He jumped at the opportunity she opened up. _**Yes!**_

"Of course!

She smiled and instead of looking at the ground Hinata looked up and into the sky. There were a few carefree clouds and the sky was a baby blue. It was nothing like the cobalt color of Naruto's eyes but it was just as comforting. _I've made my decision and I'll stand by it no matter what!_

**Freya: This is Freya. Hmm…I just realized that this chapter was somewhat short…wasn't it? I should make the next one longer…Anywho, thoughts, and opinions are great but not entirely necessary. Freya has spoken****.**

**I may write more to this story but with a different title. So Undiscovered Feelings revealed is complete but the rest of the story isn't done. I'll have to figure out a title and start up on the next one soon. It'll take place a few weeks after this one ended probably. That is all. Freya has spoken.**


End file.
